


Catholic

by ZombieKane



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 103,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieKane/pseuds/ZombieKane
Summary: summary:杰森托德在一次攸关生死的事故中得以来到了蝙蝠侠出现的最初几年，他以神父和红头罩为伪装身份，与蝙蝠侠搭档，一起面对小丑和蝙蝠侠的第一个敌人罗马人，黑帮教父法尔科内。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 最终把它发在了ao3上，感谢阅读！

我有此意，岂是反复不定的吗？我所起的意，岂是从情.欲起的，叫我忽是忽非吗？

——《圣经·新约·林后》1章17节

“son of……”他喃喃低语着。

六月的暑热折磨着布鲁斯的每一寸神经，长时间的睡眠短缺让他的头颅一阵抽痛，大抵像是被一把冰锥穿了个透。那件灰色T恤牢牢粘在他的身上，架着眼镜的鼻梁上湿漉漉的，沾着汗水。

他把自己伪装成一个市井小民，衣着寒酸，似乎永远没有下一顿，这个平凡人物也叫“布鲁斯”，正好与那个家财万贯的同名人形成了谐谑的对比，有时候谜底就是谜面，有人甚至把平凡人布鲁斯和另一位布鲁斯的相似外貌当作笑料。

布鲁斯站在一片瓦砾废墟前，这里曾经是一个工场，但是现在什么都不剩了。他来到这里只是为了一段回忆，掺杂着疼痛的上勾拳，贯穿伤，和一个无所畏惧的家伙的鲜血和爆炸的回忆。

他转过身，向城下走去，这里几乎是哥谭的最底层：这片居民区是陈年的非法建筑，街口坐着失意的流浪汉，几个眼眶青紫形销骨立的年轻人聚成一团，面色不善地盯着行人。

有时候，就是很难令人相信世界上还有这种绝望之地，布鲁斯忍不住加快脚步，罪恶可以被制止，但是贫穷永远也无法被根除；那个有名的拿撒勒人耶稣也曾亲口承认这一点。

他走到了福音孤儿院前，那个叫杰森的青年就闯进他的视野，那是一个快乐的家伙，同他一般大，或者更小点。他正光着健壮的上身站在梯子上，在一楼的一侧修理着外窗，六月正午的阳光投向他光洁的胸膛，反射出一片炫目的白光。他嘴咧得很开，露出了牙齿。

他的头发修剪得很利落，黑发湿淋淋地贴在脑后，前额的几缕白发应该是精心挑染过的；布鲁斯知道这种人，他们准是会听硬核摇滚的“男子汉”，受很多低年级女大学生喜爱，一定有一些幼稚的纹身来表达他们对死亡和宗教的蔑视。

“嘿，吉尔达，把钉子抛上来。”青年把一只胳膊懒洋洋地搭在梯子上，身体倾向一侧，把梯子歪斜了一个角度，但是他稳稳当当地在上面攀附着。

至少能看见的地方没有纹身，饱经锻炼的躯体；布鲁斯能说出不下十种这个青年的锻炼方式，都是专业的那种。也许他应该推翻自己的推论，没有哪个“男子汉”能完整做完一套如此高强度的训练。

“杰森！碧姬塔在央求我读书！”一道熟悉的声音响起，一个穿着格子裙的女人走了过去，是吉尔达，检察官哈维·邓特的妻子。布鲁斯认识她，一个怀不上孩子的可怜女人，她把母爱狂热地献给了孤儿们。

那个叫杰森的家伙迅速接住了钉子，继续在窗棂上敲敲打打，“让那个小丫头把偷藏的糖交出来！”吉尔达笑着转身回到屋里。

“先生，好喝的冰镇柠檬水，要来一杯吗？”一个小女孩站在了布鲁斯的旁边。她穿着一件蓝灰色的长裙，也许裙子过长了，裙摆的边缘被打上了两个结，露出了她的旧球鞋。她不过八九岁，棕色的长发被凌乱的拧在一起胡乱盘在头上，她歪着脖子，目光狡黠。

布鲁斯下意识点点头，跟随女孩走到摊前。他张了张嘴，却也没什么好说的。

“我叫碧姬塔，先生，八岁。”那个女孩熟练地把玻璃壶从一个装满冰的塑料盆里拿出，倒了一杯柠檬水，又从一个用布裹着的小碗里夹了两片柠檬放进杯中。她猛地凑到布鲁斯跟前，“目前单身。”她郑重其事地宣布，“还要单身很久。”

布鲁斯笑着开口，“请问柠檬水多少钱，年轻女士？”

“这杯我请你，”碧姬塔说，“我知道你是来找活干的，对不？”

“找活干？”布鲁斯惊愕地问道。

“杰森最近在帮院长找帮工，你看起来似乎需要一份填饱肚子的活。”女孩抱着手说道。

“我……”布鲁斯张口，他很快停住了，他看到一个最不应该出现的人从孤儿院走出来；一名高大的女性，她几乎和布鲁斯一样高，高大壮硕，她鼻梁高挺，嘴唇丰厚，拥有明显的意大利特征；她穿着不菲的紫色长裙，走进了一旁不起眼的车子。

“她是谁？”布鲁斯问道。

“院长索菲亚女士。”女孩回答。

“你猜对了，我的确需要份工作。”布鲁斯改了主意。

女孩神情得意，她立刻大着嗓门回头喊道，“杰森，我帮你找到了！”

叫杰森的青年没有被突然的叫喊吓到，他把最后两个钉子固定住，从梯子上往下爬；他动作很快，没有任何迟疑，两三下就跳了下来。

“你帮我找到了什么，怪丫头？”他走向这边，用牙扯下手套，一边用手把额前的垂发向后一拢，露出汗涔涔的额头。

“我们的帮工，杰（Jay)!”碧姬塔抓上布鲁斯的手腕拉他上前。

布鲁斯脚步笨拙，他试图配合这个女孩的碎步，装出被拉着的样子。随着距离的拉进，布鲁斯看清了杰森的长相，他有一双高透明度的绿眼睛，一张足够他自己得意的帅脸。这个杰森每走一步表情就愈发古怪，他上下扫视着布鲁斯的黑运动裤，印着高飞狗的皱巴巴的灰T恤，最后直直盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，或者蠢爆的眼镜看了一会儿；杰森的表情介于大笑和大哭之间，布鲁斯不确定，或者是吃了发馊的食物。

碧姬塔清了清喉咙，杰森平复了眉毛和眼角扭曲的弧度，“您好，先生，我叫杰森·托德，是哥谭教堂的神父。”

“我叫布鲁斯，布鲁斯·马龙，我想在孤儿院做帮工。”布鲁斯隐蔽地观察着这个神父，他不但裸着上身，下身的黑裤子上还满是木屑，左手拎着一把铁锤，右手上是未褪下的手套，耳后别着一根铁钉。“你好，杰森神父。”这倒是解释了神父的表情，也许是对同龄失业人士的嘲笑。

“马龙先生，”青年说话很标准，听不出任何口音，“这份活需要不时搬些重物，你知道，孤儿院的物资之类的，而且薪酬很少。”

布鲁斯点点头，“我力气很大，杰森神父。”

杰森停滞了几秒，然后笑了起来，再一次露出他的白牙，“叫我杰森，我可以叫你布鲁斯吗？”得到许可后，他把手掌放在布鲁斯肩头拍了拍，“欢迎来到福音孤儿院，我们一定会相处得很愉快，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯很难回想起那个六月的正午到底是什么让他驻足观望，也许只是因为那个杰森不正经的叫喊，或者他裸着的上身，或者他在梯子上灵活的姿态，但这天的记忆仿佛和布鲁斯一同被六月那刺眼的阳光曝晒过，冰镇柠檬水的甜酸，杰森笑着露出的牙齿，和他挂在梯子上的模样都被一团模糊不清的光晕笼罩，散发着奇妙的色泽，更像是一个昏头涨脑又不真切的梦；他唯一能清楚记得的是身上黏糊糊的衣服，鼻梁上的汗水，和街道上生活垃圾刺鼻的酸味。


	2. 第二章

Chapter2

我已自满布荆棘的无常，回到你的身边。

是我敲叩你的门。

不是鬼魂，

不是曾在你窗口驻足的那人。

我撞倒你的门：

我进入你所有的生活：

我住进你的灵魂：你拿我没辙。

——巴勃罗·聂鲁达《情诗·怒·问题》

那个叫RedHood的混蛋就那样冒冒失失地闯进了他的夜间生活，不打一声招呼；就像那个乐通里的小红帽（little red ridinghood)，恼人而又喧嚣，一个该死的丑角，他简直产生了一个相同的冲动，就是把那家伙屁股底下塞上一堆烧红的煤。

那是一个凉气袭人的夜晚， 哥谭的午夜从不宁静，他静静地站在高楼中的阴影处，观察了一会儿一群斗殴的毒贩子。他们诚然是社会的毒瘤，但是他们只是一团扭曲盘亘的黑色犯罪神经的末梢，最微不足道的部分。如果切掉他们，换来的只是新的末梢的野蛮生长，蝙蝠侠也无法根除自以撒诞生的罪恶，他只能在那里建一道壁障来遏制它们的滋长。

那是一群带西班牙腔调的毒贩，就在黑暗骑士打算离开时，他听到了有趣的东西。

“你真是疯了！你居然把货卖给小鬼！他会宰了我们的！”

宰了？'他'只得是蝙蝠侠吗？

“听着，我之前不知道这事儿，咱们再赚上最后一票，他找不到咱们的！”那个左臂有纹身的西班牙人举起一个塞着着火棉花的酒精瓶，“我们把这堆玩意烧了……”

一颗子弹击碎了瓶子，酒精溅了那个大个子一身，接踵而至的是噬人的火焰，那个人变成了燃烧的一团，凄厉的嚎叫十个街区内都能听见。蝙蝠侠找到了子弹射击的方向，一个黑影就站在离毒贩子不远的楼房上。

他的隐蔽技能出类拔萃，此前蝙蝠侠甚至没察觉到那里隐藏着狙击手。死亡射手现在正安稳地呆在黑门监狱里，这个距离，准头，这是个新人（new blood)，现在绝对不是插手的时机，他现在对这个新人知之甚少。

“哎，阿米哥（西班牙语amigo，迷人的家伙），我怎么会对你视而不见呢？我这个人可是很专一的，”黑影越过几座楼房，最终稳稳当当地落在毒贩的车上。

“我想要的，我一定找得到。”

新人身材高大，带着一个红头罩，他的背上是两把HK UMP45冲锋枪，手中的是M82A1狙击枪。可以断定皮夹克中有更多的冷兵器和工具。他的身材可以看出一定受过魔鬼训练，行动迅速。更不用说他轻浮的语调，这遮掩不住的林荫坊一带的口音，这样的人如果曾经出现在蝙蝠侠的视野中，他一定会被记录在案。

“你们这帮渣滓把毒品卖给了小孩儿，其中一个还在儿童色*情上插了一脚。”新人跳下车逼近他们。

这倒是出人意料。

有人沉不住气了，他掏出怀里的手枪准备扣动扳机——

新人一脚踢走了那人手里的武器，就像发令枪响了，其余五个人一拥而上。

蝙蝠侠观察着，熟练的格斗技，善于利用地形躲避子弹，高超的冷兵器技巧，可怕的柔韧性，即使是蝙蝠侠自己目前也勉强做到这一步。这个新面孔饱经磨砺，几处行动和刺客联盟的刺客一个水准，还有那敏锐的战场直觉，这也许会是一个大麻烦，鉴于蝙蝠侠无法判断他的立场。

成败已定，一个满脸血污的毒贩忽然一脚踹开了一旁的面包车车门，一把拎出一个满脸惊恐的小女孩。

该死，他得出手了，蝙蝠侠手摸上了腰带上的武器。

“别过来！要不然我——”

那人话音未落，一声枪响，毒贩的头像西瓜一样炸裂开来。新面孔冷酷地举着枪。

异变陡生，黑暗骑士僵在原地。其余几个重伤的毒贩全都逃走了。小红帽出枪很快，他在之前只是游刃有余地拿毒贩取乐，但在女孩出现的一瞬，这场打斗的味道就变了，变成了死亡模式。

新面孔收起枪，轻轻走到小女孩旁边，单膝跪下，“嘿，你还好吗？”他小心地撕下女孩嘴上的胶带。女孩哽咽着发抖，任凭这个高个子帮她解开绳子。“嘘……我不会伤害小孩的，你家在哪儿？”

蝙蝠侠沉默地跟着他们，直到新面孔完成了他的“骑士任务”。

那人一动不动背对着他，“我以为你是我的秘密爱慕者，”新面孔突然发声，制止了蝙蝠侠无声前进的脚步。“Bat.”他转过身来，面对这个城市的黑暗骑士。

“你是谁？”黑暗骑士发问，向前一步，手暗暗摸向绳索发射器。

仿佛看穿了黑暗骑士的行动，新面孔后退几步，跃向另一座楼房，“叫我RedHood.”

蝙蝠侠追了上去，一场追击开始了。

RedHood很快，不只是快，是敏捷，他从来不用想下一步，他只是在做，他训练有素。每次从一座楼跃向另一座楼时，两个人间的距离都会有一次被拉开。这次他们落在了一座大楼突起的边框上，可供行动的空间很窄，另一边往下就是车水马龙的街道，但是前面奔跑的人毫不犹豫，步伐很稳。

他终于将这个大麻烦逼到大楼边缘，瞅准时机，他弹出了绳索，攥住了RedHood的脚腕——对方一跃而起，利用起跳的姿势和腰部的力量扭转身子，一手掏出利刃，在绳索套牢之前就利落地割断了它。紧接着，他完成了几个流畅的空翻，撞碎玻璃进入了对面的废弃楼房里。

黑暗骑士紧随其后，但他仍然回想着对方刚才漂亮的一手，他的应对方式十分精彩，显然RedHood对哥谭的布局和建楼方式十分熟悉，并且经常受人追捕，他实在是棘手，但至少自己似乎无需为哥谭儿童的安危担忧，他在心底自嘲地笑了一声。

两个人从整座楼穿堂而出，RedHood落到了一座未建成大楼的钢架上。蝙蝠侠甩出一只飞镖，很好，打中了他的腿。前面的人摇晃了一下，从钢梁上掉了下去；但对方紧紧握住了楼上垂下来的吊钩绳索，荡过了钢架，落到了工地的低矮的厂房房顶。

Red Hood似乎有意等他，他任凭蝙蝠侠举起拳头冲了过来，两个人扭打在一起。

真正面对对方的进攻时，蝙蝠侠才领会到对方每一拳的重量，每一拳，都足以把一个毫无防备的人的骨头打断。他确信对方足够重视这场打斗。

“这真是该死的令人兴奋，嘿，老蝙蝠，我早就想跟这样的你打一场了。”Red Hood出拳的阵势毫不凌乱，“但你似乎看起来有点恼羞成怒了，怎么，抢了你的工作？”

黑暗骑士怒吼了一声，他突然意识到，对方说话不是因为自负，而是在转移他的注意力。他终于找准了时机将这个聒噪的对手踹翻在地。对方反应很快，但蝙蝠侠赶在他完全起身前压了上去。他们忘了厂房的房顶十分脆弱，房顶破裂开来，两人怒吼着掉了下去。

石灰烟尘四处弥漫，黑暗骑士刚刚从撞击产生的晕眩中缓过神来，一阵难以忍受的闷痛从下巴穿透头颅。对手给了他一个难忘的上勾拳，他闷哼一声向后退去。他受够了，以过度的力道甩出了飞镖，那锋利的锐器将这个难以追捕的人钉在了墙上。

那人痛苦地大叫了一声，锐器贯穿了他的肩膀，血液开始涌出。

该死，自己失控了，蝙蝠侠咬紧牙关自责。肩膀上的贯穿伤是最令人痛不欲生的，而对方的行为无论如何都不应该得到这种伤痛。但眼下最主要的——

“你到底在这个城市做什么！”他低沉地嘶吼，“你替谁卖命！你是谁！”

被钉在墙上的人笑了一声，“你是打算利用你的恐惧来质问我吗？”

黑暗骑士惊愕地停住了步伐，他并不仅是通过罪犯的语言得到信息，他会观察他们听到问题的反应，面部表情，肢体语言；就算那帮该死的渣滓尽力地把身体蜷缩成一团，就像张皇失措的刺猬，但他们什么都保不住，他总能得到他想要的。但是这个新面孔，让一股奇怪的电流在他的四肢百骸间蔓延；他在邀请，以最急不可耐的姿态邀请黑暗骑士解剖他。

就像野兽露出腹部，他强硬地逼迫蝙蝠侠探寻自己的秘密：好好看着我，看看我是谁，你早该，你必须认识我。这是这个陌生者的行为信息。

一个拿恐惧当笑料，把利爪当作解剖刀的人，一头猛兽。后来的数日里，黑暗骑士的梦中总会出现他，这个不祥的意象，鲜血淋漓的野兽。

“Bat,你觉得我在恐惧吗？”那头野兽痛嘶着笑出声，右手攥住那只锐器，猛地把它拔了出来。左手摁下一个开关。

滴滴声响起，黑暗骑士看到了在房梁上倒计时的炸弹，而那仅剩的数十秒堪堪够他从这里逃出来。

“再见了，Bat.”

“少爷，您是去参加哥谭举办的彩色跑了吗？要知道，那些花花绿绿的粉末有极大的几率引起哮喘……”

“够了，阿尔弗雷德，这就是石灰。”

“那么，小红帽先生逃走了吗？”

“一根羽毛都没留下，他还把那个地方炸得一干二净，我连他的DNA都提取不到。”

自从他与RedHood第一次交锋后，有关他的消息就像鱼吐出的气泡般渐渐浮出了水面。

活在哥谭阴影里的的人们叫他RedHood，他是一个更近似于robinhood的存在。他在不动罗马人蛋糕的前提下插了一脚，他甚至拿了贩毒的提成；但是他又像个义警，他定下来严苛的规矩，绝对不能像孩子贩毒，他甚至像蝙蝠侠一样维护着这片城市的安全。没有人知道他是谁，也没人知道他从何而来，他们只知道他像蝙蝠侠一样无处不在，只要你在做一些针对小孩的坏事或不守他的规矩，他就一定会像红色恶魔一样降临。

蝙蝠侠第二次遇到RedHood时，这人救了他一命。

“Pekapoo,I see you！”王牌J语气亲昵，仿佛在对他最心爱的钻石说话。右眼的激光精准地射断了荡索，蝙蝠侠跌落到一堆砖瓦上。

企鹅人科波帕特雇了皇家同花顺杀他，单是一个J就十分难对付，来的还有黑桃10和跟超人一样力大无穷的黑桃A，他几乎就没有胜算。

他把爆破弹安装在黑桃A胸口，只要再补上——

“小蝙蝠可不专心哦，”温柔的女声在耳边响起。是10！他的瞳孔皱缩，下一秒，几乎刺穿铠甲的冲击将他狠狠顶到墙上。

“选一张牌，任一张！”王牌J扔出锋利的扑克牌，它们钉在了他的披风上。

“下一张就是钉在你的脑袋上了！黑漆漆的家伙！”王牌J大声嘲笑，而黑桃A举起了巨石，“和这个世界说再见吧！”

“在打牌吗？加我一个！”熟悉的声音传来，随之而到的是一枚火箭弹，就是那种被用来近距离对抗坦克的，那枚破甲弹直接没进A庞大的身躯，将他炸成碎片。

“干掉了一个牌友，请问我可以加入了吗？”RedHood矮身躲过了王牌J的激光，“shit!”一张爆炸牌爆破了他手中的火箭筒。

此时蝙蝠侠给了王牌一拳，他此时紧挨着天降的救兵的后背，“我自己能处理！”他狺狺低吼。

“是啊，当你输的蝙蝠内裤都不剩的时候。”RedHood一刀扎进了黑桃10的漂亮的脸蛋，他的力道几乎把这女人上半身劈成两半。

“Red Hood！”蝙蝠侠帮对方挡住了王牌J的一击，显然Red Hood的肩膀上的贯穿伤还没好，行动有一丝凝滞。“管好你自己吧！Bat!”

黑暗骑士一把扯下了王牌J的激光发射装置，把他的头以一种可怕的力道掼在地上。J终于不动了。

“快点向你的救命恩人膜拜吧！”Red Hood伸出一只手扶他起来，“I save your ass!”

“我能解决这个。”他坚持道。

“是啊是啊，我从来没怀疑过这个。”Red Hood说着，突然抬手朝他身后补了一枪。

转过身去，他看到被爆头的J，和J刚刚举起的枪。原来王牌J只是伪装性昏迷。

他默默注视着把枪放进怀里的Red Hood。那个“救命恩人”大咧咧地耸耸肩，“干嘛看我？我又一次救了你的小命。”

事实上，他真的没什么资格指责RedHood的行为，毕竟他才刚刚开始，不想这么快就在哥谭耗尽自己的光和热；但是那是他第一次尝到拥有一个隐藏性救兵的好处。

后来是他救了Red Hood。

“唔……惨了，”RedHood捂住了淌血的腹部。他周围是一堆半死不活的躯体。

那是哥谭的废楼区，连一只晚归的鸟都不会来光顾的地方。月光照到地上的鲜血，形成一小片黑镜。

“小子，你也太猖狂了。”剩余的打手逐渐凑近。“没辙了？”

“不，我在等人。”那混蛋这样说。

一个飞镖解决了所有剩余的问题。

“太慢了，没想好要不要来救我？”那人摊在废墟上，和解决剩下几个人的黑暗骑士搭话。

“shut up.”黑暗骑士俯身抱起这个喋喋不休的重伤患。

“咳，你知道的，你现在可以趁机摘下我的头罩，”Red Hood气喘吁吁地说，“但是，咳，你得腾出一只手来，咳咳……”

“shut up.”

“我大约有……二百磅重……咳……你能一手抱起我吗……”

“……”

“喔……你把我放到蝙蝠车里了……我是不是第一个享此殊荣的人……？”

“……shut up.”

这就是小红帽闯入他夜巡生活的始末，他知道RedHood还在毒贩那儿拿抽头，也会出手教训任何犯规的人，以犯罪巷为中心的林荫坊一片区域犯罪率急剧下降。

RedHood在平常的夜晚从来不进入黑暗骑士的视野，就好像他只是黑帮间的一个传说。最后，他和自称RedHood的人不到一年就凑成了一对古怪的搭档：日常的夜巡时，他们彼此连影子都看不见，但每当其中一个陷入大麻烦时，另一个总能及时救场。


	3. Chapter3

Chapter3

因为他说：“在悦纳的时候，我应允了你，在拯救的日子，我搭救了你。”看哪！现在正是悦纳的时候，现在正是拯救的日子。  
——《圣经·新约·林后》6章2节

“是的，阿弗（Alf),很值得。”布鲁斯抓着手机，他在货架中间踱步。

“少爷，索菲亚·法尔科内的确是福音孤儿院的院长，而法尔科内家族的人定期会聚集在那儿。”管家在电话另一端说，“但是在孤儿院做帮工，我对您的自理能力深表怀疑。”

“省省你的幽默感吧，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯从外套口袋里掏出那张长长的纸条，费力地辨认着，“……番茄……我练习了多年的伪装技巧。”

“要把你的丝绸枕头一起带上吗，少爷？”阿尔弗雷德如是问道。  
布鲁斯把手机塞进口袋，他仍穿着那件T恤，外面穿了一件外套，像是街边店打折的过时款。他带了顶鸭舌帽，帽子是可笑的荧光黄。他抱着一个直到肩膀的棕色牛皮纸袋；他要为孤儿院采购，利用神父杰森交给他的几张单薄纸币。阿尔弗雷德拒绝帮他，理由是他有能力做帮工，就有能力自己购物。

这张采购单很有趣，歪歪扭扭的字是大厨奥利弗的，黄油，奶油，番茄，洋葱……布鲁斯怀疑这个厨子也是西西里的。再往下小而工整的是碧姬塔的字，哈尼玉米脆片坚果味，一包巧克力奶油夹心软糖，布鲁斯摇摇头，很少有孤儿院的孩子能逮住机会在购物清单上写字的。接下来，是优美的斯宾塞体英文，布鲁斯欣赏了一会儿，那是杰森的，看得出他抄写过不少经文。一条巧克力，这算不算犯戒？辣热狗，见鬼的嗜好。蓝莓，一罐红油漆，一罐红油漆？后面还有小字标注：要09色号，他要红油漆干什么？一看到红色，他就联想到了某个头戴红桶的人，RedHood倒是也许需要红油漆来粉刷他头上那玩意。

他走到收银台前。那个带着粉色假睫毛的女收银员撅起厚厚的嘴唇，唇钉亮闪闪的，“嘿，帅哥，又来见我？”

“是啊，丽萨，我想你，日日夜夜。”布鲁斯接过找零，他用手轻按帽檐。

“杰森那家伙好几天都不见人影，真不知道他都在干啥。告诉他我想他了。”叫丽萨的女人操着一口法式英语，她的卷舌让话语模糊不清。

布鲁斯耸耸肩，走出商店。他几乎快适应这里了，几乎；低头瞅了一眼地面，地上很脏，在这里观光似的走一趟和以住在这里的态度走一趟是截然不同的。前一种往往会尽量避免自己的目光，对那些让人崩溃的细节避之不见，一面加快步伐；走过这片街区后，不免产生一种劫后余生的喜悦。后一种就不同，你管不了自己乱跳的余光，街边堆积的生活垃圾，那些发霉发馊的食物，绿色的古怪的液体，四处乱飞的苍蝇。小巷深处提供性服务的小屋，坐在路边磕嗨了的毒虫，  
装白粉的透明袋就那样裤兜露出一角；然后那种想法就跃然而出：哦，真的要住在这里了。

布鲁斯走进孤儿院，一座破败老旧的建筑，位于哥谭非常破落的区域，紧邻犯罪巷地区。这片贫民窟似乎被现代化抛弃了，周边都是房租便宜的高位楼。曾经有一家颜料厂，但现在已经被RedHood炸得灰飞烟灭了。这地方似乎就等着被推墙机的大锤一举砸下。

他踏上吱嘎作响的木制楼梯，楼内色调阴暗，两旁的黑木扶手坑坑洼洼，像是从坟墓里刨出来的。  
发黄的墙壁上贴着孩子们的涂鸦，还有一些棕色的油漆点。他走到最顶层，四楼，四楼上有一条又小又窄的红木楼梯，布鲁斯这种体格的人要被墙面和扶手紧紧夹着才能走上去。上面是阁楼，仅有扇小门，那是阁楼，布鲁斯的住处。

这个纸袋太大了，他必须抽出一只手掏钥匙。布鲁斯一手怀抱纸袋将它重重顶在门上，抬起一只膝盖抵在它的底部，他另一只手在口袋里摸索着，那扇木门突然从房内被人打开。

布鲁斯维持着单脚站立的姿势摔了进去，但是他很快停止了下落，站在门口的那个人伸出双手有力地握住布鲁斯的双肩，是杰森·托德。

“抱歉，布鲁斯。”神父咧嘴，他真挚淘气的目光尖锐的刺痛布鲁斯的脑神经。

“你怎么——”布鲁斯话音未落，那个牛皮纸袋终于不堪负荷，伴随纸袋清脆的撕裂声，所有物件都咕咚滚落在地，包括番茄，包括黄油，玉米片。

“我——”杰森·托德张口。咚的一声响，两个人皆是一震。那罐红油漆从那堆食物上坠落，发出响亮的滚动声，滚过半个房间，嘭地撞上来墙角。

“oh,good.”布鲁斯低声抱怨。他们两个维持着那个尴尬的姿态，布鲁斯仍然单脚站着，他们脚下是番茄，洋葱，黄油，没有人想把它们踩烂。布鲁斯低头试图透过那个破了的纸袋看清脚下，他失败了。

“没事，你可以慢慢落脚。”杰森扭曲地歪着脖子低头瞅了一眼，“小心点，你左后方有一个番茄。”

成功避免麻烦，俩人立刻俯身拾起跌落的食物。“这应该是我的房间？”布鲁斯问道，他把巧克力条递给神父。

“他们没跟你说过？”杰森抓起那罐红油漆，用手灵巧地转个圈，放到桌子上，“孤儿院房间短缺，大一点的孩子不能住在八人一间的屋子，他们需要人数少的房间。”他转过身窝进宽大的沙发，拆开巧克力包装纸，“我一直住这儿。欢迎，室友。”

布鲁斯第一次来到这屋，他承认自己前几天一直以整理行李为由，一直睡在庄园里。他几乎就要适应这里了，几乎。

他确信自己在刺客联盟多年的修行没有教他这个，如何和自来熟的室友相处。  
“丽萨说她想你了。”他干巴巴地开口。

那个神父长叹一声，“这几天教堂忙的厉害。你知道，那个罗马人侄子的婚礼，”他坐起身，看见了布鲁斯表情，“你想去看他们排练吗？”

“我只有这身。”布鲁斯说。

神父审视着，“帽子不错。”他这样说。


	4. Chapter4

文章开头参考了美国短篇小说《头颅里的子弹》

Chapter4

你的存在与我无关，仿佛物品一样陌生。  
我思索，长时间跋涉，  
在你之前的我的生命。  
在任何人之前的我的生命，  
我崎岖的生命。

面对大海，在岩石间的呐喊，  
自由，疯狂地扩散，在海的雾气里。  
悲伤的愤怒，呐喊，大海的孤独。  
脱缰，粗暴，伸向天际。 

——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《第十七首情诗》

你很难想象当一颗子弹射进头颅后，你能思考多少事情。  
那玩意能掀翻人三分之一的头盖骨，但是在这之前，在扣动扳机的时候，引燃的火药能产生最大每平方厘米五吨的可怕压力，子弹进入大脑皮层和脑胼胝体，一直到后面的基底神经节和下丘脑，弹头前方和两侧形成高压冲击波，在机体组织内形成一个爆炸空腔，以此完成它作为一枚子弹的使命。子弹的速度是每秒八百英尺，这个速度远远比不上大脑内神经冲动在突触之间传递的速度。那枚子弹进入了杰森·托德的大脑，他却在自己脑袋爆炸之前有充足的时间回顾自己的一生。

即使是如此短暂的一生，他也有遗忘的，有记住的。他记不起他的父母，他所恨的威尔·托德，他所爱的凯瑟琳·托德，一个被双面人杀了，另一个将他出卖给小丑，即使如此，即使这样，他在爆炸的最后一秒把她护在身下，杰森仍然爱他的生母，那是自血脉深处的感情，从他们共同的绿眼睛开始。他记不起犯罪巷挨饿的夜晚，无数个那样的夜晚，十五年的重复生活；他记不起揍他的那个面包店老板说的话，“不应该活在世上的垃圾。”他记不起和布鲁斯的争吵，关于被踢碎的锁骨。他记不起一个疯子的毒打，高高举起的撬棍，疯狗一样的大笑，他粗粝的嗓音，“告诉我，那种更疼？用正面打，还是反面打？”他记不起骨头彻底碎裂的声音，胸腔里炸开的疼痛，颅骨骨折，胸骨断裂，肺塌陷，其它四十处骨折，那场活埋他的爆炸。

杰森记不起他在莎士比亚集里的沉迷，当时他深爱这那些神秘的意象，黑岛的海沫，石油和橘子的彩虹，曝晒于正午的矢车菊。他记不起他的初恋，雷娜，她的语调轻缓的安慰，她微湿的纤细手指，她在教室里回头，发丝沉沉坠落到桌子上。

下面是他记起的事，午后，清爽的微风，深绿色的花园，百日草和玫瑰的气息；那是他和阿尔弗雷德的读书会，他记起指腹摩挲自己专属的缺角单柄茶杯，瓷器冰凉细腻的触感，他对这些花纹古朴的瓷器有着不亚于书籍的迷恋。阿尔弗雷德把布鲁斯带到其中一把白色的椅子上，三天只睡了五个小时，在犯罪的剧目再次落下帷幕后，布鲁斯只是倚着，昏昏沉沉。杰森在高声朗读聂鲁达的诗，第十首，“总是在黄昏时拿起的那本书掉落地上，我的披风像一条受伤的狗在我脚边滚动。你总是，总是在下午离去，走向黄昏边跑边抹掉雕像的地方。”蜜蜂的低嗡干扰着他的思维，还有布鲁斯手臂上面的纱布，它露出网状结构的边缘，上面的点点药渍。布鲁斯把脸埋在手臂里昏睡，杰森只能看见他头顶随微风一动一动的黑发。

但八百英尺每秒的子弹还是从他的脑后传出，带走了他转瞬而过的走马灯，他的未来，他的愿景还有那些细枝末节的东西，就像他耳旁细小忧伤的声音，  
“你好，杰森。”

下一秒，杰森身下的地面好像一下子消失了。他大声叫着坠落，不确定自己是失明了还是周围就是黑暗的，他的身体好像被折叠又折叠，胸腔中好像有一只青蛙在疯狂鼓动。空气划过他的身体产生一簇簇彩色的火花。远远近近的说话声从他耳边经过，他开始怀疑这就是传说中的走马灯。他重重地落在一道看不见的滑梯上，向下以可怕的速度前进，也许这是通往地狱的通道，他这样自嘲。

砰的一声闷响，他摔进了一堆垫子里。困惑的直起身，他发现自己的伤口全都消失了，这是一个黑暗的空间，他的脚下逐渐形成了黑白方格的地板，黑色与白色交织着像无限远处延伸。

杰森茫然的直立着，直到他听见身后传来一声温柔的响鼻。他转过去，看到了让他难忘的一幕——  
那是一道琳琳发光的银色影子，一位苍白的骑士。那名骑士穿着闪着辉光的白色铠甲，青色的火舌从铠甲的缝隙中冒出。骑士身下是一匹幽灵般的白驹，马驹的鬃毛是明亮的火焰；他们一同笼罩在冰冷的光辉中。

“杰森，你好。”骑士勒住缰绳，发出了和刚才一样忧伤又细小的声音。“我是克利诺斯（时间之神）。”

“克利诺斯？”杰森哽住了，他只认识一个叫克利诺斯的怪胎，那是一个桀桀怪笑，骑着仓鼠轮的白色矮子，声音尖锐的像个娘炮，那个怪胎的确是时间之神，他的时间胶囊害的正义联盟吃尽了苦头。“你变得大不一样了。”他费劲地吞了口唾沫，试图让自己的声音不因为仓皇而颤抖。

“这里是真理与自我反省之地，这里的一切都是它最真实的样子。”骑士说，“让我为你找一匹马，否则你到不了目的地。”他轻轻拍掌。

杰森想张口说些什么，但他紧紧闭上了嘴，一边抱着双臂。这个空间让他很不安，但是他对此手足无措，他痛恨这个。

远处传来沉重的声响，好像有什么怪物正朝这里奔跑；一个庞大的轮廓从阴霾中浮现，那是一枚巨大的国际象棋——黑骑士，它沿着黑白格子隆隆来到杰森面前。他能听见黑马雕塑传来一阵阵嘶鸣。

“打个响指。”克利诺斯说。

“什么？”杰森把冷汗涔涔的手在裤子上擦了擦，他打出的响指在这个空间显得格外清亮，就像把小石子投入湖水中，声音在这个广袤的黑暗空间像波纹一样激荡。

棋子开始剧烈的晃动，它逐渐变形，向上，这枚黑棋突然燃烧起来，踏出火焰的是一匹黑色的骏马。它咬住杰森的衣领，将他甩到背上，跟随骑士的白马缓步前行。

“在外面的世界，你已经死了。”骑士说，“我取走了你的灵魂，是想还你一个人情。”  
“给我一张通往天堂的门票吗……”杰森仍在左顾右盼，“我怎么不记得什么时候帮过时间之主的忙……”

“你挽回了地球—51的时间线。”骑士安静地说。

杰森突然失去了任何好奇的欲望，他刻骨铭心地记着那次经历。那里的蝙蝠侠曾为“他”抹杀了所有恶人，甚至为那个死去的孩子提前准备了成年的制服。他当然也记得蝙蝠侠在自己怀中逐渐失去生命时的痛楚。

“那只是平行世界之一。”骑士说，“有的世界蝙蝠侠是邪恶的一方，有的蝙蝠侠在小时候就死亡了。”

“你打算让我复活？”杰森没有继续那个话题。

“你是第二次死亡之人，此世界的时间线已经对你永远关闭，你没法进入死亡节点往后的时间线生存。”  
骑士说。

“如果你打算随便找个平行世界把我一塞，那么我拒绝。”杰森笑了。“我现在就去买地狱终点站的车票。”

“不，”骑士说，“事实上，你要感谢你世界的蝙蝠侠。我曾经为自己开了一扇小门，直通向蝙蝠侠出现在哥谭的最初一年——”  
“他刚成为蝙蝠侠的时候？”杰森抢白道。  
“是，”克利诺斯说，“蝙蝠侠和蓝甲虫尾随我也短暂地在那里呆了一会儿，这个节点就产生了松动，是可以被改变的，时间线其他部位牢不可破，你能有这个机会纯属巧合。这并不属于平行跃迁，这属于纵向跃迁，你的确是回到了过去。”

“我赤手空拳怎么在那里生存？”杰森爱抚着身下的马，“你可以让我成为那里的黑帮首领吗？”

“为了避免差异性过大，你应该选择一个和其他平行世界类似的形象，你会成为一个神父。”

“那个平行世界是什么样的？”  
“你不会想知道的。”

“我已经整装待发啦。”杰森拍拍马背催促道，“我们怎么去？”

“你可以看到时间轴了。”骑士说。

杰森抬眼望去，仍是一片漆黑，但是他渐渐听到了一种有规律的闷响，和铁链摇晃的清脆声音。

“听起来像心跳，”他低语。

就像有人撕掉了房顶，他周围的黑暗就像一块黑布，一下破碎开来，这个空间霎时充满了明亮的白光，然后，他看到了那个难以描绘的存在。

没有见过的人是没法想象出它的巨大的，无数条色彩变幻的盘曲的绳索从无尽的上方笔直向下，它们就像巨大的DNA链，你能看到无限的细节，这些时间线组成了巨大的轴，没法判断出它有多宽。

“这就是时间轴。”克利诺斯说，“你最好快一点，这个空间不适合你待得太久。”

当他走进，一条时间线自动抽了出来，克利诺斯走到他身边，举起一把凛凛发寒的镰刀劈了上去，“旅途愉快。”

就像被吸入了一个厚重的雪堆中，他感觉胸口憋闷疼痛，冰冷的胶质裹附着他的脸颊，他艰难地向前迈步，走向有光的地方……

这就是一个死者第二次复活的伊始。


	5. Chapter5

Chapter5

你们和不信原不相配，不要同负一轭。义和不义有什么相交呢？光明和黑暗有什么相通呢？  
——《圣经·新约·林后》6章16节

“我相信哥谭市。”他说。

“我今晚来这儿只是出于对我父母的尊重，他们……”布鲁斯轻轻拨开百叶窗，透过缝隙向整个舞会抱之一瞥，“和你的家族……是旧相识。”

“你父亲对我父亲来说不只是朋友，布鲁斯。”低沉沙哑的声音在他背后响起，说话的人带着坐拥一个帝国的国王惯有的腔调。那些话和黏糊糊的汗水一同黏附在布鲁斯的后背上，让他浑身不适。

“那是很久以前的事了……” 他要快一些结束这场令人难以忍受的对话，“现在你有了这么多新朋友，法尔科内先生。这么多漂亮友善的新朋友。”布鲁斯转过身，面对这间黑黢黢屋子的正主——“罗马”帝国的君主，“罗马人”，教父卡迈恩·法尔科内。卡迈恩·法尔科内头发花白，下巴尖锐，标准的意大利鹰钩鼻挂在他的脸上，颧骨上狰狞的三道疤痕是猫女的杰作，让他看起来愈发像一只秃鹫，冥顽不灵地守在自己那堆腐肉旁，向每一个胆敢靠近的贼厉声大叫。

“我是个非常幸运的人，”教父说，“哥谭市银行在考虑和法尔科内贸易做生意，我指望布鲁斯你也能这么通融。”

“别，我不会因为你去投票或影响董事会，”布鲁斯说，“不管银行经理在你的左右下做出什么决定。”

‘这……真令人失望，”教父站起身，将手中的红玫瑰插在布鲁斯的胸口，“ 继续享受宴会吧，布鲁斯。尝尝奶油蛋卷。我从意大利空运过来的，新鲜可口。”

“生活是由种种小失望组成的，法尔科内先生。”布鲁斯拿起礼帽，拉开厚重的房门，“它让我们干的这行如此……富有挑战性。”他大步走出了房间。

“需要“鼓励”一下布鲁斯·韦恩吗，就像对其他人那样？”教父的保镖米洛斯· 格拉帕低语 。

“我不认为有这个必要，米洛斯。”卡迈恩说，“虽然拿下他的话就万无一失了。”

布鲁斯在门口听了一会儿，赶在侍者经过前离开了这个阴谋聚集之地。

这是哥谭不可撼动的犯罪大亨罗马人为自己的侄子乔尼·维提举办的婚宴。仿佛只是昨天，罗马人还打算雇人在他侄子的肋骨间捅一刀。乔尼本来要告诉大陪审团他知道的关于罗马人的一切。勒索，腐败，谋杀，所有这些。但是，乔尼从未去作证，而是结婚了，是罗马人出的钱，所有这些。 这场觥筹交错的宴会，宴会上的每一朵玫瑰，每一只被打开的赤霞珠，甚至那个大的离谱的蛋糕。这场宴会的一切都是谎言。

今天太热了，没有哪个六月的晚上像今晚这样炎热，衬衫紧紧贴在他的身上，而人群中的喧闹声更是火上浇油。时候不早了，他应该去工作——

“韦恩先生？”一个声音从背后传来。

该死，他就是不能顺利的脱身了。布鲁斯微笑着转身，“您好？”

出声的是一个年轻高个子，也许只比自己小五六岁，一个笑容爽朗的青年，他的脖子上挂着一个十字架。

“神父先生，请问……”布鲁斯有礼貌地回应 。

“杰森·托德，我是哥谭教堂的神父。”青年有一对绿眼睛，身上的那件无尾黑礼服和他很般配。

他忽然不着急走了。

“你好，杰森神父。”

“我一直很想感谢您，教堂管理的孤儿院终于有足够的资金来完善设施，您捐了一大笔钱，孩子们终于可以拥有他们想要的书了。”神父杰森和布鲁斯友好地握了握手。

“你可以叫我布鲁斯。”布鲁斯心情好了不少，“我真的很高兴能为孩子们做些事情。”

“孩子们想要给你写感谢信，我想要不了多久它们会邮寄给你。”神父从托盘上拿起一只高脚杯递给布鲁斯。

“谢谢。”他接了过来，“我很高兴能在这里见到你。”他笑得相当真诚，却有些意外地发现神父似乎不适地抽动了脸颊。也许神父不习惯这种花花公子，布鲁斯这么想，咽下一口佳酿。

“乔尼·维提先生在教堂举办了婚礼，卡迈恩先生邀请所有参与婚礼的神职人员参加婚宴。”神父说。

”这里的奶油蛋卷不错。”布鲁斯说。

“我倒是更喜欢薄荷卡萨塔，”神父笑起来，似乎在把玩这句辩驳，“主教邀请您来教堂参加孩子们为您准备的感谢小活动。”

“我会去的。”布鲁斯与神父道别，望着远去的挺拔身影，他拨动耳机，“呼叫redhood.”他压低了声线。

“嘿，Bat！”一道让蝙蝠侠大为皱眉的声音从耳机传来，“舞会上没伴了？”RedHood，他短期合作的战略“搭档”。

“我记得你说过会来到罗马人的婚宴现场，你在哪儿？”蝙蝠侠沉声问道。

“我可是准时到场，德古拉。”Redhood语气轻快，仿佛世界上最重要的事就是让每一句话饱含反讽，戏谑和嘲弄。

“有什么新发现吗?”

“嗯，这里的奶油蛋卷不错。”

“RedHood!”布鲁斯低声咆哮，有可能他的表情有些扭曲，几个宾客向他投以怪异的眼神。布鲁斯扬起最布鲁西的笑容，效果显著，有几个黑帮女头目向他投以意有所指的眼神，那其中就有罗马人的妹妹，乔尼·维提的妈妈——卡拉·法尔科内·维提，一个金发矮个子壮女人。这可不好，但他继续维持着那笑容，直到他看到远处站在露台旁的杰森神父。年轻的神父灿烂一笑，朝他挥了挥手，接着离开了大厅。

“boss?”RedHood在耳机里嚷嚷，“你在吗。”

“我发誓，如果你今天晚上继续开你的蹩脚玩笑，我就——”

“好的，我们回到正题，马罗尼家族的人今天来到了会客室。”

“法尔科内家族和马罗尼家族是兄弟家族，这没什么值得惊讶的。”布鲁斯说，他慢慢踱向大厅的角落处。

“但是来客不是马罗尼家主。”RedHood说。

“萨尔瓦托·文森特·马罗尼没到场？”蝙蝠侠问道。

“到场的是他儿子之一，翁贝托。”

“一会儿我再联系你，明天晚上去冷山找我。”蝙蝠侠 立刻切断了联系。

伴随着引擎的轰鸣，那辆黑色的咆哮的野兽闯进了这个潮湿的山洞。洞穴中倒挂的蝙蝠已经学会了习惯，象征性的飞舞似乎是为了它的登场造势。

车门打开，一阵闷声的痛哼传来。这座犯罪都市的黑暗骑士缓缓的站起身。

“又是精彩的一晚，少爷？”阿尔弗雷德将托盘上的咖啡和甜点放到洞穴正中央的铁台上，那个曾经放过赃物，化学试剂，可能还有尸体（完整的和不完整的 ）也是蝙蝠侠吃夜宵的餐桌。

“我没记错的话，自从“小红帽先生”出现后，您的战损情况已经大大减轻？”阿尔弗雷德问道，一边弯腰拾起那些被四处丢下的黑暗骑士装备，每一件，每一件换来的钞票都可以让一个人衣食无忧好一段日子。

“今天企鹅人搞了一个大型号的炸弹，RedHood推了我一把，否则你可能多一道工序，把我缝起来。”布鲁斯往胸口缠着一圈一圈的绷带。他把带血剪刀扔到一旁， 无限靠近那只杯子。

“少爷，如果您是一名女性，我可能要建议您嫁给他。”管家像一只温顺的绵羊般轻咳嗓子，“毕竟，您要知道，现在珍惜伴侣（partner)的人可不多了。”

“阿尔弗雷德，我只是暂时与他搭档（partner）,你的幽默跟他的蹩脚笑话一样令人难以招架。”蝙蝠侠走出淋浴区，抓过浴巾擦拭他的头发。

“就算是帮我一个忙，希望您接受他的蹩脚笑话，”管家带着白手套的手在空中优雅地挥舞，从容不迫地调整着对话的节奏，“和我的，出于好心的幽默。”

“ 过几天我要去一趟教堂。” 布鲁斯盯着屏幕，喝光了杯中咖啡。

“说到教堂，老爷，”阿尔弗雷德拿出一个精心包装的包裹。“这是教堂神父杰森·托德先生寄给您的。”

布鲁斯看着一张张信纸微笑起来，他转而注视箱子底部，“嗯？”

“怎么了，少爷？”阿尔弗雷德走上前。

“他送了我一本书，一本初版书！”布鲁斯惊讶地抬头，“除了你，没有人知道我喜欢收藏初版书！”

“少爷，我更倾向于这是一个巧合。”阿尔弗雷德说，“毕竟您与托德先生素昧平生。”

“这倒是。”布鲁斯轻轻拿起这本仔细包装的书。

“少爷，书名是什么？”

“雷蒙德•钱德勒的《漫长的告别》。”布鲁斯说。

“也许我已经和文学脱轨了，”阿尔弗雷德问道，”您看过吗？”

“它讲述了两个友好的陌生人的一见如故，交为密友，和其中一个的“死而复生”。”布鲁斯说，他一边翻到扉页，“我很久以前看过——”

里面是一个人的手迹，摘录了这本书中的一句话：

说一声再见，就是死去一点点。

干杯，布鲁斯

那是杰森•托德留下的。布鲁斯把书啪地合上。

“少爷？”阿尔弗雷德疑道。

“别忘了安排去教堂的行程！”布鲁斯提醒，走出了蝙蝠洞。


	6. Chapter6

我对你的欲望何其可怕而短暂，  
何其混乱而醉迷，  
何其紧张而贪婪。  
——聂鲁达•巴勃罗《绝望的歌》

六月的太阳照得教堂外的白色石阶滚烫，布鲁斯缓步上行着，他的目光长久地停留在教堂附近的玫瑰园上。  
“少爷，如果这实在有违您的无神主义，您可以留在外面。”阿尔弗雷德喘了口气，摘下了头上的帽子。  
“不，今天罗马人和他的手下要来领圣餐，我不应该错过这个机会。”布鲁斯摇摇头，“阿尔弗雷德，你看那边的玫瑰园。"  
“出色的修理方式。”阿尔弗雷德观望了一会儿，这样说道。  
“我倒是觉得修剪方式和你的十分相似。”布鲁斯继续向前走，“但是更胜一筹。”  
两人走到教堂后几排坐下，罗马人选择了前排，他想要靠近圣坛。布鲁斯有些失望，可以看出罗马人今天只是为了祷告，今天不会得到更多有用的信息了。而整个圣餐礼才刚刚开始，这将是一场煎熬。  
“我当日传给你们的，原是从主领受的……”布鲁斯心不在焉的跟随着教徒喃喃念着几句圣餐礼经文，“这是我的身体，为你们舍的，你们应当如此行，为的是纪念我……”他听见了鞋子踏上地板的声音，有人走上了圣坛，他几乎忘了，施行圣餐礼的是神父杰森。  
“这杯是用我的血立的新约，你们每逢喝的时候，要如此行，为的是纪念我。”教徒们的低语连成一片，在他的耳边嗡嗡作响。而他自己只是该死地僵直在那儿。  
有些人似乎天生就备受神的眷顾，布鲁斯毫不怀疑当杰森·托德站在圣坛中央时，每个教徒都会坚信他能与圣灵相通。杰森·托德把他的头发整齐地梳到脑后，看起来和在婚宴上大不相同，都十分引人注目。他笔挺地穿着那身肃穆的黑袍，银色的十字架垂在他挺起的胸前。  
神父杰森在这片教区备受敬爱，他为孤儿院儿童的生活处境，服务设施的改善起到了极大的作用，他与礼拜天唱诗班的孩子关系很好，教堂的其他神职人员都极喜欢这位博学文采出众的神父，据说他会五门外国语言。布鲁斯曾揣测他会是“笑容满面，普渡众生”那种类型的“领头羊”。他似乎错了。  
高大年轻的神父不苟言笑，他的眼角低垂，神态冷静自持，更具，压迫性。下午的阳光透过教堂正面的玫瑰彩窗，打下一片绚丽的光影，完全笼罩在神父的身上；神父的面容完全隐没在一片温暖又模糊的光晕中，他似乎不再是一个活生生的存在，而是一个渺远虚无的媒介，折射出圣子的魂灵。  
在教堂后几排处，只能看见一个笔直高大的轮廓。不知何时，教徒的吟诵圣餐礼经文的声音以停息。是神父宣读的时候了。  
“凡真正悔改离弃罪，并相信基督救恩的人，都可以前来领受这象征筵席。”神父平缓清亮的声音在空间内回荡，教堂的聚声效果很好，这提醒了布鲁斯，神父只是个同他一般大的人。这个世界上总有许多方式拯救众人，也许自己选了其中最糟的一种。  
“凭信心领受耶稣基督的生命，使你的心灵得着安慰和喜乐，”神父极为自然的站立在那儿，他和那些神态安详的雕塑一般，与这座平静的建筑融为一体。  
“让我们记得，这是纪念我们主的受死和受难，也等候他的再来，让我们不要忘记我们是同为一个肢体的，”太阳逐渐被云层遮挡住，教堂重新暗了下来，人们又可以看清神父的容貌，看到他端正的轮廓，看到他波澜不惊的绿眼，看到自然光在他脸上形成的细碎的阴影，“我们是与主同席的。”  
宣读告一段落，所有人都安静地等待着，享受这空气中静谧的崇敬，  
“请会众共祷，认罪悔改及感恩纪念主。”  
所有人都深深低下头，交叠双手聆听神父念祷词，布鲁斯也默默垂下头，身处在这样的意志虔诚的信徒中，他认为自己飘忽的走神将会是对神父和所有来到这的教众的冒犯，而他无意于此。  
“……我们素来所说的，所想的，所做的，都有过恶，得罪上主，干犯主的圣怒……”神父向前迈了一步，“将尊贵，荣耀归于主的圣名，阿门。”  
“阿门。”教徒们回应。  
教堂的最深处响起钟声，召唤罪人前来悔改。钟声再次响起，教众们上前领圣餐。布鲁斯停滞了几秒，跟着阿尔弗雷德加入了队伍。他看见跪着的信徒仰起头接受神父赐予的圣餐。这很艰难，事实上，他的脚步在向前，走向圣坛前的栏杆，但内心却早已停滞不前。  
他在圣坛前跪下，沉重的钟声又响起，就像渐袭的阴霾积郁在他的心头；按照教规，他攥紧拳头，捶打心口以示悔罪。他可以看见那黑色的袍角来到了面前，仿佛经受了冰冷的空气，他裸露的皮肤产生一阵战栗。  
好像引颈受戮般，他仰起头，紧紧闭上了眼；站在他身前的神父却毫无动静，他倏然睁开了双眼，却发现神父已经俯下身子，似乎被他吓了一跳，正错愕地盯着他，而神父拿着面饼的手刚刚凑到他嘴边，那张薄如纸片的面饼抵在了他的嘴唇下沿，那只手微弱的挪动，让那摩擦的触感格外明显。  
他像一个勺子送到嘴边的婴儿，下意识顺从地张开了嘴，而眼睛还注视着露出一抹笑容的神父，那是圣餐礼中神父的第一个微笑。  
他出丑了。  
他垂下头，交叠双手，放在圣坛栏杆上；调整了一下身子，减轻膝盖的压力。面饼在他的嘴里早已消融，但那份浓郁的羞辱却挥之不去。布鲁斯相当确定自己已经窘迫得双耳通红了。

回到自己的座位上后，他仍然回味着羞耻的滋味，随后神父的宣领和教众的回应诗歌，他一个字也没听进去。  
仪式结束了，神父回到了教会准备的休息室，教徒们纷纷离场。  
“多好的年轻人啊，”阿尔弗雷德感叹，“少爷，您应当去杰森神父表示感谢，鉴于他寄给你那么贴心的礼物。”  
当阿尔弗雷德遣词造句不再用“我建议您”，“我请求您”，而是“您应当”的时候，就意味着他该死的必须做这件事。  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
杰森将那只茶壶擦了五遍，把所有的摆设调整一下位置，他怕自己迫不及待地把所有细节都展示给即将来的人看。他在无数次徘徊后终于坐了下来，杰森确信自己有些不正常的亢奋，从布鲁斯跪在那儿，因为窘迫而闭上眼睛开始。  
有人敲了敲门。  
“请进！”他轻咳一声，以免声音产生不必要的颤抖。  
“听说你在，我就来了，杰森神父。”那个他本来没可能见到的年轻的布鲁斯猫一样走了进来，语调轻浮又充满活力。和布鲁斯亲近的人几乎没有机会见到他这个样子，这种，甜蜜可亲的哥谭宝贝派头。杰森有力地与他握了握手，另一只手不引人注目地死死捏住大腿，以免自己扭曲地笑出来。  
“请坐，喝茶吗？”他说着替布鲁斯斟茶。  
布鲁斯今天穿了蓝灰色的英式西服，领口用了蝉形阔领带；看得出布鲁斯还是十分在意自己的穿着的年纪，在杰森成为罗宾的那个时期，布鲁斯已经穿上了炭黑色的西装，打着稳重的温莎结，而且领口千篇一律。  
布鲁斯正处于极度不自然的状态，杰森确信，他在道谢期间整理了两次左袖口，将右腿搭在左腿上又放下，而面前的茶杯他一动没动。  
那么，他可以让布鲁斯更窘迫一点。  
“孤儿院的孩子们都很期待过几天的感谢活动，布鲁斯先生，你是第一次参加圣餐礼吗？”他状似无意地微笑着。  
效果好到出人意料，布鲁斯伪装性的微笑破裂得难以拼凑，而他的脸开始涨红，“天……我很抱歉我在仪式上的糟糕表现……”  
杰森差点忘了，布鲁斯不只是刚刚成为蝙蝠侠，他也才刚刚伪装成一个花花公子，而他现在显然会应对的只有美女顺从地讨好，擅长的只是对说恭维话的人们露出漫不经心又迷茫的微笑。刺客联盟中多年的独自苦修显然并不能提高他的人际交往能力；他能从那尚不完整的保护壳中看到布鲁斯少年时期的样子，一个内向，极度自尊的少年。  
这点倒是没有变，后来的布鲁斯很少如此尴尬，那是因为他几乎将一切都做到了尽善尽美，其实当他出现失误时也会陷入这般境地，只是他有机会缩在自己的小天地而已。  
他和布鲁斯几乎同龄，而他才是那个在大街小巷混过多年，又夜巡了数年的家伙。杰森几乎就要产生一种“恃强凌弱”的内疚感了，然而他高涨的情绪就像潮水，将那小小的负疚冲刷了下去，“你做得很好，先生。”  
这次布鲁斯拿起了茶杯，倒是更像为了挡住自己的脸。布鲁斯似乎重新整理好了自己破碎的心情，“你可以叫我布鲁斯。”他抬起头，固执地注视着杰森。  
这就是他性格中杰森最爱的一点，该死地固执。蝙蝠侠从不会在任意一场战斗中放弃，就算是社交战斗。  
“布鲁斯，要吃巧克力吗？”他拿出一个盒子。  
“谢谢，”布鲁斯从善如流，他看了一眼空了大半的盒子，“……很爱吃巧克力吗？”  
“哦，”这次杰森真正露出了痛苦的表情，“唱诗班的孩子们总是需要些小奖励，他们耍无赖的技巧真是登峰造极。”  
布鲁斯真正笑了出来，“孩子们都很喜欢你，我想来参加弥撒的小女孩一定抓着你不放。”  
“她们大多数想要花园里的玫瑰，”杰森说，“需要添茶吗？”  
“谢谢，”布鲁斯把茶杯递过去，调整了坐姿，双手搭在腿上，一副愿闻其详的模样，“窗外的玫瑰园是园丁修理的吗？”  
“不，我主动接管了它。”当年阿尔弗雷德手把手教他这个，来消磨杰森自己无处挥霍的旺盛精力。  
“它们太棒了，狠狠挫败了我的管家的骄傲，他一直自诩是哥谭最杰出的那个，但你比他做得还好。”布鲁斯站起身走到窗前，右手支在扇形玻璃窗旁边，向窗外张望，同时把左手撑在腰侧，他的任何动作对杰森来说都是新颖的。布鲁斯那张年轻英俊的脸暴露在阳光下，暖光为他描绘出一个金色的轮廓，就像一张老相片，发出暧昧模糊的光晕；似乎这个优雅的生物从一百年前就华美如此，而他一百年后仍是这副仪态。  
杰森所做的就是扮演他熟悉的陌生人，而陌生人却拥有着特权，可以肆无忌惮地把目光放在布鲁斯身上。

在停车场告别后，返回的他听到了拳打脚踢的声音。杰森谨慎地走到了声源处，只剩下一个人倒在了停车场的一角。他赶忙扶起对方，那个人被揍得不轻，但他还是认出了对方，  
“双……哈维·登特先生？”


	7. Chapter7

Chapter7

所以，我们不丧胆。外体虽然毁坏，内心却一天新似一天。  
——《圣经·新约·林后》4章16节

他读过柯南·道尔的书，里面的侦探似乎只要乔装出去游荡一天，或者叼着烟斗缩在躺椅里一夜，案件就抽丝剥茧般明晰起来，但在四签名一案中，那个有名的侦探也浪费了一周徒劳地去乡下抓鸭子。其实侦探们更多时间被用在了“抓野鸭”上，蝙蝠侠有许许多多这样的夜晚，就像今天，他看了好一会儿马罗尼的手下打桥牌。他们只是在打牌，每周二，聚集在马罗尼的秘密餐馆，他们出老千，抱怨自己的妻子，晚餐有太多番茄等等，抱怨这个该死的餐馆总是缺少好咖啡。

他在又一个徒劳无功的夜晚走向自己的车，沉默漆黑的老伙计；像他一样，是个孤胆英雄。“哦，不是吧。”他瞪大眼睛看向车底，“呼叫便士一。”他嘟哝着拨弄通讯器。

蝙蝠侠已经整整两天没和他的管家通话了，主要责任在于阿尔弗雷德。管家发现呆在孤儿院的布鲁斯睡眠时间有所增长，平均每天的睡眠时间增长到了两个小时；而蝙蝠侠总是找借口回到庄园时，却通宵达旦地对着蝙蝠洞的屏幕，他自此拒绝黑暗骑士以任何拙劣的借口慢性自杀。

“少爷，我希望您不是又一次对西西里大厨过敏。”

“有一只猫，”蝙蝠侠嘟囔，“有一只猫在扒蝙蝠车的轮胎。”他蹲下身仔细察看这只生物，那只猫瘦骨嶙峋，一个劲地啃着对它而言硕大的轮胎。“我猜它可能有寄生虫。”他拿出一块干净的布料将它裹起来，那只猫只是轻微地挣扎了几下，“它可能还很饿。”

“我很遗憾，老爷，庄园里没有供给宠物的疫苗，但我可以远程进行一定程度的指导。”那个管家完全熄灭了黑暗骑士微茫的希望，“你还没原谅我么，阿弗？”

线路的另一头静了几秒，“您前几天体温高得荒唐，少爷，需要我描述您过劳病倒后的状态吗？”阿尔弗雷德语调饱含谴责，“那些案件也许的确很紧迫，但您应该体谅一位老人家的心，他不希望看见唯一的孩子病到说胡话。”

布鲁斯屈服了，这就是他为什么穿着便服站在医院里，看着医生为那只猫体检。阿尔弗雷德了解夜间身份对布鲁斯的意义，那几乎是布鲁斯·韦恩的全部了。他在父母的坟前许下的承诺，承诺成为人们和黑暗之间的最后一道壁障，承诺除掉这座城市中夺走他们生命的罪恶。他有时候会怀疑自己采取的方式是否正确，给一座城市带来光明有很多种方法，比如一位像父亲一样的医生，像戈登一样的警长，像……一样的神父。

阿尔弗雷德无数次向他保证，他的父亲一定会为此而骄傲，但是布鲁斯一样在意阿尔弗雷德的看法，他完全等同于布鲁斯的父亲；布鲁斯知道这位父亲一样的长辈并不支持他的夜间生活，也许在阿弗看来他就是在慢性自杀。这位老人十分清楚，他永远也放弃不了这漆黑的行头，但阿弗只是日复一日地站在他身后，缄口不言。

布鲁斯不愿继续思考，逃避总比无解的思索来的轻松，他总在这一秒让思维轻松地转个弯。他上前一步接过那只猫，把注意力放在医生的指导上。

当布鲁斯挤进通往阁楼的小楼梯，他才彻底松了口气，小猫很安静，但是它的呼吸声和热度都让他紧张不已。他走进屋，倒吸了一口冷气，他才想起自己还有一位室友。杰森是个忙碌的神父，他总是后半夜才回来，有时住在教堂那边。布鲁斯十分乐意，他免去了解释自己行踪的麻烦。

他坐在自己的床边，头痛地看着屋内，高大的占据一面墙的书架（杰森对阅读有一种病态的迷恋），那张舒适的棕色大沙发，房间中央的桌子，桌子上和窗台上精巧的瓷器（杰森的爱好），一排排的育苗盆（杰森的爱好）。这里绝对不适合放进一只猫，一只小猫。

他干了一件蠢事。

这只猫的身子是黑色的，胸口有一块十字状的白斑，它的小脑袋也是白色的。洗干净的小猫趴在他的腿上，爪子微微勾住裤子的纤维，发出细小的呼噜声。

布鲁斯低头深思，他还是先去喂猫吧。

门外的楼梯吱呀作响，真的，没有人能在这儿隐藏自己的行动。布鲁斯的毛孔扩张了一瞬，他只来得及把两手支在双腿上，将那活物隐藏在双臂形成的阴影中。

杰森推门而入，他眼眶发黑，下巴上是发青的胡茬，在此之前他整整三天都没回来过。他穿着一件黑色的夹克，一条牛仔裤，相比一个神父更像一个杀手。

杰森在进门的一秒定在了那儿，“老天啊。”他说，眼睛瞪得老大，大张的嘴和高抬的眉毛对他的形象是失败的挽回。“我看到了红牛和咖啡的易拉罐在窗台上，在床角，在桌子上，在桌子下，在椅子上？还有运动鞋，T恤，到处都是，衣柜是被炸了吗？”他摇着脑袋，倒是更像把眼睛从眼眶甩出来，杰森的肩膀瞬间下垂，他往后退了几步，像是在蓄力，布鲁斯不确定他是想夺门而逃还是跳窗而出。

“喵……”那只恶魔掐准静默的那一秒探出头，细细地叫了一声。

这对活跃气氛毫无帮助，只是让房间陷入长久的死寂之中。

“它是会发出声音的玩具，对吗。”杰森说。他走进屋，靠在书架上，那是这房间里唯一的净土，布鲁斯自己还是对书籍有着尊重的。“这是一种需要喂食的玩具。”他这样说，内心泛起强烈的内疚，他几乎要忘了面前的人比他小了六岁，“它打过疫苗了。”

“你在大街上捡到的？”杰森似乎放弃了抵抗，他跨过地上的垃圾走到布鲁斯窗前，俯下身伸出手掌。就像那天的圣餐礼，他也是站在身前，也是如此俯下身，布鲁斯抬头鼻尖就能碰到他的十字架。只是和那个整洁的神父不同的是，他能闻到杰森身上的烟酒气，看见他身上夹克压出的皱痕，一个与圣灵和三位一体全然无关的市集青年。

他任由杰森抱起腿上的小猫，杰森的动作很熟练。“它扒在一辆车的轮胎上，”布鲁斯解释道，杰森突然充满了兴趣，“你的车？”

“我没有车。”布鲁斯说，“就是……一辆车。”  
“晚上的一辆车？”杰森伸出食指轻轻按压猫头顶翘起的猫，他开始发出沙哑柔软的笑声，“也许它是想偷“一辆车”的轮胎。”

“是啊，它就是……看起来可怜巴巴的。”布鲁斯补充，杰森却突然绷紧了肩膀，“你就是这么有善心，是不是。”他硬邦邦地说；他盯着那只小猫好一会儿，对布鲁斯宣布，“我们要养它。”

布鲁斯向后微仰，“我买了牛奶。”他从床底拎出一个购物袋，“小猫喝牛奶，对吧？”他看到了杰森的神态，试图弥补自己全然无知又不负责的形象，“我错过医生的嘱托了，它…舔毛的姿态很引人注意。”拙劣的借口，他想起阿尔弗雷德的评价。

“拙劣的借口。”杰森说，“难以想象你当父亲的样子。”他轻轻拨开小猫的嘴，观察了一下它的牙齿，“跟我下楼，咱们给它搞点吃的。”他看着拎着购物袋站在一旁的布鲁斯，叹了口气，“把牛奶也拿着。”

布鲁斯只是很自然地接受了这个模式，说实话，在庄园里他也是这样和管家相处的，他已经习惯了面对阿弗对他生活习惯的辛辣讽刺；杰森甚至让他产生了宾至如归的亲切感，家，甜蜜的家，他在心底自嘲，或许他更应该担心一下自己会被杰森赶出去。

他和杰森又一次挤在狭窄的小楼梯上，他们一前一后默默走着，不约而同地降低自己产生的噪音，现在已经是凌晨一点，建筑内除了两人一猫再没有清醒的生物。

走过吃饭的大厅，他跟着杰森进入厨房。“抱紧它。”杰森说，“让猫离食物远一点。”他翻开厨房底层的柜子，拿出一盒猫奶粉，“奥利弗有时会照顾一些猫，他是个充满爱心的大块头。”

奥利弗是这里的大厨，布鲁斯怀疑他是个前黑帮，杀过人那种；一个满脸横肉的西西里胖子蹲下来喂小猫喝奶粉，也许他对生命的怜悯不包括人类。  
那只猫饿坏了，心无旁骛地低头进食。“现在我要解决自己的胃，”杰森支着大腿站在那儿，他没有看布鲁斯，“你的胃怎么样？”

“它在呼救。”布鲁斯真心实意地说，对西西里厨子过敏这事儿，不全是借口。

“吃不惯意大利菜？法国菜怎么样？”杰森打开了厨房的一盏小灯，昏黄的灯光照亮了这黑暗房间的一角。杰森就站在这个发光的角落，他把手撑在料理台上，身体后仰，布鲁斯几乎移不开眼睛，他总是能自如地站在这里，这狗屎的生活里，轻松占据一席之地，对于杰森·托德来说，料理好自己的生活不会比在木梯上接住抛过来的钉子更容易。

“我上周买了番茄，鸡蛋，奶油，洋葱。”布鲁斯说，“还有一罐红油漆。”他试图说些俏皮话取悦自己，说服自己别一直盯着杰森下巴的轮廓，别盯着灯光打在他鼻梁上的那块三角阴影。

“你喜欢红油漆口味的，对不？”杰森又一次发出哑声的低笑，这比布鲁斯的俏皮话更有效，在更好或更坏的方面。他脱下那件黑夹克，搭在厨房小桌子的椅背上。那只小猫朝着那个方向随意地嗅嗅，喷了个小小的鼻息。“嘘……kitty.”杰森对着那小小的一只发出爱怜的安慰，“它应该有一个名字。”

“c-a-t，cat.”布鲁斯对这事儿毫无热情，他仍然记得自己捡起这只猫的初衷。

“我要叫他特里。”杰森宣布，他穿着一件黑色的紧身上衣，没有神父穿这种便服。“因为它的头发是白的。”

“漫长的告别？”布鲁斯问道，“雷蒙德的那本。”

杰森惊讶地回头，他的手撑在冰箱门上，“是，你上过大学？”  
“上到一半就跑了。”布鲁斯如实回答。  
“你的大学宿舍一定堪比索多玛城。”杰森咧开嘴，露出白牙。  
布鲁斯对此保持沉默，他转移话题，“你喜欢雷蒙德的作品？”  
“只有《漫长的告别》，”杰森说，“犯罪并非恶疾本身，而是恶疾的症状。雷蒙德倒是条硬汉。”他扫视着冰箱，拿出一罐蘑菇罐头，拿出一把胡萝卜，还有布鲁斯说的那几样，“我们做奶油蘑菇汤。”

“那哥谭可真是病入膏肓。”布鲁斯如此评价，一边将牛奶抛给主厨，“需要搭把手吗？”

杰森在锅里加入水，鲜奶油和牛奶开始小火炖煮，他回头审视了一会儿布鲁斯，“你……刀工怎么样？”布鲁斯颇为自得地点头。他把蘑菇切片，番茄洋葱切丁，事实上他的确切的很好。

“干得漂亮。”杰森夸奖。

“我不是个需要得到夸奖的孩子，杰森。”布鲁斯仍然在为自己在“宿舍”里的地位作斗争。但是杰森甚至没有转头，“我是真心实意地想为你这一晚上的失败中找出值得褒奖的地方。”他快乐地说，把黄油在平底锅里煎得嘶嘶直响，“相信自己，相信人生，努力的孩子（kid)总会有好运的。”洋葱，番茄，胡萝卜金黄油亮，那种混合的暖香开始在这个昏黄的角落弥散，布鲁斯听到了彼此满足的惟谈。混合着食材的奶锅沸腾了，加入面粉勾芡，一锅完美的浓汤，奶香混合着蘑菇特有的气味。  
杰森像是进入了另一个空间，他一心一意地盯着那锅杰作，上升的雾气让他的五官变得模糊不清。布鲁斯坐在桌旁凝视着那个发光的角落，凝视着那个身影，那只发出咕噜噜水声的不锈钢汤锅，那个空了的牛奶纸盒，剩余的半块黄油；这就像看猫喝奶粉一样减压。

布鲁斯面带敬佩之色，他虔诚地注视着面前的浓汤，鲜亮浓郁的奶白色，蘑菇片一沉一浮，杰森最后加了芝士片和蒜香面包块。阿尔弗雷德的菜肴完成度太高，布鲁斯从未考虑过他的管家要完成其中的每一道工序，他以为，阿弗就是那样直接从冰箱或什么地方拿出了那些赏心悦目的食物，也许是上帝把这些食材组装起来的。

杰森把另一只碗放在桌子上，两个人挤在这张狭窄的木桌旁。“拜托，不要让我以为自己拯救了世界。”杰森抬眼看着他，“怎么样？”

“我的胃说它要给你一个吻。”布鲁斯低头嘟囔着。

“告诉你的胃，我的手接受它的赞美。”杰森挺直身子。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8  
万物开始凝聚，如金属。  
——聂鲁达•巴勃罗《傍晚》

七月的一个清晨，哥谭市银行月度董事会议。  
理查德·丹尼尔用指肚一下一下摩挲着玻璃杯，冰块寥寥无几，杯壁外凝结着一层细密的水珠，他神情恍惚的注视着被水滴洇湿后颜色变深的黑条纹西装。他一直喜欢意大利式，阿莉雅也喜欢，她说过要亲手扒掉这套很显身材的西装；布鲁斯·韦恩很明显更喜欢英国式的，典型的伊顿男孩；他抬起头，试图掩饰自己在会议上公然溜神的事实。  
“在座各位都知道法尔科内家族什么背景！赌博，诈骗，毒（品！”那个身家亿万的英伦男孩又在言辞振振地发表他该死的看法了。理查德·丹尼尔真想弯下腰看看他是否还穿着绅士标配的羊毛袜；废话总是令人恼火，尤其在说废话的人在董事会中非常有话语权的时候。  
“我们哪怕是动一下和他们做生意的念头——”韦恩继续说着。  
这就是了，这场董事会议纯粹是为布鲁斯·韦恩准备的。银行要和法尔科内合作，当然，谁不知道罗马人的鼎鼎大名；说服了韦恩理查德·丹尼尔就可以在法国多一座新的临海别墅。他扫视了长桌上的所有董事，他们都对和罗马人打交道的好处深有体会，他们在用眼神示意自己，是自己出场的时候了——  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯，”他把杯子缓缓放在桌上，开始有人轻笑出声，很好的开局，“你对卡迈恩·法尔科内的这些指控有点不着边吧。”他从椅子上起身，“他只是做进出口意大利鞋履生意的，我现在正穿着一双，他们舒服极了。”其实他也不知道自己脚上的鞋出自于哪儿，阿莉雅在巴黎给他买的，它们倒是的确很舒服。  
“我同意理查德说的，布鲁斯，”另一个印度裔董事说，“生意就是生意，银行也用得上法尔科内贸易那几百万。”  
“他打算在这里洗.钱，赃钱！”韦恩起身走出了会议室，“我不会……我不能任凭这种事发生。”  
会议室一时间很安静，某个位置传来一声悄悄的叹息；布鲁斯·韦恩有时候的凶狠的眼神不像是一个花天酒地的公子哥会有的，这点总是让理查德困惑不已。

他知道，罗马人不会轻易放弃说服布鲁斯的，不过那就罗马人的事了，也许他会开出一个让布鲁斯“无法拒绝的条件”。  
他知道在哥谭市某处，罗马人在笑。  
黄昏，罗马人的书房。  
“米洛斯，给马洛尼先生上杯酒。”卡迈恩·法尔科内说。  
“法尔科内，”马洛尼站起身，“韦恩家的小子还是不松口，你要知道，我家的几百万还放在外面，不真正变成银行里的数字可是让我寝食难安。”萨尔瓦托·文森特·马洛尼是马洛尼家族的“老大”，他乐得别人叫他这个称号；他现在站在这儿，站在罗马帝国的核心处，罗马人的家，这个色调沉重的书房里；以他的视角能看到房里的一切：芝加哥维提家族的卡拉·维提·法尔科内坐在靠窗的沙发上，一个矮而粗壮的强势女人，正是这样的一个女人养出了一个低能儿——乔尼·维提，卡迈恩把自己的侄子当作一个凑合的杀手，说实话，马洛尼认为乔尼·维提只适合去管理前教父的小番茄园。几个精明能干的副手坐在房间对面的阴影里。然后是法尔科内的小儿子，阿尔伯特·法尔科内。  
“爸爸，一定有法子——”阿尔伯托·法尔科内张口。  
“劳驾，阿尔伯托，我们在谈生意。”卡迈恩·法尔科内像往常一样打断了他。  
阿尔伯托·法尔科内，马洛尼几乎是看着他长大；一个奇怪的孩子，从小到大。西西里人都又矮又壮，他却长得细瘦，像根竹竿，皮肤苍白，不是漂亮的棕黑色；那瘦得突出的高颧骨和细鼻梁显然来自他的母亲。他认为一位教父就应该取一个正宗的西西里老婆，她们懂得在适当的时候远远得避开。卡迈恩，和他从小就一起的玩伴，却娶了个异国女人。  
阿尔伯托沉默寡言，带着一副怪模怪样的紫色镜片眼镜；他总是呆鹅似的坐在一边。他很想帮卡迈恩处理“家族生意”，卡迈恩所做的就是把他送去牛津呆了几年。马洛尼要是有这样的儿子，他一定会让他在血里浸个来回在拉出来。  
门外传来一阵嬉闹声，还有女人的调笑。  
卡迈恩·法尔科内咆哮着，“马里奥！  
外面的声音平息了，敲门声传进马罗尼的耳朵。进来的是卡迈恩的大儿子，马里奥·法尔科内。  
“爸爸，我和帕米拉一起回来了！”马里奥是个玩女人的饭桶，也是个英俊的高个子，他进来问候。马罗尼能看见门外站着一个女人，白人，漂亮的红发，那件浅绿色的裙子很衬她。  
“和你的女人一起滚出去！”罗马人咆哮着，他对自己的儿女达到溺爱的程度，一根鞭子都不舍得施。  
马罗尼转过头，继续这场谈话。  
傍晚，哥谭北面的防空洞。  
“Red，我们这是在动法尔科内家族的蛋糕。”沙利文家族中的一个——“水貂”米奇·沙利文说，沙利文家族是马罗尼家族的一部分，马罗尼的一条触手，杰森不知不觉的成为了操纵这条触手的“技术员”。  
杰森把脚支在铁桌上，他试图在心里描绘出马罗尼家族势力的整体轮廓，还差几块拼图。  
“boss,如果马罗尼那老混蛋发现了我们会被生剥了皮，挂在屠宰场的铁钩上的。”“水貂”的兄弟“唐尼小子”唐纳德·沙利文补充道，水貂獐头鼠目，但唐尼小子却肥头大耳。  
“哦，唐尼，屠夫一定会把你和猪搞混的。”“滑头”吉米·墨菲出言，他是个满腹阴谋的小人。  
沙利文家族还有两个人，“俊男”凯文·凯利，“二心”威力·奥尼尔。  
“马罗尼正在应对银行那边，他这三个月份没精力干第二件事。”杰森抬头，“咱们加快速度，我午夜还有个约会。”  
“emmm……boss,你带着这个红桶似的玩意去泡妞？”唐尼小子问。  
杰森嗤笑一声，“我的妞还喜欢带着佐罗面具把我吊起来呢。”  
“ewww!”其余几个人面露反感。  
晚上，银行长理查德·丹尼尔的顶层公寓。  
理查德·丹尼尔起身走到迷你吧台，他倒了整整一杯马尔萨拉葡萄酒。他心满意足地看着这公寓里精心设计的楼梯，光可鉴人的大理石地板，还有支撑着这个空间的高大的古罗马式石柱，  
“敬罗马帝国——”  
举起的杯子被一枚黑色的飞镖粉碎，他的手被那锐器划伤，他瑟瑟发抖地盯着地板，那上面映出一片巨大的黑影，一个黑色的梦魇。  
“理查德·丹尼尔，”那怪物在他背后说，“法尔科内的钱，不许存进银行。”  
阿莉雅在楼下笑着叫喊，“亲爱的！赶紧了，离预约时间只剩半个小时了！”  
当理查德鼓起勇气再回头张望时，那黑影已经消失不见了。  
离午夜还有半个时辰，罗马人大宅外一个隐蔽的角落。  
黑暗骑士无声的想要潜入，一声清咳从背后传来。  
Red Hood抱着双臂站在那儿，“你好。”  
“我以为我们订的是十二点整。”蝙蝠侠开口。  
“但是不只我一个人提前来了，对吗，先生？”RedHood说，“某人想要吃独食，然后在十二点整溜走。”  
“如果你独自一人干了蠢事，老蝙蝠，”他接着说，”no one can save your ass.”  
蝙蝠侠一声不吭地继续向前，RedHood跟在他后面。  
他们悄然进入罗马人的书房，这是个沉默的罪行陈列室，蝙蝠侠小心地打开了保险柜，而另一个正检查带锁的柜子。  
房子里安静得可怕，突然，两个人听到了某种细微地声响，什么东西细细簌簌地摩擦着地板。Red Hood低叫了一声，一种绳子似的东西有力地缠住了他的脚踝，毫秒之间他就被狠狠撩到在地上。警报声骤然响起，大宅里传来了缭乱的脚步声，还有意大利语的嚷嚷。  
蝙蝠侠则是被紧紧缠住了脖子，能听见他呼吸不畅的咳嗽声。空中有一只看不见的大手将他提到半空中，他抽出小刀向后砍了下去，但是那古怪的绳子只是变得更紧了。  
黑暗骑士立刻有了猜测，“毒藤！”他低声叫道。  
RedHood立刻会意，他掏出了燃烧弹扔到了房间中，有人推门而入。罗马人的保镖在一片火焰中胡乱开枪，那些古怪的藤蔓早已退去，RedHood搀扶着另一个从窗口逃了出去；破碎的玻璃轰然作响，橘红的火光从这个房间喷射而出，RedHood最后回头瞥了一眼花园中的植物，它们在火光下扭动着，他不确定是这会儿狂风的原因还是某个他不愿猜想的原因。  
火已经灭了，在一片狼藉中，卡迈恩·法尔科内走了进来，“米洛斯，我最信赖的朋友，你一定有个解释吧。”  
保镖米洛斯捂着流血的额头，“RedHood……和蝙蝠侠。”  
“哈哈哈，要知道，想当年这种事从来、绝对不会发生。你该不会是太老了吧。”萨尔瓦托·马罗尼也走了进来，他是卡迈恩的老友，也是罗马人夺取哥谭市控制权的头号对手，但至少两个家族是“兄弟家族”。  
“米洛斯，给我们两个上杯酒，其余的人把这话传开，”这个罗马君王，鹰隼般的教父说，“一百万悬赏他们任何一个，“蝙蝠，或是……Red Hood.”  
“我又救了你一次。”RedHood降落在一座楼房的顶部。  
“要统计的话是我八你六，应该是我赢。”蝙蝠侠说，“你怎么——”  
“我很好，谢谢你。”RedHood抢先说道。  
“……我只是问你的搜寻成果。”  
“也很好，还是谢谢你的关心！”Redhood四处张望着，“小姐，用送你回家吗？”等他回头时身边已经空无一人了。  
“飞鼠混蛋……我就知道……”  
Redhood不知道的是，黑暗骑士就在房檐下面，听到那声咒骂后，那个哥谭的骑士露出了一个转瞬即逝的微笑。

《哥谭公报》头条：银行行长理查德·丹尼尔辞职，布鲁斯·韦恩将领头。  
“去死！我要那银行耗子的命！”罗马人的手沉重地落在他昂贵的黑木桌上。  
“我警告过你，法尔科内，自打理查德·丹尼尔辞职后，哥谭没哪家银行想碰我们，我那几百万就存在——”马罗尼把雪茄从嘴里抽出，他拒绝了米洛斯递过来的酒。  
“闭嘴，马罗尼，要提不出解决办法的话，你也是问题的一部分。”  
“卡迈恩，”卡拉·维提开口，“眼下我们被掐住了喉咙。其他家族都对你有了顾虑，纽约，大都会，还有芝加哥。”这个金发女人是罗马人的妹妹，一条毒蛇。  
“也许国外的银行可以。”阿尔伯托低声说。  
“阿尔伯托，阿尔伯托，这些不是你需要考虑的，”他爱怜地拍拍小儿子的后背，“马里奥正在花园里举办派对，你应该去追那些漂亮姑娘。”  
“但是我想帮忙——”  
“卡迈恩，需要乔尼吗？”卡拉问道。  
“这孩子在意大利度了两个月蜜月了，我要乔尼过来，现在。”罗马人说。


	9. Chapter9

Chapter9

我是善牧，我认识我的羊，我的羊也认识我，如同你认识我，我认识父一样，我并且为我的羊舍掉性命。

——《圣经·旧约·若》10章14节

布鲁斯把锤子砸在了大拇指上，“嗷……”他发出一句不悦耳的咒骂。他忽视了杰森在旁边的一声低咳。

“注意语言，布鲁斯，孩子们会听到。”杰森在旁边做俯卧撑，他体质很好，将一只手背在身后，那只猫正摊成扁扁的一团躺在杰森的后背上。杰森在说话的时候布鲁斯甚至听不见粗重的喘息。

“神父为什么需要锻炼？”布鲁斯问，“你是怕在圣台上站太久昏过去吗，还是讲经时喘不过气？”

杰森从喉咙里发出了一声类似喷笑的声音，“在你看来我更需要锻炼肺活量？”他穿着一件紧绷绷的黑背心，手臂上虬结的肌肉随着动作一张一弛。也许布鲁斯问这句话只是为了光明正大的看他俯卧撑。他们呆在孤儿院后面的木工房里，那是杰森用一个车库改造的，车库门敞开着，八月份的阳光照射进来，形成一片光亮的区域，他和杰森都挤在那片有光的地方。

“这我倒是觉得不需要。”布鲁斯若有所思，他注意到自己差点把钉子反着敲进木头，注意力分散的象征。“为什么碧姬塔要一个大号书架？”

“你不知道她有多疯狂，算上哥谭图书馆和捐赠的书，她的书可以堆上天花板，”杰森停下动作，那只猫自如地跃下他的脊背。“我也会买书送给她，她的理解力很好，也很早熟，相比在犯罪巷乱晃我希望她在自己的房间阅读。”他说着双手交叉抓起背心的边缘，胳膊奇妙地一抬，那件黑色的布料就从腹部滑上胸膛，在经过肩膀，到了他的手上。神父都是处子，布鲁斯知道得很清楚，否则他会认为杰森·托德在女人的床前干过无数次这档子事。那个神父的肤色健康，上身每一块轮廓清晰的肌肉都是经过千锤百炼；这看起来不像日常刻苦锻炼就能办到的，更不用说他后背上的疤痕，那是长而锋利的刀形成的，布鲁斯确定。杰森踢踏着走到木工房角落的水管旁，开始冲洗自己的上身。布鲁斯转移视线，试图研究水雾在阳光下的折射，即使如此杰森的背影还是在映照在他的视网膜边缘处，一个不容忽视的存在。

杰森把滴水的头发往后一拢，就像布鲁斯第一次看到他那样；他走到木工房的桌子旁，抓起水壶喝起来，“嘿！怎么是牛奶？”杰森大叫着，他扭头盯着坐在地上做木工的布鲁斯。

“我猜你可能在长身体，营养加餐。”布鲁斯说，他慢悠悠地敲着那颗钉子，努嘴示意自己的水瓶，里面也是牛奶。

“你那个晚上买的牛奶太多了。”杰森说，“缺乏常识的家伙，不过你的木工活很好。”他俯下身，用手指逗猫，但是那只猫朝着他湿淋淋的手指发出不满的嘶叫，杰森开始笑起来，他直起身靠在桌子上，眼睛一眨不眨地看着布鲁斯的动作。这就是杰森·托德最令他恼火的地方，总是盯着他的一举一动，好像给猫喂食，给碧姬塔读塔木德，给孩子们做书架是什么稀奇事。

杰森总是呆在他附近，以一种直白的方式看着他，那双绿眼睛里不包含任何感情，不是好奇，好笑，或者任何其他意味；他似乎只想把布鲁斯的一举一动完全盛放在自己的眼睛里，彻彻底底。

这真的令人尴尬。布鲁斯尽力把全部注意力放在木头上，但是他对着杰森的那一侧脸甚至产生一种奇怪的刺痒，那感觉如此微小又难以忽视。他的胳膊甚至没法自如地动作，他的腰的酸痛此时简直无法忍受，他必须结束这可怕的沉默，他怀疑杰森已经看出他的异样了。

“我叔叔，”他开口，声音有点哑，但不是特别明显，“我和叔叔住，他以前教我的。”有用，杰森不再盯着他，脸上的不适消失了。

“你的叔叔没叫你如何收拾自己的房间，却教会你如何熟练地摆弄钳子和钉子。”杰森说，他语带调侃，却不含恶意。

“有一段时间，在我小时，发生了糟糕的事，”布鲁斯嘟囔着，“我完全无法集中注意力，我叔叔手把手教我这个。”他后悔了。他真的不该说这个，不是在杰森面前，杰森是个能在生活里安稳立足的人，这种见惯苦难的人也许会鄙视他的软弱。他调查过杰森的资料，自幼丧失双亲，在犯罪巷打拼到大，以优异的资质和能力成为教堂神父，一个天资聪颖又努力生活的人。他在以一个更好的方式拯救这座城市麻木的核心，方法有很多，但布鲁斯的确选了最差的那个。

“但你的叔叔一定没教过你把钉子倒着敲进去。”杰森说。布鲁斯这才发现自己干的蠢事，但是他很感激杰森没有像那些愚蠢的心理医师一样深深挖掘他对过去的回忆。杰森的语调平静，就像他主持圣餐礼时那样，一个经历过苦难的人会理解别人的轻描淡写下深可见骨的创伤。

“我叔叔除了他可怕的幽默感外什么都没教给我。”布鲁斯说，“顺便一提，你是我见过幽默感第二可怕的，不对，第三。”因为他突然想起了一个顶着小红帽的家伙。

“第二是谁？”杰森抱起猫，用手指梳理它的毛发。

“一个有能力一枪击毙大灰狼又把外婆家洗劫一空的小红帽（little redhood）。”布鲁斯话音未落，突然听到了一声怪响，类似把哽在喉咙里的水费劲地吞下去的咕噜声。杰森低着头，似乎平复着呛住后胸口的闷痛，他直直地举着那瓶奶。

“第二。”杰森嘟囔着，他咂着嘴，似乎品味着牛奶的味道。

“还有别的活吗？”布鲁斯问。

杰森点点头，“跟我来，咱们两个得一起干。”

他们进入建筑内，走进三楼最里面的房间。布鲁斯待在房间后面的角落，四处打量着；房间很大，有三扇高大的扇形窗户，上面垂着深红色的天鹅绒帘幕。房间墙壁上挂着油画，描绘的似乎是圣经故事。房间后面有几把又高又大的黑椅，样式古典，像是上个世纪被遗忘的古董。房间前有一个黑台，似乎和椅子是一套，上面有一束鲜花，台上是一个木制十字架。他注意到了房间的一个有趣的细节，在房间中间的天花板上固定着一道滑索，上面同样有两道帘幕，被用金色的绳索固定在正对的墙壁上。如果把帘幕放开，这道红色的帷幕会正好将房间分成两半。

“这是告解室，”杰森拎着水桶和拖把，“孩子们定期来这里告解。”

“孩子们也需要告解吗？”布鲁斯问。

“福音孤儿院的孩子们都是天主教徒，他们自己选择的。”杰森说，“很难找到更好的方法发泄他们内心中的负罪感或者伤痛，通过向我告解可以帮他们找到解决办法。”

两个人正在拖地，这时有人敲了敲门，站在门框旁。

那是阿尔伯特·法尔科内，罗马人的小儿子；罗马人把他从家族事业的淤泥中彻头彻尾地推了出去；罗马人的长女索菲亚辅佐着罗马帝王，罗马人的大儿子是个草包，在女人堆中鬼混，只有阿尔伯特是干净的，身上一点污迹也没有，牛津大学的高材生，他对莎士比亚的文学有着独到的见解，阿尔伯特经常来孤儿院看那些孩子，他是杰森的朋友，与布鲁斯·马龙是一面之交。

“告解真的有用吗？”阿尔伯特的眼睛隐藏在他紫色的镜片下，走廊中的阴影加大了他嘴角的弧度。他和杰森微笑着握了握手，和布鲁斯点头示意。

“你今天来得不是时候，”杰森拍拍他的肩膀，“万圣节快到了，孩子们都在准备自己的服装。他们没空和你玩。”

“他们趴在那儿画来画去本身就很有趣，我可以在那儿看一整天。”阿尔伯特说，“我想要安排一场告解，杰森。”

杰森点点头，“你什么时候来教堂？”

“安息日，”阿尔伯特说，他无意识地垂下了肩膀，“爸爸要来参加弥撒。"


	10. Chapter10

Chapter10

我看见自己如那些旧锚般被遗忘。

当黄昏靠岸,码头格外悲伤。

我的生命已倦,徒然地受饿。

我爱我没有的东西。你如此遥远。

我的厌烦与缓慢的暮色博斗着。

但夜来临,并开始对我歌唱。

——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《第十八首诗》

杰森穿上长白衣,将黑色常服的扣子系上;它有三十三个纽扣,象征耶稣生活的三十三年。他对着镜子披上祭披。他放慢自己的速度,让自己有充足的时间观察镜子里的自己,无论多少次,那个神父看起来都像一个陌生人。一个生活优渥,内心平稳,充满怜悯的圣人,那不是他。而孤儿院的杰森又是一个心地善良的市集青年,那也不全是他。两个衣柜往往能引起两种生活方式,或是两个性格。

没有人能真正逃避死亡,克利诺斯的方式也不能,在这个世界,杰森就是一个由混混长成的神父,激励人心的最佳范例,就好像他在十六岁时没被一个疯子用撬棍打得粉身碎骨,就好像他没从那个池子里死而复生,就好像那个怨天尤人又委屈暴躁的第二个罗宾从没存在过。杰森仍然对每一个“抛弃他”的人心怀愤懑,但是他却没有任何理由报复这个世界,因为它是无辜的;这个世界的杰森,也就是他自己,受人尊敬,他甚至没有理由心怀不满,因为一切都还没发生;布鲁斯还是一个会注重打扮的年轻人,哈维·邓特是一个正义的检察官,即使双面人杀死了杰森的父亲,迪克·格雷森还没来到这个城市,提姆·德雷克还是个小屁孩,小丑刚横行霸道没几年,什么都没有发生。

这就是死亡的意义,你和你的亲人,所爱的人,仇恨的人永远隔绝,你没法以任何一种方式与他们沟通;这个世界上再也没有第二个人知道,曾经有个十六岁的孩子受过折磨,他曾经的生活痕迹被彻彻底底从这个世界上抹消了。所以,克利诺斯的馈赠不过是死亡的另一种形式,杰森也说不好它到底是赐福,还是一种诅咒;他在机车上遥望灯火通明的韦恩大宅,自己却没有任何理由走进去向阿尔弗雷德讨一杯咖啡喝,他对于布鲁斯他们只是一位的陌生人。你所爱的人是你的熟悉的陌生人,这也许是个诅咒。

当杰森爬出拉撒路池后,他发现世界运转如常,蝙蝠侠后面跟着一个替代品,他火冒三丈,他有理由向世界发泄,但现在他又能做什么呢?

他并非不知好歹,能和布鲁斯并肩战斗是他第一次复活以后最渴望的事,但那时他没有任何借口去靠近他。人们都以为罗宾是与黑暗骑士最接近的人,是最有特权的角色,但是杰森很清楚,罗宾这个身份才是最大的壁障。黑暗骑士是罗宾的战友,长官。罗宾是蝙蝠侠的士兵。长官的命令是绝对的,长官与士兵的地位是不平等的,因此,如果黑暗骑士出现失误,即使罗宾违规的目的是挽救,也属于违纪。

杰森不想成为布鲁斯的士兵,他想成为布鲁斯的搭档,一个行动不受约束,可以调侃对方的搭档。他甚至想成为他的陌生人,那也是他在第一次复活后带上头罩的原因,他想要享受一个逐渐熟悉,信任的过程,而不是被迫变成一个罗宾,如同强行嫁接的枝条。他想要了解布鲁斯的全部,他的轻浮的伪装,初次结识的尴尬,他的过去,他的被隐藏的爱好,通过他的每句话,他的一举一动。他想让布鲁斯逐渐信任他,一步一步。

当布鲁斯带着那副愚蠢的黑框眼镜用有点傻的表情看他做饭时,他承认心里的自得。

他可以克服死亡带来的痛苦,以神父的身份生活,实际上,他十分喜欢这个;看到人们逐渐坚定信仰是一件令人愉悦的事,一个能有所依凭有所相信的人会活得很幸福。

如果那个晚上,布鲁斯没有在犯罪巷收留他,他也许会成为一名神父。

教堂的钟声响起,是做弥撒的时间了。


	11. Chapter11

Chapter11

属灵的人能看透万事，却没有一人能看透了他。  
——《圣经·新约·林前》2章15节

教堂的钟声又响起，弥撒正进行到一半。

阿尔伯特从鼻子里喷出一道烟雾，将左手插进灰色呢子大衣的口袋里。今天的天空是灰色的，教堂的停车场看起来就更荒凉，它后面的玫瑰丛也只是加深了这一印象。阿尔伯特在英国读书的那段时间里对园艺有所了解，花园所展现出来的态势往往能反映出设计花园的人的精神面貌。在他看来，修剪这座玫瑰园的人有一种近乎野蛮的直率，似乎更欣赏某种程度上的自然；在树丛的右侧采取了标新立异的修剪方式，怪异但是令人印象颇深。他知道是杰森负责玫瑰园的修剪，这才是最有趣的地方。  
杰森是他的挚友，也是一个真诚的人，但是往往这种性格的人不会与阿尔伯特成为朋友。两个要好的人肯定有某种共性，阿尔伯特不厌其烦地对此进行揣测；杰森不是一个普普通通的老好人，这点阿尔伯特足够清楚。杰森在鉴赏文学时总是痴迷于叛逆又独到的见解，并以推倒权威为荣，这时候他会露出那种表情，暴躁兴奋的表情；不只是文学方面，身为神父的杰森对不同版本的圣经颇有研究，而他很喜欢在翻译的差别和解读上进行过度地深究。  
通常来说，十四岁到十八岁的青春期里过渡不当的青少年会有两种表现，一种是对于象征权威的长辈的挑衅，并为荣，并保持对这种心理上越权行为的兴奋。杰森的种种行为无不与这一点吻合，他很有可能在青春期的阶段内和他的长辈经历了漫长又痛苦的心理战争。没有经过恰当的引导的青年在将来的发展中多半会具有挑衅权威的倾向。第二种表现则是对长辈的过分顺从和依赖，阿尔伯特自己就是个中典例，他从不否认自己对爸爸的尊敬。阿尔伯特大衣里穿着上好的意大利西装，他从不关注这些，他甚至厌恶那个裁缝，当软尺换上他的上身时，他只感受到一阵强压下的窒息；他曾透过那面高大的镜子打量自己，一个像竹竿似的小年轻，相比爸爸的棕色皮肤他太过苍白，下巴太尖锐，鼻梁是瘦高的，他甚至没有一个意大利人应该有的鹰钩鼻。他穿在那意大利西装里看起来太过突兀，那样子幼稚可笑，他曾在小的时候穿过一次爸爸的西装，而他成年后的样子和那时无甚区别。

停车场的角落处是爸爸的保镖，他们都要鞠躬亲吻他的手背，畏惧他的称他为罗马人，兄弟家族的称他为法尔科内，手下称他教父，和爸爸同龄的亲属称他卡迈恩。但是阿尔伯特只需叫他爸爸，这是他的血亲要求的，这是家族的传统，血脉相通的亲近表现。

想要加入家族事业有什么错，但他在十七岁那年争取换来的结果就是爸爸把他送到了剑桥好几年。他和爸爸的关系并没有因此而变差，他只是变得更加听话了。

有可能这就是他和杰森的共性，急于像自己尊敬的长辈自我证明，结果碰到了钉子罢了。

但这也是所有他们这个年纪的人的共性。

“阿尔伯特，你挡住光了。”粗噶难听的声音从他身后的车里响起。

阿尔伯特叼住烟深深地吸了一口，默不作声地走到车后，透过后窗紧紧盯着里面的人影，那是乔尼·维提。爸爸的侄子，体型巨大的蠢猪，智商可能在六十以下，他说话声音隆隆低沉，语速迟缓，黑色的头发稀疏地贴在他的头皮上。他对爸爸盲从，言行举止和那个零智商超级罪犯所罗门·格兰迪一样迟钝。但是他有着纯正的西西里血统，无论是他魁梧的身材，还是棕褐色的皮肤；爸爸任命他为杀手，是不是因为他这身西西里人的皮？  
乔尼·维提正在擦手里的狙击枪，爸爸交给了他一项暗杀任务，这是八月份的会议订好的；目标是已辞职的银行行长理查德·丹尼尔，敢于背叛罗马人的人就要有被打成筛子的觉悟。

“别再羡慕我了，小阿尔伯特。”乔尼·维提发出难听的笑声，他把漆黑的烟草吐到地上，露出一口难看的牙，“卡迈恩叔叔不想让你掺和进来，你胆小得像个兔子，不适合干这事儿。”他不理会阿尔伯特冰冷的沉默，“你最好少在家族会议上插嘴，你看到马罗尼先生看你的表情了吗，你在给卡迈恩叔叔和罗马家族丢脸。”

阿尔伯特敬佩乔尼·维提的愚蠢，在这样的家族里还能直言不讳，这种人在被暗杀之前可能就已经死了。

弥撒结束了，卡迈恩坐进车里，他拍了拍阿尔伯特的肩膀，“怎么样，你好点了吗，阿尔？”

“爸爸，我想参加万圣节的家族会议。”阿尔伯特低声说。

“像你这个年纪的孩子就应该出去追那些女孩，”罗马人宽慰地笑笑，“马里奥要和他的新女友，那个帕米拉去万圣节义卖会，你和他们一起去吧。”

“是。”阿尔伯特答应了，一如既往。


	12. Chapter12

Chapter12  
也许你的梦  
漂离我的梦  
穿过黑暗的大海  
那时你尚未存在  
我航行在你身边  
没有认出你  
——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《情诗·岛屿之歌》

“如果你停止搅动那些冰块，我会感激不尽。”沉默了一会儿，黑暗骑士如是说。他注意到自己的黑色仿爪手套在纸质资料上留下了深深的划痕，而这很大程度上归功于坐在他对面的，像个女学生一样的蠢货。

RedHood停止用长柄勺搅拌酒杯里的冰块，噪音终于消失了。他嘬饮了一口“螺丝起子”，就是那种颜色橘红的鸡尾酒，发出了吸吮声。蝙蝠侠拿贝恩的光头发誓他是故意的。

“冷山的酒保是个白痴，”RedHood说，“他们所谓的“少女杀手”只是青柠汁或柠檬汁加金酒，再加一点糖或苦料，最正宗的应该是一半金酒加一半罗斯牌青柠汁，不加别的，远胜马丁尼。”

“它叫螺丝起子（screwdriver），它的酒精度数远没达到把女人灌醉的程度。”蝙蝠侠反驳道，然后他就听到了对面的大笑。

“天哪，我成功了，蝙蝠，”RedHood让身体随着旋转椅转了一圈半，然后把双腿一支搭在长桌上，“我终于成功让你加入了我的，你所谓的，’无聊而无意义的话题’。”

而黑色保护层之内的布鲁斯没法对此说什么，因为他不确定自己犯蠢的答案是哪一个：数个通宵帮助孤儿院孩子们准备节日的装饰，RedHood堆积在桌子上的发光的南瓜灯（刀工细致，有蝙蝠标志的），还是在橘红的烛光下他的轮廓；他带着多米诺面具，再加上一些布鲁斯不是十分确定的方法，导致Red Hood的面部特征不能通过软件识别。但是最直观的一点是这家伙下巴的线条足够流畅。

“也许关于毒藤女你能有些有趣而有意义的要说。”他找回了一点身为黑暗执法者的感觉，压低了声音；但是这感觉很快就被Red Hood手捏着西柚片往嘴里送的景象冲击得烟消云散了。

“就是这个。”Red Hood一把抱起一个南瓜，另一只手捏住杯中的柠檬片塞进嘴里。

“南瓜还是柠檬片？”他问道。

“你的笑话讲得很烂，”那个混蛋毫不客气地说，“罪犯间的小道消息说毒藤在找南瓜。”

“这是一种隐喻？”蝙蝠侠说，“或者——她打算在南瓜上做手脚？她可能会利用这次的万圣节下手，有消息说毒藤要和马里奥·法尔科内一起去万圣节义卖会。我需要你在万圣节义卖会场监视毒藤的行动。”

“你不去那儿？别告诉我你还要和小孩子一起去讨糖果。”  
“……”

“好吧，蝙蝠侠从不解释，我知道。”RedHood说，“认真的，马里奥·法尔科内，罗马人的大儿子？罗马人知道帕米拉是毒藤吗?他儿子找了一个超级罪犯做女友？”  
“他们的日常对话中根本没有这件事，就好像被自然而然地屏蔽了，这很蹊跷。”蝙蝠侠说，“很可能这是一次双方的秘密合作，罗马人和毒藤达成了共识。”

“你在他的房间里安了多少窃听器？”RedHood问道。  
“和你在那里安装的一样多。”蝙蝠侠回答，“毒藤在哥谭东区有一片自己的菜园，里面种满了南瓜，但是鉴定显示那些植物不带有毒性化学物质，并不构成威胁。”

“那些植物自身的花粉和正常植物的有差别。”Red Hood说，“超出常规范围外的区别，明天就是万圣节，最近的哥谭人们都忙着雕刻南瓜灯，我追踪过这些特异花粉的分布情况，它们都集中在一些非常有趣的地点。”Red Hood说出一个蝙蝠侠意想不到的地点——蝙蝠灯。

“我没打算告诉你这事儿。”戈登说，“不过是一个无聊鬼的泄愤罢了。”

蝙蝠侠弯身观察着，蝙蝠灯上面有一个大大的十字，是用绿色油漆喷上去的，有人用记号笔在上面抄写了一句话：这等人是假使徒，行事诡诈，装作基督使徒的模样。

“我会让手下把他擦掉。”戈登说。  
“不对，”蝙蝠侠说，“这种油漆的成分有一些来自一个特殊的化学工厂。”  
“哦，天哪，别告诉我它跟一个绿色头发的家伙有关。”戈登摘下眼镜揉着鼻梁，“新水库才建成四年不到。”

“它们来自ACE工厂，小丑的基地之一，”蝙蝠侠起身，“我有种不好的预感，罗马人，毒藤，小丑，这三条线索厮混在一起，有我们不知道的交易在进行，也许就从明天开始。”

“也许你应该先担心一下哈维，”戈登说，“他今晚没来 ，一个重要的证人被罗马人收买了，针对卡迈恩·法尔科内的听证会被无限期延迟，自从听到这个消息后他的表情就非常恐怖。”

“这种事不是第一次发生，他也不是第一次暴跳如雷。”黑暗骑士回答。

“但是他今晚一直在摆弄手里的硬币。”


	13. Chapter13

Chapter13

似乎不为人所知，却是人所共知的；似乎已死，却是活着的。  
——《圣经·新约·林后》6章9节

杰森呵了一口气，环顾四周。哥谭一年一度的万圣节义卖会，它在广场上举行，四处都是明亮的橘黑两色装饰，硕大可怖的南瓜灯们随处可见，闪耀的火光从它们眼睛的孔中露出。人们会卖些有趣的货物，孩子们也可以和同伴们展示他们的服装。杰森对这个有印象，事实上他有几年参与过。

“你好，杰森神父。”阿尔伯托·法尔科内正在附近的货摊旁边，他还带着那紫色镜片的眼镜。阿尔伯托走了过来与他打招呼。

“嘿，阿尔伯托！”杰森挥手，“好久不见。”  
“孩子们都有他们的服装了吗？”阿尔伯托指的是孤儿院的孩子们，“我可以帮他们准备。”他说。

“他们吵嚷着要自己准备，那些天真是令人高度紧张，”杰森和阿尔伯托向前走着，“你知道，那些刀和剪子，真的是太危险了。”杰森笑着说。

“他们打算卖什么？”阿尔伯托问道。

“一些常见的万圣节小礼物。”杰森耸耸肩，回答道，“管理员们费了很大劲不让他们四处乱跑，我好不容易抽出时间四处逛逛，现在又要回去帮助他们了。”

“我可以去看看吗？我想去看看碧姬塔。”阿尔伯托说。

“可以，”杰森说，“不过那个怪丫头吃糖吃多了，现在正发糖疯呢。”  
“她一直都是那样的。”阿尔伯托露出一个淡淡的微笑。

他们来到了孤儿院孩子们卖货的地方，有个快速的白影抢先扑了过来，“阿尔伯托先生！”

碧姬塔是个棕色头发的小女孩，平时的言语有些奇异，热爱大部头的书，难以想象她才八岁。阿尔伯托经常去孤儿院看望这个年龄差很大的朋友。

“你好，碧姬塔，你的服装是白色幽灵吗？”阿尔伯托掏出口袋里的糖果递给这个女孩。

“是的，先生，这样的话阿姨就看不见我在吃糖了。”碧姬塔行了一个军礼，她小小的身影完全被裹进了厚重的白色床单中。

“咳。”杰森假声假意地清了清嗓子。  
“杰森才是在今天吃糖吃的最多的人！”碧姬塔说，“他把韦恩先生送给孩子们的巧克力夹心软糖全吃光了！”

“阿尔伯托，要买这个迷你南瓜灯吗？”杰森岔开话题。

“杰森神父，去看看牙齿对你有好处。”阿尔伯托·法尔科内点头说道，他把手伸进口袋——

“杰森神父，阿尔伯托先生！”一个口音浓重的男人喊道，那是一个印度裔银行董事长，杰森认得他，他身边的，是布鲁斯。

布鲁斯今天穿得很正式，他穿着一件天杀的白色礼服，漂亮的双排扣样式，领口是手系蝴蝶结，他就像一个英国贵族娃娃屋里的小人偶，当然，非常昂贵非常漂亮那种；杰森终于知道所谓的哥谭宝贝的称号到底是从何而来了，想当初他在查阅资料时看到这四个字笑得从椅子上掉了下来。

他不得不承认，布鲁斯很帅，是男性中很有竞争力类型的，他没想过自己有一天会以这个视角看布鲁斯，他的头发被整齐地向后拢，只有几根恰到好处的垂着；他像个小婴儿似的睁着那双蓝眼睛，露出虚假的微笑，杰森发誓，布鲁斯的整个身子都紧绷着，而他的每一个细胞都叫嚣着无聊。

当布鲁斯看到杰森时，他那虚假的面具终于有所变动，他的眼睛闪了一下，不再是那副磕嗨了的呆样，嘴角虚伪的弧度也平复了下来，“你好，杰森。”

“你好，布鲁斯。”杰森觉得有趣，似乎布鲁斯不愿意在正派的人面前伪装得很轻浮。

“杰森神父，我妻子每周末都会去教堂，她说你让她有了虔诚的信仰。”那个印度裔董事长笑着说，“今晚布鲁斯要举办慈善募捐晚会，你和阿尔伯托都可以度过一个完美的晚上。”

杰森谢绝了他，阿尔伯托也是。杰森会来，但是是以另一个身份。

两个人告辞后，有人过来买南瓜灯。

是哈维·邓特。

哈维·邓特，双面人，但现在只是一个英俊年轻的检察官。

“神父先生，谢谢你上次的绷带。”哈维说。

在数月前圣餐礼期间，哈维想要记下前来参加圣餐礼的黑帮首脑的车牌号，结果被罗马人的保镖米洛斯·格拉帕毒打了一顿。杰森把他带到接待室简单进行了包扎。

“邓特先生，你没产生脑震荡的后遗症实在是万幸。”杰森说。

“刚才在这儿的是韦恩吗？”哈维向两人离去的方向张望着，“他的服装倒是很亮眼。”

“是啊，邓特先生，他的万圣节服装绝对让人大吃一惊。”杰森笑了。

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“你觉得呢，亲爱的？”理查德·丹尼尔低头亲了亲阿莉雅的发顶，“我们要不要离开哥谭一阵？到巴黎待一待。”

“理查德！你是认真的吗？冬季的巴黎，多么浪漫！”阿莉雅笑着缩进他的怀中。

“理查德，理查德·丹尼尔！”一个声音喊道。

“是的，谁在——”理查德向声援处望去，然后一股刺骨的冰冷锁住了他的喉咙——是乔尼·维提。

可惜太晚了，枪声以响起，当硝烟冉冉升起时理查德才意识到一股不息的流动从自己体内喷涌而出，视角转向了哥谭漆黑的夜空，他死在了阿莉雅的怀里。  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

布鲁斯讨厌宴会，他认为在这个光怪陆离大厅内的每一分每一秒都是对夜晚的浪费。在这个时候他开始羡慕RedHood的全职生活，生命中的时间有一半用来扮演一个无意义的角色。自从七月份那个惊险的晚上布鲁斯就很少再见到他，他似乎有很多要做的。

布鲁斯怀疑自己一开始对他的定位是否准确，他认为RedHood是个剩有良心的罪犯，最近他的地盘又扩大了；非法盈利多了起来，但犯罪率却大大下降。一个满身疑团的人，一个无所畏惧的黑帮统领，一个聒噪老练的义警，一个控制犯罪的神秘人。

他花了一段时间确定，毒藤的确渗入了罗马人的大宅中；马里奥新交的女朋友叫帕米拉，那个女人就是毒藤。她似乎想要在这一团糟的棋盘上插一脚，吉姆·戈登，哈维·邓特，罗马帝国，他们都在这个棋盘上挣扎着，更多的变量只会增加推翻罗马人的难度。

布鲁斯沉思中注意到了一个身影——马里奥·法尔科内，法尔科内的大儿子，毒藤的新目标。这个英俊的大个子沉着一张脸想要离席，他似乎像不为人所知地溜走，布鲁斯立刻跟了上去。

马里奥可能与毒藤做了交易，也可能那个喜欢女人的蠢货不知道自己惹上了一株有毒的玫瑰。

马里奥离开了场外，他的走路姿势很诡异，脚步一深一浅，他的胯骨和胫骨在马里奥移动时偏移的角度扭曲得可怕。

布鲁斯悄无声息地躲在花坛附近的雕塑后，他屏息等待着。

一个女人从阴影中现身，她穿着一件棕色长风衣，头上帽子宽大的的帽檐挡住了她的脸；布鲁斯有八成确定她就是毒藤。

一根棕色的藤蔓顺着雕像的纹路缓缓爬下，一把缠住了他的脖子。他被整个提起，一直到了马里奥和毒藤面前。

“喔，哥谭的黄金单身汉。”毒藤的声音轻缓，她摘下了那顶帽子，把自己美丽的脸露出来，她的嘴唇深红饱满，但布鲁斯知道上面涂上了毒液。

他呛咳着，双手发力想要挣脱拧紧的藤蔓，布鲁斯试图拆下腕表上的装置当作锐器使用；窒息让他大脑一阵尖锐的剧痛，这很困难。

“宝贝，他就交给你了。”毒藤拍拍手。

马里奥逐渐走进，随着看清了他的脸，布鲁斯的瞳孔开始扩大，“what the f……”

有无数细小的藤蔓从这个意大利人的眼中爬出，它们把他的眼底撑得鼓胀；他的嘴里溢出黄绿色的粘液，喉结剧烈的上下滚动着，这行尸走肉开始发出呕吐声，他庞大的身躯不停摇晃，眼睛已经完全翻了上去，露出骇人的白眼；紧接着，他的脖颈像是被人抓着向后仰，嘴巴打开，藤蔓簇拥而出，它们如潮水般冲着布鲁斯而去。

枪声响起，那个怪物的脑门上多出一个大洞。

“离他远点。”一道声音响起，RedHood从远处的楼上跳下；在奔跑过程中他连续射出五发子弹，将马里奥的身体打穿。

布鲁斯在藤蔓松弛的一瞬间挣脱束缚，蹲伏在地上。在这个距离内可以清楚地看到马里奥的身体已经被植物取代了，他整个就是装着藤蔓的麻袋。

RedHood在这个时候赶到附近,他一把拎起布鲁斯的领子，力道丝毫不比那些植物小，紧接着这个混蛋把他狠狠甩到了远离花坛的平地上，“滚远点，公子哥。”

RedHood把打火机掷向马里奥，一枪把它打爆。火球翻滚着朝怪物而去，它彻底发疯了，松垮的人皮完全被撑破，它变成了一团三米高的活物，那东西尖啸着向慈善募捐宴会厅冲去。

“shit！”RedHood下一枪打向毒藤，那个聪明的女人把自己裹在藤蔓里逃走了。

RedHood回头拧住往前冲的布鲁斯，“嘿，悠着点，韦恩先生。”他把全力挣扎的布鲁斯拖回来将他的一只脚拷在雕像上，扔给他一把手枪，“听着，公子哥，这玩意你留着自保，我是不会教你怎么用枪的，要不是我刚好路过你就变成一株盆栽了；老实在这呆着，别做多余的事，否则在那怪物死前我先一枪崩了你。”

当他来到门口时发现自己做了多余的事情，那个怪物变成了一具普通尸体倒在大厅中央，而检察官惊疑不定地举着手枪。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

午夜，乔尼·维提赤.裸的尸体倒在冒着热气的浴缸里，他的血充满奢华庞大的浴缸。浴室的门开了一道小缝，把一缕白光送进漆黑的空间里，一只万圣节的装饰南瓜灯放在门口，还有一只缠着防指纹材料的手枪。

在同一个时辰，杰森站在一个通往哥谭地下的电力管道，窨井盖被掀到一旁；他迟疑地像黑黢黢的通道往下看，他后来神不知鬼不觉地搜了一下马里奥尸体上破碎的衣物，找到了一个被恶心的体液洇湿的卡片，上面写了一个坐标，就显示这个通道，不止如此，这是另一个被花粉标记的地点。

他迟疑了一会儿，慢慢爬向地底更深处；这里供向下爬的铁栏杆早已锈迹斑斑，发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声，即使蝙蝠侠也不可能比他做得更好。

他踏上坚实的地面，这是一条过水道，两边是可供行走的平台;这条长长的隧道异常黑暗，自从拉撒路池泡过之后杰森就拥有了惊人的夜视能力,他扫视着两边的铁栏，试图让自己的靴子不发出湿漉漉的声音。  
他走到一个交叉路口停下了脚步，一股气流从头顶袭来，一只苍白的巨掌抓住了他的脑袋将他整个人向上提去。

他的叫喊声在地道里回荡，就像在坐过山车，杰森感觉自己被拽着横冲直撞闯过好多条隧道，他的身体硬生生地磕在墙壁上，痛得他蜷缩起来。

最终他被拖进一个积水的空间，四周是破碎的栏杆，这里曾经是一个牢笼。他被扔到那堆废铁上，就像有人使劲拽了一下他的内脏，“fuck……”

他终于看清了袭击他的怪物，那是一个庞然巨物，它皮肤是尸体的青白色，上面布满了凸起的黑筋，那活死人没有眼白，湿漉漉的黑眼球就像缩在它发皱而变形的脸上的鸡蛋。那东西吞咽着发出模糊不清的低吼，“所罗门格兰迪星期一出生！”

所罗门·格兰迪，哥谭迷失的灵魂之一，杰森听说过这个有名的活死人，蝙蝠侠的对手，还有他那可怕的怪力气。

格兰迪扑上去给了他一拳，他以为自己脑袋要掉下来了。借势侧翻，他一脚踢中他的胸膛，就像踢上了一块花岗岩，“冷静，大块头，我没有冒犯你的意思。”

那僵尸仍然咆哮着，“所罗门格兰迪星期一出生！所罗门格兰迪星期一出生！”

“别……问你不想知道的问题的答案。”挨了第二拳后杰森有点恼火。

“所罗门格兰迪星期一出生！”那怪物的声音冲击得他耳朵嗡鸣一片。

“咳，在暴风雨的星期二受洗，”杰森断断续续地说，有效，那怪物的动作停了下来。

“嗯，在乌云密布的星期三结婚，在平淡柔和的星期四染病。”

格兰迪沉默地坐了下来。

“接下去是什么？在风和日丽的星期五恶化。”杰森接着说，“在阳光灿烂的星期六死去，在酷热难耐的星期天埋葬。”

他抬起头直视这个陷入静止的怪物，“这就是你吗,”他问道，“你也是死而复生？一个人可以活两辈子吗？”

格兰迪突然狂暴地吼叫起来，它用力捂住自己的头。下一秒，可怕的电流击中了杰森的身体，那强大的能量似乎将他的皮肤一寸寸扯开，狂乱的流体在他的体内四处乱窜，他抬头哀嚎起来；这熟悉的痛苦就像他第一次死而复生时那样，就在这时，他们脚下的水流形成了一个巨大的漩涡，水位上升，在轰鸣之中，它开始发出耀眼的绿光，杰森意识到，这是拉撒路的池水。这噩梦般的流体裹挟着将他和惨叫的格兰迪吞噬。


	14. Chapter14

Chapter14  
我是绝望者，  
是没有回声的话语，  
一个一无所有，  
也拥有过一切的人。  
——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《第八首情诗》

人不是总有机会欣赏自己的尸体的，杰森忍住了强烈的呕吐感，侧身盯着克利诺斯。他回到了他的第二次死亡地点，他被一枪爆头的地方。现在，他像一个幽灵，飘在自己尸体的正上方。

“如果你现在反悔要把我送进地狱，我就把手枪里的子弹一发不漏地打进你的太阳穴。”杰森说，他眯起双眼，眉头紧皱，端起手枪指着那个银白色的怪人。

“easy,tiger.”克利诺斯的声音仍然细小忧伤，他说话时白色的火舌一簇簇从他盔甲的空隙钻出。“我只是来做一个小小调查。让我们等待一下，事情就要发生了。”

不等杰森做出反应，那个苍白骑士拍了拍手掌。  
空间里静止的灰尘再度飞舞起来，气流开始流动，时间解冻了。

在这个死寂的房间里，时间流淌着，如此阻塞胶着，它似乎以永恒为单位，无望地向下一秒移动。

在漫无边际的等待后，有什么声音闯进了这泥泞的时间，它如此细微，像是利刃出鞘的嗡鸣，鼠类在地板上的一跃而过，像——布料划过空气的细簌。

“不，停下！”杰森猛地反应过来，“求你了——”

那漆黑的骑士缓步走进了房间，他好像感受到了这空间里粘稠的时间，他被这胶状物阻挡着，黏附着，挤压着；蝙蝠侠几乎承受不住时间的重量了，他踉跄着，垂下肩膀，几乎是半跪在尸体旁。

“停下！我不想看了！”杰森在怒吼，他甚至从喉咙底发出犬科的咆哮。

一切声音在这里被无限放大，他听见黑暗骑士喉结急促地滚动，从胸腔传来的震颤的悲鸣，对方话语的气流摩擦着干涩的喉咙，即将在这冷凝的空气里成型。

“停下！我叫你停下！滚开！让我离开这儿！”杰森大叫着，他的声音异常尖利，高扬的尾调已经破音。

脚下一空，他陷入了一片黑暗之中。

克利诺斯低头注视着杰森，他正把头埋在手臂里，缩在黑白方格的地板上。他们正待在棋盘上，那个真理与自我反省之地。

“你不想知道蝙蝠侠说了什么？”克利诺斯问道。

杰森抬起头，他的瞳孔极度收缩，像竖立的针，嘴紧紧闭着，死咬住的牙关让脸颊僵硬的像块铁石。他一根根松开紧攥的手指，留下扭曲的布料。

“我已经死了，是无权了解身后事的。”他语调轻缓，好像刚刚被死捏住脖子的人试图恢复说话的本领。“即使是你，也没有权力让我看那些。”

“我以为你会想见他。”克利诺斯说，一成不变的语调此刻听起来异常的冰冷残酷。

“上帝啊，我……”杰森深深低着头，抑制喉结的滚动，“我不能看他，我不想挂念……我已经死了，这是一个死了的人必须要做的，接受死亡，接受它带来的一切。”

“你还是对原来的世界不舍。”克利诺斯说。

杰森静了一会儿，他猛然抬头，目光沉着，”我知道你的目的了，你来确定我对布鲁斯的态度？”

“你说的几乎正确，”克利诺斯说，“但是我想知道的是，你对这个年轻的布鲁斯，对这整个新世界的态度。”他低头注视着杰森，“我和时间一样无所不在，我知道每时每刻任何一个角落发生的一切，杰森，你可以隐藏身份和你曾经熟悉的人交往，神父杰森的底下是那个死而复生的人，但是你身边的布鲁斯，或者其他人，他们都不是认识你的人；如果在交谈时你潜在地把他们当成生前世界的人，你只会换来绝望，如果你因为这种绝望而产生报复心理，那我绝对不会允许你留在这个新世界，你会对无辜的它造成破坏。”

杰森咧开嘴，“你比我想象的要敬业，把时间线交给你管理看来不是那么糟糕透顶。”他活动着肩膀，“既然你已经提出告诫了，我可以告诉你我的想法，毕竟你是唯一一个知道我是谁的人了，你也是唯一一个，最后一个听我说这些的人。”他打了个响指，远处传来黑骑士棋移动的隆隆声，“既然你不打算把我丢进地狱，那就边走边说吧，我赶时间。”

他们正走在哥谭的街道上，时间似乎停止了；他看见一个脚抬在半空中的大学生，一个半张嘴吃东西的中年女人，但他脚下不是灰色地面，而是黑白瓷砖。

“你听着，我只说一次，我说的是我的搭档，在我身边的布鲁斯，他就是布鲁斯，我永远不会用别的称呼。”杰森在寂静中突然开口，“曾经的布鲁斯，我会用’他’来称呼。”

“我想念原来的世界，我想’他’，对于它来说是我的消逝，但是对于我来说，是我失去了一个世界。这就是死亡所带来的，无论你是否给了我这个机会我都得处理这些情绪。你的馈赠就像带有记忆的转世，对我来说最重要的是有我在的世界，是我能碰到的布鲁斯。我每个晚上都在想这些，自己是否把’他’和布鲁斯混为一谈了，我是否在报复人们，为了他们还没犯下的罪行——”杰森停顿了一会儿。

“答案是，不，’他’是我最尊敬的长官，我最怨恨的，拯救我的亲人，但是我已经失去他了，我失去那个世界了，我只能挥手告别而已。”杰森扯开嘴角，“一场漫长的告别。你听说过这一句话吗，雷蒙德·钱德勒的？”他说，“说一声再见，就是死去一点点。我终于想通这句话了，当我向整个世界告别，那么，”他将食指划过脖子，“杰森·托德正是宣告死亡。”

“我接近布鲁斯不是因为我熟悉他，而是他让我想要接近。”他不等克利诺斯反应继续说下去，“布鲁斯的一切都没变，那些让我尊敬的，让我无奈的，让我讨厌的，让我喜欢的，对我来说，无论他是不是我熟悉的陌生人，我都会义无反顾地走向他。”

克利诺斯长久地沉默着。在这个寂静的地方只有马蹄的击打声。

“我想你没有异议了。这种讨人厌的测试还有第二次吗？”杰森问。

“是你们把我引来的。”克利诺斯说，“测验只是一时兴起。”

“所罗门·格兰迪是这个世界的一个偏差，他并非完全死而复生，而且僵尸状态的他记忆并不完整，有很多偏差，这就导致了时间线紊乱，他有很多不同的记忆，而这些记忆就是其他平行世界的现实。”

“我听不太懂你说的。”杰森承认。

“就像一条绳子的其中一部分中的细小纤维不再拧在一起，分散开来；格兰迪就是那一节，你和他都是死而复生的人，两个细微的小缺口凑在一起就会变成一个更大的洞，你们两个一起引起了时间线扭曲，这就是拉撒路池的秘密。”克利诺斯说，“它抽出了其他世界的一段时间，就像一条纤维，编织进人的生命里，这样泡过拉撒路池的人才会返老还童。你们两个不应该凑在一起，时间线漏洞很难修补。”

“这样有什么风险吗？”杰森问。

“可能有各种各样的危险，玩弄时间是不会有好结果的，不要离他太近。否则还会有发生这种事的可能。”克利诺斯说。

“顺便问一下，这个——”杰森指了指静止的众人，“我记得你是有一种叫时间胶囊的东西，能让时间暂停的。”他伸出手掌，“作为测试的奖励吧。”

克利诺斯发出一声叹息，“算是对于你说出心里想法的补偿。”他随手掏出一粒闪着银光的椭圆形胶囊，“这个，只能暂停十秒。”

继续前行，知道一扇木门悬在两人面前，门缝里传出暖黄色的光芒。

“走出这扇门就是你们的世界了。”克利诺斯说，“杰森。”他喊住了握着门把手的人。

“我带你回到原来的世界，是想让你和’他’告别。”克利诺斯说。

杰森转过头看着木门的花纹，“我找不到告别的方法。”

…………………………………………………………

他走上吱嘎作响的小楼梯，看见了门缝里的灯光，布鲁斯也在。有那么几秒，杰森想掉头就走，在自己的安全屋应付一夜。但是布鲁斯已经听到楼梯的声音了。

缓慢打开门，布鲁斯半躺在床上，他右手拿着一本书，左手抚摸着小猫，而那只叫特里的猫正懒洋洋地瘫在布鲁斯的肚子上。布鲁斯带着那副黑框眼镜，有些羞赧地看着他，“我……动了你书架上的书。”柜子上的台灯就这样把暖色调的光打在他的身上，这样的场景真是该死，尤其是在今天，尤其是在现在。

控制住泪腺，见鬼，给我笑，立刻。杰森想冲过去，走进那个暖色调的布景里，和对方一起。他笑着挥挥手，反手把自己锁进了浴室。

把水流调到最大，让乳白色的蒸汽填充整个浴室。他揉搓自己的头发，不去理会眼底因为泡沫产生的酸涩感，脸湿淋淋的，只要水流冲洗过，就分不清那到底是不是眼泪了。


	15. Chapter15

Chapter15

他们是悖逆分子，必知道在他们中间有了先知。

——《圣经·旧约·结》

“布鲁斯让我谢谢你。他是我的朋友。”黑暗骑士检查着停尸间的尸体，突然说道。“他感谢你避免让他成为了一株盆栽。”

“就这些？”RedHood趴在地上刮着上面的灰尘，“他就没有什么酬金之类的表示感谢？”

话音未落，黑暗骑士就从鼻腔里传来一声冷哼，“试图挣脱手铐时他的脚踝扭伤，他对此颇有微词。”蝙蝠侠在心底默数三秒，果然听到一声气音，人们在窃笑时会发出的那种，经过一层头罩后，这声响颇有贝恩风范。

“哦，真的？”RedHood把储物袋装到口袋里，他直起身，双手握拳手臂后摆，一边向前顶跨，做出了一个充满暗示的动作，“耽误花花公子的夜间活动了？要我说，他霸占太多好女孩了……”

有那么一两秒蝙蝠侠在考虑RedHood是否知道了自己的真实身份，夜间活动这个词某种程度上算是个不错的双关语。“嫉妒时使人面目丑陋。”他说。

“我不嫉妒他，我不缺妞。”RedHood说。

“那么，你是异性恋，可以排除g.ay吧里的人们的可能性。”

“你还没放弃猜测我的真实身份。”RedHood大叫，“我不确定，我没有……”

“你没有经历？你这个年纪真是罕见，那……”蝙蝠侠开始思索这种情况的可能身份，说实话，第一个跳进他脑海的是穿神父常服的某个人，但是一旦将神父做弥撒的样子和这个聒噪的家伙对比，他就暂时抛弃了这种可能性。

“别侮辱我，我有……我只是不确定自己哪边更多……算了，别妄自揣测我。”RedHood警告性的竖起食指，“我更喜欢有神秘感类型的。”

“我们在讨论什么？”蝙蝠侠将最后一处细节用目镜记录，“你的理想型吗？”

“是啊，我们就是开睡衣趴的女大学生，穿着各自可爱的小睡袍，讨论自己的男朋友。”RedHood立起夹克的领子示意。

“关于那个南瓜装饰灯——”蝙蝠侠提高声音。

“yes ,sir.”Red Hood行礼，“有人在南瓜灯罩上挖出一个十字形的洞，这样照在墙上会产生十字光斑。”在一阵寂静后，“我说了废话，对吧。”

“这个刻痕不是万圣节当晚产生的，这个南瓜已经开始皱缩了，刀痕可以看出是在万圣节后两三天内产生的，包括这张卡片，都是后放在乔尼·维提尸体旁边的。”黑暗骑士示意南瓜腐烂的边缘，“佣人在万圣节后第四天才来清扫，理查德·丹尼尔万圣节当晚被人枪杀，是乔尼·维提干的，他杀人后一般会去度假，所以尸体才会在四天后被发现。”

?

“有人在乔尼·维提死后四天内在尸体旁边放了那个南瓜灯，和抄有圣经的卡片。”RedHood说，“这个人可能与凶手没有关系，但是他的行为令人费解。”

“南瓜灯是万圣节最常见的商品，不只是万圣节义卖会，全哥谭在万圣节的晚上都会卖这个，南瓜和卡片上没有指纹，卡片是普通纸质，我至少能找出几十个供货商，所有便利店都能买到。”蝙蝠侠说。

“卡片上写的是？”Red Hood问。

“”义和不义有什么相交呢？光明和黑暗有什么相通呢？”黑暗骑士念出来，“应该是圣经的选段。在蝙蝠灯上也有圣经的选段，不知道这是不是巧合。”

“你检查马里奥·法尔科内的尸体了吗？”

“他的尸体被植物撑得残破不堪，但是还原后能看出，他后背有一个三角形的标志，也是与天主教相关。”蝙蝠侠说。

“不好意思，宗教是我的知识盲区。”RedHood说。

“……”沉默了一会儿，蝙蝠侠张口，“我需要一个研究天主教的专家。”

“……我可以给你推荐……”Red Hood张口。

“我正好认识一个，他是一位神父。”蝙蝠侠走到窗前，抬手准备发射弹射器。

“等等！”Red Hood突然大吼，“你不会现在就要去吧！”

蝙蝠侠无声点头，意外发现对方看起来很激动，紧张？

“你就这么扔下同伴？”Red Hood向前一步。

”……”沉默一会儿，蝙蝠侠开口，“你可以一起去。”

“算了，我对宗教没兴趣。”Red Hood拒绝了。

转过头，蝙蝠侠又一次抬起手臂。

“至少捎我一程。”

“……”

…………………………………………………………

Red Hood离开后，布鲁斯拿出手机打给杰森，他模仿着布鲁斯马龙的语调，“杰森，是我，布鲁斯。”

“嘿，布鲁斯，什么事？”另一头传来杰森的声音，但是有些异样。

“杰森，你那边是车的声音吗？”布鲁斯辨别着，“你在孤儿院吗？”

“我今天在教堂。”杰森的声音听起来气喘吁吁。

“你是在跑步吗？”布鲁斯问道，“你听起来像哮喘发作。”

“布鲁斯，你那边是机车的引擎声吗？”杰森在电话里问。

该死！布鲁斯低咒，他忘了蝙蝠车的噪音了，“我……在工厂附近，我打电话就是想问一下需不需要买特里的猫奶粉。”他用力打舵，将车彻底转向，直奔教堂，Red Hood让他捎带的目的地恰巧离教堂很近。

“我忘了喂猫，布鲁斯！”杰森突然说道，“特里还在外面，这个月份小猫在户外会感冒的。帮个忙，工地离孤儿院不远，把猫带进房间。谢谢你打电话！”

“……不客气。”布鲁斯挂断电话，一时间空间内只有引擎的轰鸣。

他最终调头，驶向孤儿院。


	16. Chapter16

Chapter16

我让阴影之墙后退，

我向前走。

超越欲.望和行动。

——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《绝望的歌》

布鲁斯攀在神父住处的窗外，这座教堂参考了西敏寺的造型，1540年份的风格让它格外容易攀爬。

通常来说，他会采取更温和的方式来寻求专业人士的帮助。但是这次不，有一种隐隐的刺痒从他的血管内壁传来，这是久违的夜巡的心情；布鲁斯很好奇闯入后杰森的反应，或者说带一点恶作剧的“恶意”。他在调查案件相关时，在宗教文献上看到了一句形容神父的话，十分有趣，甚至可以用来形容布鲁斯自己——两个衣柜往往能引起两种生活方式，或是两个性格。

杰森身为神父时性格和他本身差异很大，更加有压迫性，更有……魅力，毕竟参加礼拜的年轻女人总是紧紧盯着神父，而不是虔诚的祈祷。布鲁斯很好奇房间内是否和孤儿院的有什么不同。

感谢孤儿院厨子奥利弗，他电话询问了一下，大厨好心地把猫喂饱留在了室内，这样他就能省去浪费时间，尽早赶到教堂。

他轻轻碰了碰窗子，发现窗户是开着的，这倒是省去了撬窗的工序。手指点上窗户，一寸寸推开，他竖耳倾听，房间里没人。拨开深色的窗帘，他站在地毯上，房间不小，一面墙壁上是顶着天花板的巨大棕色书架，一张单人床，一张黑色的厚重书桌，书桌上堆满了文献，房间里是大大小小的盆栽，育苗盆，瓷器，装着盆栽的瓷器，和孤儿院的没什么区别。床头柜上的台灯亮着。奇怪的是，杰森的神父常服整整齐齐的放在椅子上，看起来就像是他马上要穿上这些，也可能是准备将它们收拾起来。

墙上有一幅画，但是他无暇关注了，有声音从这个居室外传来。是杰森，他在大声唱歌，唱的是尼克凯夫的歌，那都是几百年前的歌了？脚步声越来越近，布鲁斯就只能站在房间中央，不知所措，他数次闯进黑帮的房间，把他们吓得屁滚尿流，但是没有人教过他，当有人唱着经典金曲，右手拿着一杯威士忌，门户大敞的时候应该怎么做。就像杰森·彼得·托德现在那样。

他，杰森，迷茫地瞪大眼睛，大张着嘴，腰间围着一条小毛巾，头发还湿哒哒的，他嘴张合了几次，抬头看着墙上的钟，又看看站在房中央的那个不速之客，然后又是钟，然后是布鲁斯。

“……先生，已经过了告解的时间了。”杰森干巴巴地说，叉开腿站在门口。

他一直用力捏着那只杯子，手背青筋毕露。

房间寂静了那么一会儿，期间杰森一直瞅着放在蝙蝠侠那边的神父常服，样子很可怜，最后他叹息着走向衣柜，随手扯出一件衬衫，和一条灰色运动裤胡乱穿上。“要喝一杯吗？义警先生？”他不等布鲁斯回答，自顾自抓起床头柜上的酒瓶把杯子倒满。

布鲁斯似乎理解了他哀怨的原因，“别介意，杰森神父，即使你穿得没那么正式，我也不会怀疑你的学识水平，或者，”他建议道，“你可以穿上你的常服。”

那个混搭的神父只是摆摆手，神情郁闷，“……没什么意义了……已经……”他把剩下的威士忌一饮而尽，“义警先生，我干坏事了吗？”

“神父是不应该酗酒的。”布鲁斯这样回答，他立刻后悔了，这样的交谈像是杰森和布鲁斯，而非杰森和一个神秘义警。但是，这要怪杰森，他的反应太符合他的性格了，这总是让布鲁斯忍不住像平常一样调侃他。这真该死。

“神父先生，我需要你的一点帮助。”整理好思路，蝙蝠侠谨慎地开口。

点了点头，杰森走过去打开灯，期间一直紧紧盯着蝙蝠侠，“……我怎么知道你是真货？你可能是某个搞恶作剧的混蛋，向我证明你是蝙蝠侠。”

“……你想要什么证明。”布鲁斯问。

“犯罪巷的人们见过真真正正的蝙蝠侠，他能用最纯正的喉音说：”杰森压低嗓子，“I am Batman！”“你能做到吗？”他问。

很明显，这个杰森很聪明，为了避免作假证，哥谭警方禁止市民用变声器伪造蝙蝠侠的声音，这个倒是比较有说服力；但是观察了一会儿对方的神情，布鲁斯认为杰森就是单纯想耍他。

“……I’m Batman.”布鲁斯屈服了，或者说，对硬闯杰森房间的补偿。

“我想我们可以讨论正事了，”杰森小心翼翼地绷着脸，像是努力不要爆笑似的。

……………………………………………………

“这几句分别出自圣经新约的哥多林后书11章13节，6章14节。”杰森看了一眼犯罪资料，毫不迟疑地回答。

“你认识这个标志吗？”蝙蝠侠拿出一张照片，那上面是一个尖端朝下的三角结构，三角形中间有一个点，那个点迹连着三角形的三个顶点。

“……Trinity.”杰森思索了一会儿，给出回答。

“拉丁语？”蝙蝠侠问。

“是的，这是天主雅威的神学理论，它代表着圣三一，或者说，三位一体。”杰森用手指轻点三个顶点，“它们代表着圣父，圣子，圣灵。”手指移向中心，“三个位格合一形成神，信奉三一神的人能得到神迹。”

“它们有关联吗？”蝙蝠侠问。

“这两句经文选得莫名其妙，没有规律，更像是一个门外汉为了追求戏剧性才随意选的。和三位一体无关。”杰森说，“但是，义警先生，我想给你一个提醒。”

“哥多林后书是在使徒保罗逐渐由被信任，到怀疑，最后被鄙弃的情况下写就的，目的是解决犯罪之肢体问题，继哥多林前书，林后书是教徒最具凡人精神的一部，有一种延续性。如果按照教徒心理学思考，”

杰森皱紧眉头，“这可能是连续犯罪的开端。”


	17. Chapter17

Chapter17

你们领受圣神吧，你们若赦免谁的罪，就给谁赦免；你要存留谁，就给谁存留。

——《圣经·旧约·若》20章19节

“索菲娅，看看他们所做的，对我的儿子，你的弟弟。”罗马人的声音沙哑疲惫，他穿着那件黑色的丧服，笔直立在棺木前。

布鲁斯站在教堂的角落，窃听着房间里人的对话。教堂和罗马人家族有着千丝万缕的关系，他们总是随机更改谈话的房间，这让安置窃听器变成不可能。

说来有趣，罗马人——卡迈恩·法尔科内是个为非作歹的恶徒，他的那些犯.罪链让多少个家庭支离破碎，对此他视若无睹；但是，他本身是一个注重家庭的人，传言他从来不在家人面前讨论事业，对两个儿子和一个女儿极度溺爱，如此矛盾的行为得以在他身上体现，就像素描正方体的时候，由亮面一下转折到暗面，毫无过渡。

罗马人在他儿子的灵柩前哀叹，怒骂枪杀了马里奥的哈维·邓特，但是他对毒藤只字未提，就好像他儿子生前没有交一个叫做帕米拉的女朋友一样。这真的蹊跷，就好像他们被人改变了认知，大脑被有意剔除了这么一个人物。这可能与毒藤的新研究有关。但是毒藤来了又逃，她到底想从马里奥，或者说罗马帝国得到什么？她已经得到了什么？

突然，房间里陷入安静。布鲁斯警惕地起身。“爸爸，好像有老鼠在外面。”索菲亚起身说道，她大踏步走向门口。

布鲁斯迅速离开了壁龛，向礼堂走去。有保镖跑出房间，叫嚷着。此时葬礼已经结束了，礼拜堂的大门是紧闭的。他几步跑向告解室，躲进这个小小的隔间迅速关上了门。门外传来脚步声，有人进入了告解室的另一个隔间，并关上了门。

布鲁斯下意识握紧拳头，此时保镖来到了附近，他们用意大利语急促地低声交谈，皮鞋踩踏着瓷砖发出清脆的响声。这个告诫亭属于内嵌式的，镶嵌在墙壁上，前面有重重叠叠的深红色天鹅绒帘幕遮挡着，和教堂众多壁龛和神像融为一体，在这个隐秘的角落；告解室分为两个隔间，一间是信徒的，用以告罪；另一间是神职人员的，用以施行和好圣事。两个隔间用被精雕细琢的桃花心木隔开。

随着脚步声的逐渐远去，布鲁斯和另一个人保持沉默等待着。这个角落又一次安静下来。

他很谨慎，不会被索菲娅发现，很可能索菲娅发现的不是他，还有一个人在那个房间附近窃听；那么，布鲁斯转头盯着雕花小窗上的纹路，另一个隔间里的人应该就是躲进来的窃听者。这种情况下，他需要赶紧离开。

“可以开始了。”木头窗格另一面传来了熟悉的声音，是杰森·托德。他不是那个窃听者，他是来听信徒告解的神父。

布鲁斯是以韦恩的身份进入教堂参加葬礼的。现在如果突然从告解室离开一定会引起杰森的注意；神父并不熟悉布鲁斯·韦恩，所以他只会认为这是一个普通的信徒，布鲁斯需要把这该死的告解进行下去。

上帝啊，他根本不清楚告解的流程，但最近对天主教知识的突击补充至少有点用处。

“求……神父降福，准我罪人告解……”他压低了声音，避免出现太多疏漏。

对面传来了衣服摩擦的沙沙声，透过窗格隐约可见神父突然坐直了身子。布鲁斯屏息等待了一会儿，对方开口了。

“愿圣神光照你的心，使你诚心诚意告罪，并接受仁慈天父的恩宠。”杰森的声音低沉柔和，与弥撒时清晰响亮的嗓音不同，更加平易近人，但是与布鲁斯平常听见的也不相同，不是那种活跃的市井气息，那是神父特有的舒缓性。

“这……是我初办告解。”他肘部支在膝盖上，双手搭成塔状挡在嘴前，坐得端正些。这种情况和他领圣餐礼时很像，即使他属于无信仰者，他也不忍在这些仪式流程上表现得不敬，他很难对着这位神父——杰森，做出那种失礼的事。

“那么，我会引导你完成这次和好圣事。”神父语调平缓，沉静，没有鲜明的感情色彩，好像有着回声的深渊，沉默地吞噬一切罪恶，“请不要畏惧向天主告罪，主会赦免你施洗后犯下的罪过，你将重新与天主和好。”

“我……让我的叔叔失望。”他沉默了很久，这么说道。“我违背了他的意愿，他希望我以更正确的方式生活，但是我选择了最糟糕的那条路。”

“是什么让你负罪，违背了意愿？还是选择了那条路？”

“我与他的愿望相悖，但是我却别无选择，我只能沿着那条路向前走，让他恒久地用那种失望的眼神看着我，那条路才是正确的。”

阿尔弗雷德并不支持他，或者说晚上的那个身份；布鲁斯清楚这一点，他在地下面对那些沉默的罪证，而阿弗总是端着咖啡的托盘站在他的身后，仿佛某种古朽恒定的存在，用那种一如既往的眼神注视他的背影。他曾像他的父母许下一个承诺……承诺除掉这座城市中夺走他们生命的罪恶。但是他在成为蝙蝠侠的第一年后已经对这个承诺产生了质疑，罪恶是不可能被根除的，地下权力和财富永远像免费的午餐摆在那儿，只不过是属于谁的问题。罪犯永远都没有消失的那一天。这正是他身为蝙蝠侠的感受，困守着一家肮脏的疯人院，与一大群肮脏的疯子死斗。就像寓言中讲述的那样，上帝让羊选择，两头狮子还是一匹狼，羊选择狼，那头野兽成为那里的独裁者，把食草动物屠戮殆尽；如果选择两头狮子，让它们两者产生内讧，就可以避免被杀。现在罗马帝国就是那匹独狼，市民们期望权力被分食，这样他们可以在掌权者彼此斗争时得以喘息。

这也是蝙蝠侠和戈登的职责，将一滩水分成几部分，即使它们必然又重新聚集，形成一个权力的统一体，他们也不得不重复这一过程，上升的一切必将聚合，这是令人挫败的现实。

他根本不是什么所谓的义警，他只不过是个每天夜巡前还要克服恐惧的普通人。天知道第一次面对鳄鱼人的时候，他的额头沁满了冷汗。每一次从楼顶俯冲而下，他都在考虑自己的选择是否正确，自从与神父杰森相识，他这种自我怀疑就在成倍增加。

回过神，他发现木窗的另一侧长久的静默着。

“神父先生？”他低声问询。

“不要紧张，我只是感慨不只您一位会陷入这种进退两难的局面。”神父出声安慰，但是布鲁斯听出了几分自嘲，杰森·托德是在自我指代吗？

杰森再度开口了，但布鲁斯没有听进去，自己的告罪含糊其辞，神父没有办法真正开解他。神父低沉的安慰逐渐融进了背景，有阳光透过雕花的缝隙照进这个小小的隔间，木头的纹路一清二楚。布鲁斯透过木窗的窗格隐约能看见神父胸前发出微光的十字架，他很想知道杰森现在的表情，他是像平常那样笑着说话，还是像弥撒时那样神色冷静，但这些都被那木窗阻断了。

告解接近尾声，杰森宣读了赦罪经。“这次就不需要念悔罪经了，但是下一次告解，请记得这么做。”神父听起来带着笑意，“请把窗前的帘幕合拢，接下来要施行覆手礼。”

他攥住木窗两侧深红的的帘幕，然后紧紧合拢。布鲁斯屏息等待着。伴随着细微的声响，那扇木窗被神父打开了，两个人之间只有那一道垂下的，猩红色的帷幕。

“请伸出手。”神父在另一侧好心提醒。

“……”布鲁斯迟疑地将手伸出，停留在那道帘幕中间的缝隙处，朝对面的空间探出指尖，看着自己的指节的一部分慢慢陷没在红色的帷幕中。他一直压抑着呼吸，这个隔间格外寂静，过了几秒，那边传来衣料摩擦的细簌声。

杰森的手指很长，手掌也十分宽大，浅色的皮肤下能看见青色的血管，在木工房布鲁斯就已经深刻意识到这一点。那只好看的手从红色的帘幕中央探出，张开，像一个活物，一只白色的蜘蛛，笼罩了自己的手掌，覆在上面。杰森因为常年在孤儿院帮忙，手上磨出了老茧。他的手在布鲁斯的手心短暂停留，然后缓缓向后移去，粗糙的手指在他的掌心留下了奇妙的触感，那种微妙的刺痒。最终那只手拂过红色的帘幕，后退消失在帘幕后。

布鲁斯这才意识到自己一直在屏住呼吸，因为刚才的画面的强烈的暗示性，或者说他自己的胡思乱想。这个空间实在是太安静了，他怀疑自己聒噪吵闹的内心想法已经被对方听见了。

“先生，告解已经结束了。”神父如是说，他末尾的语调微微扬起。


	18. Chapter18

Chapter18

群钟埋葬的风景，  
暴风雨浑浊的骚乱。  
——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《第十一首情诗》

他喜欢的一直是state express牌子的香烟，也就是555系列。阿尔伯特朝空中吹出一道淡淡的烟雾，他眨了眨酸痛的眼睛，把一直架在鼻梁上的紫镜片眼镜取下来。“你不是不抽烟吗？”他从西装上身的口袋抽出眼镜布擦拭。

“我只是戒了，”杰森·托德放下手中的书，“但是烟草的味道还是令人怀念。还是那个牌子？”

“555系列，总共有从111到999共九种，这是最经典的一种。”阿尔伯特说，“我在剑桥学会了抽烟，爸爸看不起这种索然无味的小东西，但是我招架不了雪茄的味道。”

“说真的，为什么不是666？”杰森邪恶地笑起来，“666是恶魔的代码。”

“它源自圣经？”阿尔伯特问。  
“启示录十三章十八节，凡有聪明的，可以算计兽的数目，因为这是人的数目，他的数目是六百六十六。”杰森流畅地背诵出那一章节，他推了推眼镜，“我很好奇666香烟和其他香烟销量是否不同。”

“你什么时候学会了抽烟？”忍受着头颅的抽痛，阿尔伯特缓缓向后靠在椅子上。

“阿尔伯特，你脸色臭得像弹管风琴的那个爱尔兰老头。”杰森把茶壶向前推了推，他起身推开扇形窗，“教堂的房间通风不好，这是老建筑了。”

“问题不在于这个，大哥死了，爸爸很难熬，这段时间家里上下都过得很艰难。”阿尔伯特把面前的书推到一旁，他站起身把手抄在大衣口袋，踱步到窗前，和杰森一同向下望去，“看见那几辆车了吗，爸爸派来保护我的，他们一直在那儿，白天，晚上，干扰得我无法思考。”

即使独自一个人待在书房，那些咫尺之隔的西装革履的保镖也在他的大脑里漂浮，像是那些漆黑的乌鸦，站在死尸旁边的树杈上。自从马里奥死后，他就整夜整夜的发高烧，医生检查说是花粉过敏，但是爸爸认为纯粹是胡扯，因为“十一月根本没有什么狗屁花粉。”爸爸认为他是被大哥的死亡吓到了。不过，在阿尔伯特看来，这比花粉过敏更不靠谱。马里奥死前的女友，他忘了叫什么了，什么米拉，说实话，连长相也记不太清楚，曾经搬到家里几盆植物，可能有花粉。阿尔伯特对于他的大哥没有什么感情，一个草包，一个自他记事起就被流放，最后被爸爸买通关系救回来的废物。他甚至不如乔尼·维提有用，那个迟钝儿至少是一把不中用的手枪，但是马里奥只会浪费爸爸的金钱和人脉。

乔尼·维提死了，阿尔伯特以为自己会被纳入家族事业中，但是没有，爸爸忙着葬礼的事，对他的请求置若罔闻。而从芝加哥赶来的卡拉姑姑大发雷霆，为了自己儿子乔尼的死。本来就阴郁的会议室的每一块阴影都更黑了几分，烟草分子在地毯上徘徊，他们在那里只是沉默，一声不吭，一杯又一杯消耗杰克·丹尼威士忌。

爸爸怨恨哈维·邓特，因为那个检察官是开枪杀死马里奥的元凶。但是，阿尔伯特听说那个时候很多人都开枪了。

马里奥的尸体像个撑破的布袋，里面塞满了植物。要阿尔伯特说，至少他死得有几分宗教色彩。也是为他可悲的人生写了一个神奇的结尾。教堂外的花园已经是光秃秃的一片，白色的阳光把那些扭曲的枝干的影子照进室内，阿尔伯特盯着那暗色的树尖的影子，最前端好像在慢慢延长，它从地毯的红色部分慢慢刺向金色的纹路。有什么活物的影子扑棱着站在了树杈的影子上，是一只乌鸦。爸爸和他一起参观大学附近的画廊，说起来，之所以陪他去，是因为十八岁的他因为没法参与爸爸的事业而被送进剑桥，气得大病了一场，他们都去看最杰出的青年画家的作品，阿尔伯特落在后面，他看见了一幅画，也是漆黑的鸟类，画家把鸟的眼眶画成了金色，鸟的眼眶是什么颜色？

“阿尔伯特！”杰森的低喊让他回神。

“你是不是还在发烧？”杰森皱眉，“你的状态没法进行告解。”

“我……觉得可以……”不如说他的精神状态需要一次告解，毕竟乔尼·维提死了，毕竟他和爸爸大吵了一架。

“先生。”有保镖在敲门。

一股强烈的作呕感挤压着内脏涌上喉咙，阿尔伯特失去了继续征求的欲.望。他大步走向门口。

杰森似乎想要张口说些什么，但是阿尔伯特决定取消这次告解。

……………………………………………………

他打量着窗外向后远去的景色，突然阿尔伯特张大眼睛，他看到了一辆熟悉的车停在检察官家附近，那是用爸爸来“处刑”的车。

“怎么回事？”他扭头向保镖发问。

“沙利文家族的任务，头儿要报复哈维·邓特，”保镖笑笑。“时间快到了。”

几十秒后，阿尔伯特听见了身后的爆炸声。


	19. Chapter19

Chapter19

我观看，见狂风从北方刮来，随着有一朵包括闪烁火的大云，周围有光辉，从其中的火内发出好像光耀的精金。  
——《圣经·旧约·结》

有时候，当你突然掌握了一项权利，你会无所适从，无处可用，感觉还不如没有那份累赘更好。杰森·托德面对着手中的档案彻底陷入了抓狂。他现在拥有某种程度上的预知能力。乔尼·维提在万圣节被杀，这仅仅是一个开端，这是一场连环谋杀，凶手被人称作“节日杀手”，这场连环杀人案影响极为深远，它让一份珍贵的友情破裂，铸就了一个大名鼎鼎的超级罪犯，让一个庞大的犯罪帝国轰然倒塌。在原来的世界，这个惊天大案发生时，他还是个小屁孩儿，但是成为红头罩后，他对这件陈年大案进行了彻头彻尾的研究；这件案子对蝙蝠侠影响深远，“从此我学会了不要相信任何人”，蝙蝠侠这样告诉他，因此，杰森本人对它有极高的关注度，他仔细研究了它的案宗，和蝙蝠洞内极为详实的证据和资料。

在原来的世界，一切起源于一个牢固的三角——警察吉姆·戈登，检察官哈维·邓特，法外义警蝙蝠侠的一个目标，推翻黑帮教父，也就是卡迈恩·法尔科内，即罗马人的庞大帝国。在三方逼迫下，一个杀手诞生了，他在每一个重要的节日都会进行一次谋杀，并在尸体旁边留下那个节日的小礼品，人们称他为节日杀手。节日杀手的出现相当于对小丑等哥谭恶棍的挑衅，就这样，三角联盟，黑帮，超级罪犯们发生了“撞车”，那是一场恶劣的混战。节日杀手先后有三个，第一个出来认罪的是罗马人的小儿子，阿尔伯特·法尔科内，第二个是哈维·邓特。这件案子看上去真相大白，但是杰森注意到，在一切尘埃落定后，布鲁斯仍在继续调查这桩案子，把一些结论推翻并在多处进行了补充。首先，阿尔伯特并不是节日杀手，在得不到父亲认可下，他为了获得别人的注意，主动声称自己是凶手，但是经过蝙蝠侠的调查，证明阿尔伯特与这桩案子无关。其次，节日杀手之一是检察官哈维·邓特，暗杀了多个罗马帝国黑帮首领；因为马洛尼家族老大泼出去的硫酸而毁容，他在成为双面后与其他超级罪犯联合，公然枪杀了罗马人卡迈恩，和他的女儿索菲亚，最终，他被关进了阿克汉姆，全案件到此落下帷幕。

结案是在若干年前，现在看来整个过程仍然充满了许多疑点，双面人在被捕前声称还有一个节日杀手，当年的布鲁斯认为双面只不过是指代自己的第二个人格，但是在多年后，他们开始认真考虑这句话的真实性。

杰森查看了凶手的作案工具，点二二的手枪，用了婴儿奶嘴做消声器。这件案子于万圣节开始，在第二年的万圣节结束，受害者几乎全是马洛尼家族和罗马人家族的手下，黑帮们称那一时期为“漫长的万圣节”。万圣节，感恩节，圣诞节，新年，情人节，圣帕特里克节，母亲节，父亲节，独立日，万圣节。哈维·邓特的确是杀手，但是万圣节和感恩节他却有充分的不在场证明，这就意味着，的确有第二个节日杀手；或者说，有第一个杀手，而哈维是第二个。布鲁斯是在结案后才开始这一调查，场地的一些线索早已经被破坏了，但是根据蛛丝马迹，他在资料中给一个不起眼的女人加上了标记，哈维·邓特的妻子——吉尔达。

点二二手枪非常便于女士使用，婴儿奶嘴是触手可得的东西，而一些相关证据无不指向这个可怜的女人，她的丈夫，她的家，在整个事件里灰飞烟灭。

但是现在，一切才刚刚开始，再过几天就是感恩节了，杰森到底应该怎么做？他考虑过一枪崩了所有牵扯进来的罪犯，但是他怀疑后果就是老蝙蝠对他穷追猛打，这可不是他想要的。他可以跟着事情发展走，毕竟节日杀手杀掉了很多黑帮首领，这是布鲁斯和戈登他们能推翻罗马帝国的重要条件。杰森没有忘记自己为什么来这，他为的是一个愣头青似的布鲁斯，这是最主要的，欣赏布鲁斯的傻样，顺便帮他一把。

隐藏好资料，他看着这个空荡荡的房间，布鲁斯出去进行孤儿院周末采购了。杰森不知道为什么他这整整一个月都住在这儿，他是被阿尔弗雷德赶出来了吗？

阳光直直照进屋内。“哦，又来了。”他嘟囔着把育苗盆搬到阴影处。门外传来了细微的抓挠声，伴随着喵喵叫。杰森开门，把猫紧紧抱在怀里，“嘿，特里，你今天不能打翻我的第二个盆栽了，学着听话点。”

但是那只小混蛋只是对着他打了个哈欠，并理所当然地把毛留在他的黑衬衫上。杰森走下楼梯，“你只有在饿了的时候才来找我。”他用食指轻抚猫的下巴，听它发出咕噜噜的声音。这提醒杰森一件事，猫女去哪里了？要知道，这个落水猫一样的女人可是狠狠掺和了一爪，天知道布鲁斯在私人资料里提到了多少次凯瑟琳。但是现在，他连猫女的一个影都没见着，地下也没有人讨论这个颇富魅力的神秘窃贼。

走进厨房，义工吉尔达正在旁边的木桌上看报纸，没错，杰森意识到，这个吉尔达，哈维·邓特的妻子，可能就是万圣节的那个杀手。

“嘿，吉尔达，有什么新闻？”他自如地打招呼。

“杰森，还是关于那个杀手的事，媒体给了他一个称呼。”这个女人用向来温柔的目光望着他。

“让我猜猜，”杰森张开拇指食指抵在下巴上，假装思考，“是不是叫节日杀手？”

“你猜错了，他们叫他——天主教徒。”她这样说道。


	20. Chapter20

Chapter20

如同一个杯子，

你盛着无尽的温柔，

而无尽的遗忘打碎你，

如同一个杯子。

——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《绝望的歌》

“我真的很抱歉。”那个人这么说，在十一月夜晚的空气里。

布鲁斯突然意识到夜间温度真的下降了，这已经是十一月的夜晚，Red Hood在向黑暗骑士道歉，这是他一整个晚上以来的第一句话。

布鲁斯今晚状态很糟糕，他无论如何也无法进入日常的状态，但是，去他的，他和Red Hood在警察局的一处屋檐上，关注着房间里的一场拷问。哈维·邓特和吉尔达·邓特的房子被炸了，有人暗中监视，有人投递了包裹，有人摁下了按钮。

“哈维·邓特死了。”办公室里的戈登这样说。他一只手搭在腰上，另一只手支撑着办公木桌。“我知道是你干的，米奇。但是你只不过是条小鱼，你后面有一条大的。你的雇主是谁？如果你肯帮助我们——或许我们能帮助你。”

那个“有人”就是——“水貂”米奇·沙利文。“爱尔兰人”团伙的一员，包括他的哥哥“唐尼小子”沙利文，“滑头”吉米，“俊男”凯文，“二心”威力。他们是马罗尼家族的一条触手，而这条触手的操纵者是——Red Hood。

可是，Red Hood对这桩任务毫不知情。其实这次任务并非马罗尼家族老大萨尔瓦托·文森特·马罗尼下达的，是罗马人，法尔科内家族的指派。马罗尼家族和法尔科内家族虽然彼此在争夺地盘，但明面上是兄弟，这就意味着他们会利用人情债。

哈维·邓特是杀死了马里奥·法尔科内的人。罗马人想要对他施行制裁，但是这个任务不能用罗马人的手下，否则会有充分的理由被法庭定罪。所以他借用了马罗尼的手下，“水貂”米奇就是一只替罪羊，像Red Hood这种高位下属是不能被卷进这些事的，也不能与对方家族过多接触，所以这件“小事”就直接绕过了下属，由罗马人和米奇进行了约谈。

如果Red Hood只是个黑帮，他会感谢首领的好心，但他还是半个义警。

现在，这个人在面罩后面沉默着，以一种便于行动而安稳的姿势站在黑暗里。布鲁斯不知道该说些什么，因为在平时的行动中，喋喋不休打破沉默的是对方，他甚至无法揣测对方的情绪，有几分恼火，几分愧疚？他只是沮丧的安静，还是怒火滔天即将爆发？

布鲁斯向来知道自己这时候应该做什么，享受这来之不易的宁静，假装自己不知道对方的情绪，然后把全部精力用在解决案子上。但是他现在一直紧紧盯着对方在黑暗中的身影，肩膀下垂，双手微张停在身体两侧，沮丧的象征。那个挺拔的身影动了动，拿出弹射器，走向房檐边缘，他要离开了。

保持沉默，关注案子，保持沉默。

然后布鲁斯张开了嘴，

“我相信你。”

他说。

Red Hood下一秒在房檐上打了个滑，掉下了下去。

“RedHood！”他大吼，看见那个蠢货在千钧一发之际抓住窗框，撞碎玻璃跌进了正在拷问的办公室，滚落到戈登和他的下属“水貂”跟前。

“头儿！你来救我了！”“水貂”惊喜地大叫，本就干瘪的脸皱缩成一团。

蝙蝠侠瞬间做出了决定，踢碎了另一面玻璃，直至“水貂”跟前，“今天没有人能逃离这里！”他大吼着，“炸弹的钉子上有序列号！我追查到了生产商，五金商店里有你的收据，是你造了那些炸弹！”

米奇脸色白得像鬼，但更像是被蝙蝠侠闯入吓到的。他本能地把拷着手的椅子砸到了黑暗骑士的身上，那把木制椅子变成了碎片，获得自由的米奇慌不择路，撞碎了房间里最后一面玻璃，攀到了旁边的防火梯上，以猴子般的灵巧向下爬去。

蝙蝠侠冲到窗边，那个“水貂”已经像一只真正的水貂一样到达地面了。他抬起手臂，发射了抓钩枪，跟了上去。把气急败坏的Red Hood抛在脑后。那个蠢货的抓钩枪在刚在愚蠢的滑倒中掉下了高楼。他一开始就应该这样做，而不是照顾某人的情绪。

米奇跑得飞快，他是怎么做到的，在漆黑的小巷间像个耗子似的穿梭，然后钻进哥谭的下水道。

只见一只苍白的巨掌抓住米奇的脑袋，然后将他拖向了地下水道深处。

紧紧跟随的蝙蝠侠听到了一阵高亢的怒吼，“所罗门·格兰迪星期一出生！”然后他看见了那庞大的怪物，活着的死尸。

米奇已经陷入昏迷，倒在一旁。

“听着，我和你没有过节，”黑暗骑士紧贴着墙壁，慢慢向米奇所在地靠拢，“我只是冲着侵扰你隐私的人来的，那个人。”

那怪物只是怒吼着冲过来，用它人头大小的拳头击中了蝙蝠侠的下巴，在几秒内他的视野一片漆黑，脑袋里有什么在大声轰鸣，以至于他没有机会品味下巴上绞紧的剧痛。

它用岩石般的手臂紧箍住他，它的脸被黑暗骑士揍得鲜血直流，但是意图将他脊柱折断的力量却愈发增强，他被提到了空中。他需要，需要先下手为强。

一根铁杆直直捅进了怪物的脑袋，液体像爆炸的西瓜四处飞溅。握着铁杆的是那个带红头罩的人。

沉默了一晚上的人说了今晚的第二句话，

“松手，怪物。”

那个怪物张大嘴巴发出撕心裂肺的嚎叫，庞大的身躯抽动着。Red Hood艰难地站在它的肩膀上。

“从它身上下来！”蝙蝠侠怒吼着。

“该死的我办不到！”那个混蛋同样怒吼，突然，就好像触电一般，Red Hood也绷紧身体，肩高高耸起，他惨叫着，在一片轰隆隆的水声中，这片水面好像在发光。

蝙蝠侠冲了上去，用力扳住Red Hood的肩膀，就在一瞬间，一股强烈的电流击穿了他的身体，他抑制住齿间的哀嚎，抓紧了另一个，两人一起掉了下去。

一阵强烈的声响在他的脑海里回荡，意识之外的现实离他而去。

…………………………………………

他头真的很痛，需要好好睡一觉，但是环境太聒噪了，有人在锲而不舍地冲着他叫唤，那个人在喊什么？Bats.Bats？

布鲁斯花费了一段时间来想起这人是在喊他。他还在闭着眼睛，看在上帝的份上，到底发生了什么？刺眼的光亮让他重新闭上了眼睛，但是听力却逐渐清晰。

“Bats，are you OK?”那个声音听起来紧张兮兮，像个慌了阵脚的小屁孩儿。

布鲁斯呻吟了一声，动了动手指，触碰到了平坦的表面，他还穿着蝙蝠侠的那身。曲起一条腿，双手支撑着，他缓缓起身，有什么东西从下巴前滚落，有人抓住了它，重新贴上了他的下巴，那是一个冰袋。

在起身的一刹那，他听见了血液冲进脑门的声音，那直击天灵的眩晕让他不受控制地倒了回去，但是一只手稳稳贴上他的后背，支撑着他那个半坐的姿势，布鲁斯忍着痛苦的低哼，将身体部分重量交给了那只可靠的手。等到那眩晕稍微消退，那只手开始微微发力，慢慢抵着他坐了起来。

“哦。”布鲁斯低声抱怨。

那只手离开了他的后背，转而握紧了他的肩膀，布鲁斯很感激这一点，因为他没有信心维持这个对于现在的他来说难度过高的姿势。

他终于适应了这个空间的亮度，Red Hood在他身旁，那只手是他的。这是冷山酒吧里面两个人的公共安全屋，他原来躺在那张又宽又长的会议桌上。

“你怎么样？”Red Hood已经摘下了头盔，多米诺面具无法挡住他强烈的视线。

“应该在这里加一张床。”布鲁斯嘟囔。

对方像是松了一口气。

“那个，Bats？”寂静了一会儿 ，他突然开口。

布鲁斯抬头望着这个欲言又止的人。

“我没有碰你的面罩。”他这样说。

“嗯。”布鲁斯表示了解的哼了一声，他真的需要再躺一会儿。

看出了意图，那个家伙听话地扶着他躺下。布鲁斯这才发现他一直托着自己下巴上的冰袋。

“……没了？”站在一旁的Red Hood幽幽发声，他又开始喋喋不休起来。

“……我相信你。”布鲁斯神奇地知道他想要什么。

“……awww……这是我听你说过最动人的情话……”那个家伙这么说道，声音粗砺沙哑。

躺在那儿，布鲁斯悄悄转过脑袋，瞥见对方已经转过了身去，背对着他，肩膀绷得很紧。

“那你一定是天底下最好哄的女友了。”他开玩笑道。

但是那个身影只是抽动了一下，发出了细微的气声，没有接下话茬。


	21. Chapter21

Chapter21

人不可自欺，你们中间若有人在这世界自以为有智慧，倒不如变作愚拙，好成为有智慧的。  
——《圣经•新约•林前》3章18节

“你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，老蝙蝠。”杰森小声抱怨着，蹲坐在滴水兽上，他现在是那个Red Hood，正在等待着黑暗骑士的光临。“我相信你。”布鲁斯在那层黑色伪装里冒冒失失地说出了这句话，这简直是对他的毁灭性打击。杰森承认，开始的日子，他乐得发狂，教友们都以为他和圣父通了灵，孤儿院的孩子们也好奇他为什么停止了对大厨手艺的抱怨而大吃特吃，而布鲁斯因为失去了抵制西西里食物的战友而闷闷不乐。但是，事情从杰森每日夜巡开始就变得糟糕了，他默念着这句话，似乎每次荡过楼宇之间时身体都变得更加轻快，可是随着他的每一次决断，杰森开始质问自己，这样做是否正确，这样做是否会破坏蝙蝠侠的信任，他都开始畏手畏脚起来了，看在上帝的份上。

不过这就是所谓的，信任的重量，欲戴皇冠，必承其重嘛，他已经开始习惯这份“甜蜜”的负担了。

身后传来了一阵他最为熟悉的声音，那是披风流动的声音，紧接着，黑色的棱角分明的影子笼罩了他。那个人开口了，他用恶魔般粗糙低沉的声线低语，没有人能理解杰森的感受，那种耳后每一根血管的鼓胀，骨头深处兴奋的震颤，布鲁斯是个谨慎警惕的人，杰森不敢在每个晚上都凑过去，要知道为了伪装出一周一次的偶遇的“巧合”，他可是殚精竭虑。每一次黑暗骑士的主动“搭讪”能让他雀跃得身体战栗。

“你抢了我的地盘。”那个恶魔开口道，“我没想到还会有人喜欢这个滴水兽。”

“你是说马洛？它和我可是老朋友。”杰森站起身，回过头仰望着那个黑衣战士。他们和黑暗融为一体，在高楼大厦的至高之高（the highest high），在无底深渊的几尺旁边。就像那些过去的美好日子，一天接着一夜，永无例外，杰森已经懒于计数，他顶着小鸟的名字和布鲁斯荡过哥谭的高空，踏入那八面寂静中，在窗前潜伏，贴着那透明之物如履薄冰。

杰森不像其他人，对那些伤口的缝合和骨折的夹板退缩躲避，在他还是罗宾的时候，他对疼痛一声不吭，这也是布鲁斯最惊奇的地方，但是杰森很难解释的一件事，就是每一个夜晚，当他和布鲁斯从楼顶滑翔而下的时候，那些狗屎般的淤青和缝合就离他而去了，彻底被抛在了脑后。

“你还给它起了名字？”蝙蝠侠问。

“是啊，它见证了一个城市，一个富裕，充满活力和骄傲的城市，一个失落，破败，充满了空虚的城市。”杰森这样说，布鲁斯今天竟然破天荒地说了与案子无关的话题，这表明他在逃避今天的正题，有事情难以启齿，而蝙蝠侠最难以启齿的事情就是像人求助。

黑暗骑士在问出那句话后就沉默了，他似乎在犹豫是否继续无关的话题，还是生硬地开启正题，老天，看看他这副迟疑尴尬的样子，真是美不胜收啊。

“有什么事情为您效劳吗，国王陛下？”杰森装模做样地行礼，“您的骑士在此。”

对方很明显放松下来，“戈登有事求你。”蝙蝠侠僵硬地说，“你愿意去见他吗？”

…………………………………………………………

说起戈登，杰森对他的感情颇为微妙，他是个好警察，正义感强，善良，行动果断，在杰森是罗宾的时候，他非常喜欢这个警探，但是——当他从池子里爬回来后，第三个罗宾已经代替他了，所以，杰森就和戈登没有交集了，和戈登有交集的是罗宾，但他已经不是了，他是个杀人的混蛋罪犯，已经无法维持这段友谊了。那种背叛的愤怒也有一小部分转移到了戈登身上，他在复活之后就没与戈登接触，他甚至也不了解第三个罗宾，那个叫什么德雷克的蠢货。杰森复活的第一年一直在找蝙蝠侠的麻烦，无暇顾及这个小累赘。然后在复活的第三年就又一次死亡。不过现在杰森已经不在乎这个了。

他见到戈登时大吃一惊，他以为自己会看到一个成熟老练的警探，但是不，他看到了一个谨慎的年轻男人，他的棕色头发还浓厚茂密，不是花白色，脸上还没有沟壑般的皱纹。他的眼睛，很难形容，不是那种见惯了阴暗，毒辣老道的双眼，现在的他，眼睛看起来缺少底气，而底气往往是多年的战斗经验积累下来的，看起来谨小慎微，犹豫，而且还没对这个城市有足够的了解，戈登在几年前才被调到哥谭警局，他还没在这个罪恶之都扎根。

这个戈登对他的态度怪怪的，那是他的职业道德在作祟。

杰森现在站在一间单向玻璃的审讯室外，和蝙蝠侠一起，戈登在审讯室内，和“水貂”米奇·沙利文一起。

那个逃跑的混蛋招了。

“哈维·邓特，”米奇低着头，躲避着戈登的视线，“也不能说他不是自找的，就算我不出手，等着下手的人也排了老长的队了。”

“像你说的，你逮着我了，这是我干的。”米奇·沙利文雪貂般的小脸上波澜不惊，“你不就是想让我承认这个么？我也会录个笔供，哥们。”他突然眯起双眼，那让他看起来很阴森，“但别搞错了——我们都知道邓特干了什么。”

这句话就像缠着人脚踝的冷冰冰的蛇，蝙蝠侠和戈登都有了细微的变化。

“什么？你是什么意思，米奇？有话直说。”戈登俯视着水貂。

“你们肯定在问自己——是谁杀了乔尼·维提？”米奇咧开了嘴。

“……这儿没你事了，米奇。”戈登这样说。

戈登走出审讯室，看了看杰森又看了看阴影里的蝙蝠侠。

“嘿，老兄，有什么事不必在我面前说。”杰森举起双手。  
“Red Hood可以信任，”蝙蝠侠开口，“他和我一起验尸，乔尼·维提的尸检结果已经出来了。两发子弹，射进了罗马人侄子的头骨里。”

“所以，你觉得是空穴来风吗？这不是我第一次听说——”戈登摊开手掌。

“我调查了他万圣节前后的出行情况，他在案发当晚并没有非常令人信服的不在场证明，他在这方面也缺乏足够的自制，但是在证据不确凿的情况下，我不想搭进去一个战友。”黑暗骑士说道。

“我想知道他是否有一把点二二的手枪。”戈登说，“我觉得我们不该怀疑——”

“我们不能感情用事，戈登，这样会造成大麻烦。”蝙蝠侠开口，示意杰森。

“嗯？要我说吗？”杰森直起身，有些结巴，他可没料到这一点，实际上他一直在自己思索，有些地方不对劲，布鲁斯和戈登的对话相当不对劲。

他说了几点尸检的推断，关于有第二个人在乔尼维提死后闯进房间，在蝙蝠侠他们发现之前；还有哈维相关的一些细节，随着大脑的思考，他终于意识到有什么不对了——布鲁斯，戈登对哈维·邓特的态度。  
杰森调动了自己对原来世界中这个案子的记忆：蝙蝠侠，警官，检察官是一个铁三角，在乔尼维提死后，听到了风声的两人对邓特有着绝对的信任，“不能信，不会信，不该信。”这是他们当时的态度。但是现在，他们在冷静地讨论着邓特与案子的种种细节，寻找着证据，这与“绝对的信任”大相径庭，现在的三个人根本不是铁三角，他们没有那么团结，彼此信赖，有什么变了。杰森相当清楚，变量就是他自己，他成为了蝙蝠侠最可靠的战友，初出茅庐的布鲁斯根本不需要迷茫地寻找同一战线的同伴，因为他已经有搭档了。这就导致他和戈登，哈维的交流有所保留，三个人也就构不成紧密的联系了。

“哈维·邓特真的死了吗？”他问。其实他知道，爆炸中吉尔达被炸伤，而哈维·邓特一点事也没有，他甚至借机乔装成了米奇·沙利文，去套沙利文家族人的口供。

“哈维·邓特被炸成了重伤，现在正躺在医院里，吉尔达因为在孤儿院做帮工，幸运地躲过了爆炸。”蝙蝠侠说。  
杰森在那一刻真正意识到了有什么该死的改变了，受伤的本来应该是吉尔达·邓特，吉尔达在家给孩子喂奶而被邮递包裹炸伤，而不是因为在孤儿院做什么见鬼的帮工躲过了一劫。“fuc.k……”他终于想起来了，原来的吉尔达和邓特有一个孩子，一个婴儿。而现在的吉尔达正是因为没有孩子，才来到孤儿院做义工。

杰森打破了沉默，“所以，蝙蝠，你想让我做什么？”

“我想让你伪装成米奇·沙利文去套其他沙利文的口信。”蝙蝠侠说，“毕竟你是他们的头儿，你了解他们怎么相处。”


	22. Chapter22

Chapter22  
一语不发，我的朋友，  
独自在这死亡时辰的孤寂里，  
而又充满火的活力，  
毁灭的白日纯正的继承者。  
——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《第二首情诗》

阿尔伯特·法尔科内向窗外吐出最后一道烟雾，关上了它。他们在爸爸的顶层公寓上，“他们”中没有马罗尼家族，没有那些雪貂脸的首脑，只有自己，爸爸，索菲亚和保镖米洛斯，本来应该有马里奥，但是他已经在棺木里长眠了。

说起来很有趣，这间公寓和老宅的装饰截然相反，浅蓝色的家具，淡色的墙壁，大型烤炉，偌大的厨房，就连沙发都更加倾向于田园风格，而老宅里则是深红棕色的地板，漆黑的家具，造型过于华丽阴沉。老宅是祖父留下来的，也就是第一任教父。爸爸用他的前半生来和祖父抵抗，这间顶层公寓就是他作出抵抗的结果。

“阿尔伯特，仔细看着。”一声低沉的呼唤惊醒了他的沉思。爸爸把自己炭灰色的西装外套搭在沙发上，挽起白色衬衫的袖子仔细扣好，紧接着穿上白色围裙，向他示意自己手中的食物材料，“糖和新鲜番茄。再加上香肠，我们要感谢的事情有很多。”

阿尔伯特从西裤口袋里拿出眼镜盒，仔细打开自己紫色镜片的眼镜戴上，十一月的第四个周四，今天是感恩节，爸爸每年感恩节都要和他们一起做西西里的地道菜，他很珍惜这个节日，只有这个节日，站在料理台前的是他的家人，他的父亲，而不是他的教父，爸爸平日都住在老宅，只有在感恩节才会来到这间房子，只有这个节日，是绝对——

“比如什么，卡迈恩？”门嘭地撞在墙上，卡拉姑姑把自己臃肿的身躯堵在门口，“我的乔尼被埋在地下，告诉我他妈的有什么值得我去感恩的。”

“卡拉，我亲爱的妹妹，”卡迈恩伸出手掌，“这事我已经处理了。”

“什么，那地方检察官，你觉得只是哈维邓特这号小人物干的好事？杀了你儿子和我儿子？”卡拉叉着腰。

“我说过了，已经在处理了，卡拉。我不喜欢重复自己说过的话，好了现在是感恩节，别再谈生意了。

“乔尼是我唯一的儿子。这不是生意，卡迈恩。那是我的宝贝。”

卡拉姑姑是芝加哥的首脑，他们在今晚，这个感恩节的晚上举行了会议，爸爸也要参与，在今晚。

“我也要去。”他最终还是开口了，抱着微茫的希望期待这个独特的日子能融化他固执的老父亲的心。

“看在上帝的份上，阿尔伯特，你不应该在这样一个宝贵的晚上浪费时间，珍惜这个节日，沙利文家族在举办庆功宴，他们成功干掉了哈维·邓特，你和他们一起。”他的教父逐渐被首脑和保镖的重重叠叠的黑色身影遮挡，阿尔伯特自己又一次被排除在外。

沙利文兄弟的宴会很无聊，大盘的烤火鸡和肉汁土豆泥，玉米和青豆，没有番茄，更没有香肠。这些身材矮小的爱尔兰人高声笑着，举杯大叫，“敬罗马人！”  
阿尔伯特寡然无味，他起身走出门，打算在露台吸一只烟。他身后的原本安静的宴会就像猛然调高音量的收音机，立刻变得松散嘈杂起来。

滑头吉米，揽下了开逃逸车辆的罪行，俊男凯文揽下了把包裹递给吉尔达·邓特的罪行，二心威力揽下了跟踪邓特的罪行，唐尼小子揽下了引爆炸弹的罪行，算上水貂米奇的供词供五份，滴水不漏，无论爸爸花了多少，这钱都值得。

“这次我们差点没陷进虎口里。”水貂米奇理了理条纹衬衫的领子，他的品味差的可以。那对硕大的招风耳只是让他更加尖嘴猴腮。

“老米，你甚至吓得跑进铁笼和我们又确认了一遍，你可不是再过一遍的主。”唐尼小子点起一根烟，抬了抬他又粗又黑的眉毛。

“唐尼，你什么意思？我什么时候找过你们了？”米奇捏紧了酒杯，他眯起眼睛，让那张小脸更加抽搐皱缩。

“就在感恩节前几天，你被戈登老头审讯的日子，警卫把你带来我们的看押室。”吉米反应很快，“fuc……那是个冒牌货！”

其他几个人立刻坐直了身子，嘟嘟囔囔的商议着，又在确认没有抖搂出消息后愈加放肆的大笑起来。阿尔伯特轻轻关上了通向大厅的门，在阻隔后的安静里踱步，一边弹掉烟灰。有人乔装成了水貂混进一群沙利文中，最可怕的是没有人发现异样，这足以说明这个伪装者足够了解他们的一举一动，不只是水貂，更是其他人，这已经不是一个专业的警员能够做到的了，这很有可能是沙利文家族的一员，也就是说，马罗尼家族里出现了一个内鬼，警察的线人。鉴于马罗尼家族和爸爸有着大量交易，如果让这个警察的线人混进来……他得想办法把这个内鬼搞掉。不，如果那个人能伪装成水貂米奇，他也可能伪装成滑头吉米，或者任何一个沙利文家族的人，如果让这个人继续和爸爸做交易的话……这么说来，在那个宴会大厅内喝酒大笑的沙利文里，是否有一个戴着人皮面具的假货在伺机等待？说起来二心威力一直沉默寡言，也许，他应该趁他们重新回到据点之前把这事儿了结。他把手慢慢伸进口袋，摸了摸那把冰冷的金属，爸爸让他不要多管家里的事，但是……他是不是太顺从了？或许度过一个叛逆的“青春期”也不错。阿尔伯特摘下眼镜，掏出眼镜布反复擦拭着，紫色的镜片在微弱的光芒下反射出奇异的光芒，但是那上面的污渍只是扩散的更大，他意识到自己正穿着参加万圣节义卖会的那件套装，而这块眼镜布他曾经用来擦一把切割过南瓜的小刀。

他走过长长的，阴暗的走廊，，想要回到那光火闪耀之处；但是走的越近，他就越惊讶，没有吵闹的叫喊，没有酒杯碰撞，和走廊远处一样的安静，随后他看见，有东西从门缝里流淌出来，和大厅里金碧辉煌的灯光一样跳跃出门缝，闪耀着。就像被人猛地拔出固定的铁锥，他一下颤抖起来，那用手指摸了摸那闪耀，然后凑到眼前，那是腥臭鲜红的一片，直直顺着指肚向下流淌，是血。

有人在大声吵嚷，在用西西里方言喊着他的名字，那是爸爸的声音。“天哪，Al！看在任何见鬼的份上，救我的孩子！”

他堪堪睁开眼睛，一片刺眼的灯光让他想要吐，他似乎是昏过去了。这时候，保镖米洛斯的高叫刺穿耳膜，“沙利文几个都被干掉了！”


	23. 23

Chapter23

他也许很疯，疯的厉害，但是，咳咳，你知道，远远没达到那个真正疯子的标准。但他喜欢哈哈大笑，就像喜欢看到别人恐惧的那张抽搐的小脸。像他这样慷慨大方的好人儿总是不吝啬地赐予人们他们想要的。有人抱怨自己找不到工作，那么，他们会被邀请去那辆载着易燃易爆品的小火车上坐坐，当然，没有薪酬。有人抱怨自己心情忧郁，为什么不尝尝他的独门秘方呢？当然，最后大家都盛了满满一大盘笑容，最灿烂的，扯到耳根那种，回去。他说，“哒哒哒，你看我们多像啊。”一边用力扯着自己的嘴角，直到那强力的压迫感使视线模糊。 他说，“拉滴答滴答……唔……哒嘀嘀嘀哒……圣哉（Sanctus)！ 神使（Benedictus），神使！”唱着，他从那把很舒服的大椅子上跳起来，把报纸撕成碎片，尖叫道，“以主之命前来，神使（qui venit in nomine benedictus)!”

他任凭那雪白的碎纸撒在自己上好的紫色西装上，“天主教徒？那是个什么东西？”他嘟囔着，一边戴上了自己的手套，也许是他休假太久，让一些该死的混账掺和进来，所谓的拙劣的连环杀人犯就像个笑话，那些造型，那些尸体，就像个蹩脚的舞台演员。不过那个蠢货不足以造成威胁，一山不容二虎，当最杰出的喜剧演员出场的时候，某些笑料就会自觉地退下了。但是——他余光瞥到了那棵尚待装饰的树，上面挂着的通红的圣诞球，“Red Hood……”他摆动着舌头让气流以最正确的方式从牙缝里吐出，他品味着这将死之人的名字，好像那是一句绝妙的脏话。一个该死之人，无耻的小贼，他顶着那该死的头罩闯进了哥谭，并且吸引了某个黑漆漆家伙的全部注意力，这就像个笑话，被羞辱的是他，joker，第一个带着红头罩去见蝙蝠侠的巨星，这个绝妙的创意是他的！而现在，那个黑蠢货被一个假冒者迷得团团转。

他清了清嗓子，准备发表一通演讲，你问为什么没有掌声？啊，当然啦，因为观众都被堵着嘴呢。在这个欢乐冬季里，一家三口其乐融融地围在火炉前，听喜剧演员为他们带来的笑话。“嗯？女士，您似乎有话要讲。”他彬彬有礼的摘下那块破布。那个眼泪和鼻涕糊住脸的女人鼻翼翕动着，拼命抽泣，发出打嗝一样的声音。  
“nah……”他嫌恶地重新把那布塞了回去，重新在这间温馨的小客厅里跳起了圣诞华尔兹。“你们能想象吗，这个世界上有人堂而皇之地闯入到别人的领土，然后大肆劫掠，把那里当作自己的安乐窝，一个伪装国王的可怜虫，那个冒牌货只不过是个乞丐！怎么可能真正运转这个王国呢！”他一手抓住圣诞树的枝干当作自己的舞伴，潇洒的在地板上转了三又三分之一圈，然后一脚踏碎了甩到地上的红球，“——然后他戴着最憎人的笑在屋里溜达了一圈——带走所有礼物。”他唱着，点亮装饰在一家三口身上的圣诞彩灯，“圣哉！神使，奉主圣明！前来之神使！圣哉！圣哉！圣哉！”他就像一个热情友好的圣诞老人，也许还吃了喝了过多的巧克力曲奇和牛奶，摇摇摆摆地走出了强行打破的门框，坐上了自己的小轿车。

在发动机发出叫声的那一秒，他诅咒地低语，“该死的小鸟。”


	24. 24

Chapter23  
每个白昼都要落尽黑沉沉的夜，  
像有那么一口井锁住了光明。  
必须坐在黑黢黢的井口，  
要很有耐心地打捞落下去的光明。

——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《如果白昼落尽……》

杰森·托德今年二十一岁，回顾他直到眼下的生命轨迹，他不得不承认自己正是所谓的上帝的宠儿，毕竟，不是每一个人都有该死的两次的重来机会的。不过，也没有人像他这样死过两次。杰森最近过的很不错，沙利文家族五个都死了，不过那关他什么事。死了又死的杰森在乎的事情很少，包括并仅限于那座古宅里面的两位居住者，而里面的其中一位，最固执的那个，最近待他不薄。杰森·托德很高兴。

他现在舒舒服服地窝在教堂休息室，手里握着一杯滚烫的蛋奶潘趣酒，而对面坐着那位黑漆漆的来客，带来了十一月初的凉气，让整个火光明亮温暖，散发着砂糖，牛奶和肉桂气息的房间为之一振。

“之后是四分之三的——朗姆酒还是白兰地？”杰森捏着一把银色的小茶匙加了豆蔻和肉桂，问着黑夜里的骑士。

“Jay，我不想养成每次来都要喝一杯的习惯——威士忌。”那位身着铠甲之人似乎也喜欢这种温暖干燥的环境，他下意识的向沙发里靠去，任由那些上好的布料和他冰冷漆黑的武装融合，任由那明亮跳脱的橘色光芒为那拘束的外壳染上暖色。

“为什么你知道我最近收了一瓶上好的威士忌？”杰森委屈地叫道，“那可是芝华士（Chivas）！”但是他的手已经探进酒柜把酒瓶抽了出来，并倒了远远不止四分之三的量。然后把装蛋酒的杯子递给了蝙蝠侠。

“我还知道那是布鲁斯·韦恩送给你的礼物。”黑暗骑士捏着杯把，仔细地端详了一会儿那通红的，镶着绿色槲寄生的马克杯，“你的杯子充满了圣诞精神。”

“有什么比潘趣酒更能体现圣诞精神的？”杰森起身把火炉拨的更旺，“接着说起海港的事，你是说你有了马罗尼那批现款的行踪？但是，bat，我不可能同时在孤儿院索菲亚法尔科内的窗前和教堂里马罗尼的门前。”他摊开双手。重新回到座位上，把鼻子深深埋进杯里喝了一口，同时视线越过杯沿无辜地注视着对方。

“没关系，你会有一个帮手，他是我的线人。”黑暗骑士调整一下坐姿，杰森赶紧跟着坐直。“把你的线人告诉我真的没关系吗？”他又喝了一口才把杯子放下。

“你会泄密？”黑暗骑士反问，他这么说的同时身子却向沙发里陷去，甚至端起了酒杯。

“看在上帝的份上，当然不！”杰森把手支在膝盖上，“我的搭档是谁？”

“临时性帮手。”黑暗骑士纠正道。  
“他叫布鲁斯·马龙。”

全心全意啜饮蛋酒的杰森就此僵住了，他想抬起眼睛说话，但是吸气的那一秒液体窜入了他的喉咙然后天知道怎么了他的鼻子或者脸上的任何器官呛住了，他开始疯狂咳嗽起来，通过蝙蝠侠满意的表情来看这句话的戏剧效果已经达到了，但是，杰森感到震惊当然不是因为布鲁斯·马龙是个义警的线人，而是，该死的老蝙蝠为什么会这么轻易地把自己的线人告诉别人？即使是他年轻的时候杰森也很难相信布鲁斯会如此放松警惕，上帝，幸亏自己来了，杰森如是想，也许他能让布鲁斯避开那些幼稚的陷阱，以免他变成日后那幅见鬼模样。

“布鲁斯·马龙？”他重复道，“但是，他是我的朋友兼室友！”

这次蝙蝠侠的表情有了微妙的变化，看起来像是不安，“我确定他是——处于对你的，安全的保护，或者说一位线人应该有的保密素质。”

“但是…这太令我沮丧。”杰森垂着头摆弄自己的手指。

“也许……你应该当面告诉他。”黑暗骑士把杯子举到自己的脸前，现在杰森已经对这个动作异常熟悉了。

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“你还要生气到什么时候？”戴着那副蠢眼镜的布鲁斯板着脸闯进厨房，“为什么不把大厨的清单给我？”

杰森穿着一套整齐的黑色西装，实际上，这是神父的日常服装之一，剪裁贴身的西装比黑色常服显然更让杰森看起来英俊，但是，布鲁斯更喜欢杰森穿着黑色长袍的样子，当他带着那副冰冷的表情走过教堂的彩窗长廊，……非常……令人兴奋和畏惧，该死的，布鲁斯真想知道自己在普林斯顿学的那些修辞被抛到了哪里。杰森正半跪在地上，他摘掉了一只白色手套，在逗弄那只猫。也许是因为用沾了水的手碰了头发，杰森的头发部分向后直立，他看起来有攻击性并且挑衅，也许布鲁斯真的不应该一直盯着那对绿眼睛看了，因为他现在有些晕眩，也许他应该把手中的牛奶放下。

“嘿，布鲁斯，我很抱歉，我只是没有看到你的留言，”杰森直起身，特里发出了不满的叫声，但杰森并没有理它，而是重新戴上了白手套。  
布鲁斯紧紧盯着他，看他活动着那只大手，弯曲指关节，检查手套是否贴合，老天啊。

“但是，你看见了“把猫抱进来”却看不见“请告诉我食品清单”？”布鲁斯提高声音，好掩盖自己全然跑题的脑内想法。“这些天，你关了我的闹钟，让我睡到了下午两点，院长扣了我的时薪；让大厨在我的午餐里加菜花和青豆，你知道我最讨厌那个；而我只是隐瞒了一个小小的秘密！”

“可是你知道我是想保护这些孩子的，唱诗班的孩子们的楼下就是密谋的黑帮，而我却对此一无所知？”杰森抱着胳膊皱眉看他。

“好吧，是我的错，那么，我们可以停止这场幼稚的较量了吗？”布鲁斯叹息。

“跟我来，有些马罗尼的事情你需要知道。”杰森拍打着裤子，向布鲁斯示意。

“谢天谢地，终于结束了。”布鲁斯嘟囔。

他们又一次走进三楼最里面的房间。那个垂着猩红色天鹅绒帘幕的告解室。“这是我们的秘密基地。”杰森告诉他，“我们可以在这里说这些。”

布鲁斯对这个宽大的房间一直有着畏惧，时间在这个空间里像是静止的，黑暗，木制地板散发出特有的气息，红色的帘幕能把人吞噬，这里的杰森也不一样，像是在他自己的领土上，看起来比平时更强大。

“……有一批货要在伯恩利海港卸下，马罗尼和罗马人一直在为它们的卸货地点争执。”神父正复述着一些探明的线索。

“货轮编号是——？”布鲁斯问道，而杰森异样地看了他一眼。

“嘿， Bru，还记得我只是个可怜的小神父吗？我不是那个黑漆漆的万事通。”杰森摊开双手。

布鲁斯在那一刻意识到一件事，自己只是把神父当作了某个顶着红桶的万事通，很显然一个搭档足以让人的依赖性增长两倍不止，但是，他并没有就此收手，在昨天晚上他心安理得地交给了Red Hood更多任务。有一个人监视哥谭港口，那么他就可以抽出时间监视罗马人的几处住宅，这样一个晚上的效率会大幅提升，他突然意识到了杰森和Red Hood的某种共性，喜欢一些毫无幽默感的愚蠢笑话，如果这算是优点。也许严肃的人就是会吸引一些聒噪的笨蛋。


	25. 25

Chapter25

你为何使我看见罪孽？你为何看着奸恶而不理呢？毁灭和强暴在我面前，又起了争端和相斗的事。  
——《新约·哈》一章三节

伯恩利货运码头，罗马人所控制的 码头之一。每天都有难以计数的私货经由这里往来，GCPD的条子们密切地关注着这里的一举一动，但是很遗憾，卡迈恩·法尔科内没有留给他们任何尾巴。码头位于伯恩利区，是哥谭的中心，据说在这片海港上你能欣赏到最惊艳的城市夜景，凡·格伦瓦尔德企业总部坐落于此，鳞次栉比的大厦是风景中的主力军。WGTU电台的大楼也在码头附近，就在格伦瓦尔德大厦的右侧。还有哥谭大学，是的，在他，杰森，倒霉的进了棺材前，他是指第一次，他已经和布鲁斯商量要在哥谭大学完成自己的学业，他的成绩相当优异，他爱上学，老师们也都爱他，但是，有时候计划赶不上变化。

十一月份，杰森将身体向前挪了挪。让自己的后背远离冰冷刺骨的集装箱表面，那些竖条的花纹硌的他后背痛。现在已经接近午夜，而在此之前，他，Red Hood已经和某一位黑色义警在这里守候了四个小时。马罗尼和卡迈恩的货本来预计在两个小时之前抵达，货轮的名称是女神薇诺娜，编号是XT458037。杰森用余光定位那个黑影，说实话，布鲁斯现在大概是二十七？但是他的伪装和隐藏好的令人吃惊，他就像那些堆积如山的集装箱形成的嶙峋怪影，奇怪而融合的立在那个角落。

海水的咸味，橡胶的气味，还有集装箱的铁锈味，以及货物们混合的奇怪味道在上空飘荡着，杰森还能闻到不远处下水口的臭味，空气里十分安静，码头在黑暗中沉睡，很明显今天这里不会再有什么精彩电影上演了。现在他和某个黑漆漆的家伙有一个迫切的问题需要解决。

“咳咳，蝙蝠，咳。”他坐立不安了半天，终于开口去骚扰对方。

那个凝固的黑影仍然僵立在那儿，但杰森就是知道布鲁斯在听。“现在我有一个问题要问你，希望你认真回答。”  
苍白的目镜终于转向了这边，黑暗骑士没有出声，但是杰森却能在脑海里自动补全那句粗粝沙哑的低语，“what？”

“Are you hungry?”他问道。

现在这里多出了赛百味的味道，他们两个靠在阴影里的蝙蝠车旁，蝙蝠侠不出所料，在辣热狗和汉堡中选择了后者。“你就是不能接受辣热狗是不是？”杰森咀嚼着唐突地问道。

旁边的人一愣，将口中的食物咽下，然后开口，“对，我就是不会接受它。”

事实上杰森并没有期待对方回答，因为自己再清楚不过了，他只是继续低着头大嚼特嚼，却错过了骑士奇异的目光。

当肚子里有一团热气腾腾的食物时，即使那只不过是流水线上的垃圾，你依然会精神百倍。活动着肩膀，杰森开口“我猜，今天就是这样了？罗马人善于施加障眼法，这批货没有出现不令人惊讶。”

蝙蝠侠盯着雷达显示屏，“有一艘轮船正在靠近，大约五十分钟后就会进港。”

“货轮？”杰森起身盯着屏幕，“不对……这个吨位……不像是我们的目标……奇怪，卡迈恩的货运表里可没有这一安排，它是哪艘？”

“都不是，卡迈恩和马罗尼都没有这个型号的船，……这是一艘改装船。”黑暗骑士说，“我们等它进港。”

他们又回到了各自位置等待着，那个屏幕上小小的荧光点在一寸一寸靠近，但是这个空荡荡漆黑的海港里只有此起彼伏的海浪声。杰森从来不讨厌等待，他很有耐心，但是他非常讨厌变化，憎恨变数。他讨厌不断变化的假身份，不断更改的安全屋，还有该死的人际关系。现在他很不安，因为偏离了计划就意味着他们的信息收集不够全面，这种缺失所造成的危机根本无法估量。他让自己的后背抵着冰冷的集装箱，这样能让他的胃好受点。因为，现在那些快餐的油腻味道已经让他感觉恶心了。

在注视着那虚无的海面很久之后，终于有一个黑点出现在了海平线处，很难说……它更像是在闪闪发光。  
杰森的嗓子里的什么东西在那一秒直直下坠，有什么滑溜溜的顺着他脖子上的血管钻进头颅，刺得他一阵阵晕眩，他看见了那艘船靠近，像是地狱里来的，令人作呕的绿色和紫色船体，还有那张霓虹灯组成的大笑的嘴，猜猜是谁来了？不，不应该是，它来得太早了，那个地狱里的狗屎又要来破坏他的生活了，总是在他生活变得有点希望，变得不那么烂的时候，那个梦魇就会大笑着出场，就像穷追猛打的死神，又一次把杰森拖进地狱。

是小丑。

他的肩膀在夹克底下抖个不停，当然不是吓的，只是，上帝，谁能告诉他现在该怎么做？一枪崩了它吗？那个非人，那个畜牲？

“joker……”，布鲁斯低声说道。他听起来充满了警惕，一种严阵以待，但是缺少了那些复杂的仇恨，那些该死的无奈。布鲁斯根本不知道那个丑角都干了什么，它毁了什么。上帝啊，布鲁斯，看在上帝的份上！

当杰森还没成为罗宾的时候，哥谭的人们就已经给黑暗骑士和丑角安上了一个名号——宿敌，这座城市里的每个人都对他们津津乐道，好像是亚瑟王传说里的亚瑟和莫德雷德，命定的敌人，他们口耳相传，煞有介事的杜撰那些废话，两个疯子的撕扯，那些怒吼和狂笑。只是因为那个苍白的魔鬼没有撕扯过他们的人生，那群没有脑子的蠢货。它是杰森的梦魇，一切不幸的起源，它用那根撬棍毁灭了他的一切，他的八根肋骨，他的肺，他的人生，他的……它害得他和布鲁斯天人永隔。在从拉撒路爬出来后的每个晚上，那些光怪陆离的梦，他会重新回到那个仓库，有时候他是那个被击碎的，有时候他是那个拿着撬棍的，唯一永恒不变的是那个魔鬼疯癫的大笑，杰森在那噩梦中尝试击碎小丑的每一根肋骨，捅穿它的肺，他尽了一切努力，但是那怪响像是从破收音机传出来的，永不停息。

杰森永远不会承认黑暗骑士和丑角是什么宿命的敌人。永不。他是罗宾的时候就见过他们撕斗，令人眼花缭乱的近身格斗，那丑角的格斗技好得惊人，每一次对弈都严丝合缝，像是一场惊险的表演，他恨丑角的形容——我们在跳舞，它洋洋得意地宣布，它在享受，杰森清楚，它吸引了黑暗骑士的全部注意力，那对于它来说是无上的荣光。但是他同样知道，布鲁斯从未享受过对峙的每一份每一秒，布鲁斯只是被扯进了荒诞的舞会之中，他被迫跟上那狂乱的舞步，然后就像踏进了那双红舞鞋，再也没法停止。没有人强迫布鲁斯去和那个疯子交锋，到最后，布鲁斯自己相信了那套丑角的说辞，他们是老朋友，蝙蝠侠是一个和小丑一样的疯子，他会和小丑一起下地狱。以前杰森是相信的，因为布鲁斯该死的哥谭情结，但是现在，当他重新结识了布鲁斯，这个年轻的，鲁莽，有缺点的布鲁斯，杰森意识到了一件事，布鲁斯根本没有所谓的自毁趋向，他是一个踌躇满志的愣头青，也许还要隐藏面对罪犯的恐惧，一个害怕死亡，对这座城市充满信心的年轻人，他到底是怎么腐朽到后来的模样的？一架深陷疯人院，心力憔悴，破碎不堪的机器。杰森有答案，他现在已经知道了，布鲁斯把全部的精力放在了罪犯身上，那些废物们嘴里说出的话都是替自己的辩护，这座城市就是如此，他们只能顺应着堕落之类的屁话，布鲁斯被这种思想催眠，他逐渐放弃了白天的所有社交，眼里只有夜晚的哥谭，然后向下滑落。  
杰森感觉到一种古怪的保护欲或者兴奋油然而生，是的，他希望布鲁斯变得会相信运气，开始把多出来的狗屎任务推给自己的搭档，而不是自己一个人沉默地筹划一切，他希望布鲁斯变得鲁莽，因为那证明他没受过背叛，没受过欺骗，没有见识过事情最糟的一面，所以思虑才不周全。杰森愿意为此替他揽下一篮子麻烦。

阴影中的蝙蝠侠突然做出手势，船就要进港了。


	26. 26

Chapter26  
恶毒的脚步声尾随着我，  
我笑，可怖的鬼脸模拟我的面容，  
我歌唱，嫉妒咬牙切齿地诅咒我。  
——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《一百首爱的十四行诗》

他们在阴影里等待着船的入港。杰森已经握住了枪，但是不，他不能杀了那个丑角，这意味着布鲁斯会失去对他的全部信任，而这信任是在这个陌生的世界里，他唯一熟悉，唯一拥有的了，他没法举起枪干净利落地扣动扳机。杰森知道自己是个聪明人，但是聪明人最擅长的是寻找规律，小丑恰恰是个变数。

就在那一时刻，那艘魔鬼船上的霓虹灯全部闪烁起来，粗陋的传声筒里断断续续地传来了马戏团的滑稽小调。“我亲爱的黑漆漆的蝙蝠，”刺耳古怪的诅咒像一阵阴森森的风，滑过海面渗入了他们的骨髓。“我知道你在这里恭候着舞会的开场，不过你未免也太心急了，我的贵宾，”压抑着的声调猛然拔高，“宴会在午夜开始！”尖锐的大笑在空荡荡的港口里盘旋着，话筒里开始传出扰人的噪音。  
港口附近的路灯戏剧性地一盏一盏亮起，但是黑暗骑士选择的隐蔽处依然处于光线最黯淡处，这一点杰森永远都不担心。但是他不会承认，自己手心湿冷的汗水已经浸入了手套，他在头罩里听到自己短促的心跳，在这个绷到最紧的时刻，雷达滴滴的提示音让他陷入了一段记忆中。手掌上的血直流到手腕上，伤口伴随着炸弹的滴滴声一跳一跳地疼痛，一切就这么结束了，没有什么他祈祷的团聚结局，只有两败俱伤，他倚靠着废旧的石灰墙，斜睨着那个艰难爬起试图挽回一切的人，他的朋友，他的搭档，他曾经的……长官。但是那个被打断了所有肋骨的丑角跳了起来，依然发出鬣狗似的嚎叫，“但每个人都还是输了！（And every body still loses!）”计时器精准地记录着最后的十九秒，苍白的魔鬼扑向黑暗骑士，狂热地大叫，“不，别搅局！这样更好！（No,don’t spoil it.this is better!）”他把骑士掀倒在地，以可怕的蛮力卡住了他的脖子，“我是今晚唯一得偿所愿的人！咱们都死在一块儿了！（I’m the only one who’s gonna get what he wants tonight，we all go out together!）”小丑的双手扭曲着，他环顾四周神采奕奕，“你不喜欢圆满大结局吗？（Don’t you just love a happy ending?）”他仰天大笑着，完全抛却了人性。

“Red,Red!”蝙蝠侠低沉地呼叫声打破了那层虚拟的屏障，气味，颜色，声音鲜活地浮出，他终于逃离了幻觉。蝙蝠侠没有回头，也没有继续对着通讯器说话，但是杰森知道，他正在等着一个解释，一个报告。  
“没有问题，我们行动。”杰森压低嗓子，费劲地吞了吞口水，他该怎么做？他该做什么？

但是两个人依然僵立在那儿，因为，这是小丑，而小丑总是掌握着舞会的节奏。

那艘冥府之船靠岸了，船上影影绰绰，但是热传感器显示，有至少十几个人在这艘船上，这很糟糕，在各种意义上，他们是人质？还是小丑的帮手？

“oh……batty,batty,batty,”它嘶哑甜蜜地低语，“我可不是为了表演才打了灯光，不不，那会让我的舞台妆看起来太浓！”它的声音从扩音器里传来，但是根本没有办法锁定小丑的位置。他们甚至没法确定小丑是否在这艘船上。

“别犯蠢了，蝙蝠！”舷梯搭在岸上，一个高大细长的身影晃悠着走出船舱，蹦跳着几步走下来。它拎着什么，像是瓶子，以一种做作的姿态，如同演员步入舞台，昂首阔步，走到那空荡荡的平地中央，展开双臂，“你就在光照不见的地方，而这里的黑暗少得可怜！”  
蝙蝠侠做出手势，杰森知道，那是真货，小丑本尊就在那里。

安静地等待了几秒，丑角不耐烦地大叫，“你不会真的认为我是在用激将法吧？朋友，舞会的每一份每一秒都很珍贵，你不会猜到我为你准备了惊喜的。如果你迟迟不现身，那么，bing!bang!boom!”它挥动手臂好像在指挥一场交响乐，“一切都会——炸的粉碎。”说罢，丑角谢幕般深深鞠了一躬。

虽然不愿承认，但杰森知道这个丑角说的是真的，它只会在观众面前演出，而且总能第一时间找出布鲁斯的藏身之处，这是令他百思不得其解的事情之一。蝙蝠侠向他示意，这意味着他将会顺从小丑所说的，从隐匿处现身。他们没法确定船上的人的身份，而这将交给杰森来解决。蝙蝠侠不声不响地翻过几个集装箱，绕到小丑身后，直到自己黑色扭曲的影子笼罩了它——精心设计的恐吓方式。

“ahhh……here you are.”丑角低柔地叹息，语调陡然一转，“但是，很遗憾，这里还有一个扫兴鬼（party pooper），让那个家伙滚出来！很明显，我不能让他破坏了咱们的好事，对吧？”它抬高嗓门，“那个冒牌货，穿得像个摩托车恋物癖的家伙，不像我，我当年带着那红通通的面具优雅的像个餐厅领班。”

该死的，杰森诅咒着，他端着枪走了出来。杰森说不好此时的自己是什么状态，他迈步时地面似乎像是飞速地向后移动，身体诡异的轻飘，后背上全是冷汗，内心却镇定的出奇。随着距离的减小，他看清了这个丑角的模样。一张苍白但完整的脸，能看清锋利突出的五官，杰森记忆中的小丑的脸是泛着青的死灰色，那张脸皮已经残缺不全了。但是，并不是说他现在的样子就漂亮到哪儿去，在杰森看来，它好像顶着一张人皮，一头虚伪的畜牲躲藏在人的面具之下，它腐烂腥臭的躯壳早晚要腐蚀掉那伪装，暴露自己荒诞的本性。因为有一样是在这数年差距中从未变化过的，它的眼睛，恒定不变的瞳孔，积聚成一个漆黑的小点，一颗朝你袭来的子弹。它憎恨世间万物。  
“……你……”小丑从牙缝里挤出了这个词，“我知道你。”它说完就紧紧闭上了嘴巴。

“噢，我应该为此感到荣幸吗？”杰森小心地移动着，直到和黑暗骑士形成一个适合进攻的角度，他一眨不眨地盯着这个天生的罪犯。

“不要多嘴，冒牌货，当你变成蛆虫的食物后就讲不出笑话了。”丑角甚至没有扯一扯它的嘴角，表情十分阴沉，这可不太对。“不过，今天宾客们难得欢聚一堂，我可不想就这样破坏了好气氛——身为宴会的主人。”它又一次拔高嗓门，一边拍了拍手掌，像真正的餐厅领班那样。

在昏暗的夜色中，他看见有什么长长的东西从船体里伸出，那是——跳板。有几个身影，摇摇晃晃走出船舱站在甲板上，他们的后面跟着几个持枪的人，但是该死，当你面对的是小丑，一切就没有那么简单，很可能那些“受害者”也是它的同谋。

“我是个虔诚的天主教徒，我的妈妈从小就带我参加教堂的弥撒，啊，美好的旧时光，”小丑一只手向体侧摊开，另一只手放在胸前，以一贯地狞笑露出牙齿，“但是，现在大不如前，一群无信仰者堂而皇之地闯入了圣殿，自比作最忠诚的信徒，他们分享着一个共同的姓氏——法尔科内。”它咯咯笑着，“我真想知道老法尔科内会是什么表情，当他知道自己的宝贝手下全都在海里咕噜噜淹死时。”

那些身影受到枪的胁迫，艰难地走上了跳板，他们摇动着，窄窄的木板逐渐传来清脆的声响。那些人用意大利语发出求饶的哭叫。“交给我。”杰森向后退去，试图靠近船体。

“不不，你留下，小鬼。让大侠去，不然——”丑角突然吹了一声口哨，枪声紧接着响起，伴随着落水声，一个已经被干掉了。

蝙蝠侠和他对视了一眼，就向船体而去。这是对的，这是他们经常在夜巡时做的，分工合作。但是他却在心底祈祷，别丢下他，别让他一个人面对这个疯子，杰森找不到第二个与这个疯子对峙的方法，除了一枪杀了它。

“我知道你做了什么，”小丑突然开口，它的声音刺耳粗糙，里面甚至没有任何笑意，让小丑笑不出来的事情真是太少了。“bird boy.”它最后的称呼让杰森的血液彻底冷了下来。

这个称呼不应该出现在这儿，这个世界根本没有罗宾，它知道他做了什么？现在他身体里的每一根血管都极力显示着它们的存在，因为他流速疯狂的血液。这是一个不幸的巧合，对吗？

“你打算把大侠夺走，从我手里，冒牌货？”小丑逐渐走近，它手无寸铁，它知道杰森没办法出手把它打个半死，在说了那些话之后。高大的魔鬼把嘴咧到了耳根，那对绿色的眼珠在黑暗里亮的惊人，它凑到杰森跟前，一股烂菜和劣质古龙水的味道充斥在他的鼻腔里。“ ‘他’应该用撬棍把你毁的尸骨无存，这样你才不会爬到这儿来破坏我的生活……”嘶嘶的低语彻底让杰森陷入了冰窖。一根腐朽苍白的手指抵上他的胸膛，但是他只是失去了行动的能力，或者说，失去了神智。

一只飞镖在那一秒插进了小丑的眼眶，魔鬼凄厉地哀嚎着跪在地上。杰森扭头，看到骑士惊魂未定地半跪在集装箱上。“你下手太重了！”杰森叫喊道，对于你。

“我打偏了！”骑士怒吼着回答，“要不是你像一个十六岁小鬼一样被吓呆在那儿！”

丑角突然放声大笑，他一脚踢翻身边一个不起眼的木箱，木箱的盖倒在一边，里面是一个人。小丑捂着自己的左眼，另一只手拐住那个人的脖子，拎他起来。那是阿尔伯特·法尔科内，罗马人的小儿子。

“你以为救了那些黑帮蠢蛋就结束了？”小丑粗重地呼吸着，它是在拼命忍受着疼痛，“不！不！他们不重要！你以为你们想要埋葬我？想要改变？这个城市可容不下两个杀人狂，告诉我，法尔科内小子，你是那个目击者，谁是‘天主教徒’？”它从口袋里掏出一把枪，抵着阿尔伯特的脑袋。

阿尔伯特咳嗽着，面庞发紫，他快要窒息了，但是那副紫色的眼镜依然架在鼻梁上，没人能看见他的神情，他的双腿无力地垂到地上，双手抓着小丑的胳膊。  
“不要无理，面对这个城市最伟大的国王还不摘下你的面具！”小丑嘘着，呵斥着，一把扯下法尔科内的眼镜。但是，那没有任何改变，阿尔伯特的脸露出来，他毫无表情，那双眼睛在暗淡的光芒下黑洞洞的，看起来冷漠镇静。

“谁是教徒？”它狂吠着，摇晃着手里的人质。这次骑士准头很好，他打掉了小丑手里的枪，阿尔伯特在那个瞬间用肘击摆脱了小丑的桎梏，滚到了一旁。杰森和骑士凑上前去，却被一个集装箱挡住了去路。

“啊，batty，十二点的魔法结束了，还没到我们揭开彼此面具的时候，别这么心急，我留了一只水晶鞋给你。”丑角说道，一边乐不可支地嚎叫着。

他们终于听见了那细微的声响，那是计时炸弹的声音。  
“move！”杰森大吼。

在他们蜷身的下一秒，火光照亮了港口，他们矮身向前，身体被气浪猛地一推。耳朵尖锐地鸣叫，伴随着阵阵杂音，他们躲过了一劫。阿尔伯特支撑着双膝喘息着，他的表情看起来严肃又茫然。

“GCPD和你父亲的人都在路上。”黑暗骑士告诉阿尔伯特。

“为什么像他那样的人就可以为所欲为？”阿尔伯特低头摆弄着自己烧焦的衬衫，试图擦拭那副眼镜，上帝啊，杰森甚至不知道他什么时候从地上捡起来的，也许是摆脱小丑的那一刻。不只是炸药还是匆忙的踩踏，眼镜的一个镜片已经布满了裂纹。

“没有什么像他那样的人，也没有什么为所欲为。”骑士这样说，转身离开了。

他们默默地跃上一座楼的楼顶。“嘿，bat，我很抱歉。我今晚表现得很烂。”杰森小心翼翼地开口。

“没有人能在小丑面前得心应手。”骑士回答，“别想太多。”他甚至安慰性地触碰了一下杰森的肩膀，“今天已经够幸运了。”

在杰森还没有来得及品味心口涌上来的狂喜时，骑士再一次开口了，用的是一种小心翼翼的语气，  
“Red，”他说，“你是患有PTSD吗？”


	27. 27

楼层  
Chapter27

那是攻击与吻的快乐时刻。  
闪耀如灯塔的惊呆时刻。  
我对你的欲望何其可怕而短暂，何其混乱而醉迷，何其紧张而贪婪。  
——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《绝望的歌》

他听到敲击声，在梦里。漫长，黑色的梦，不知所云的梦，一个疯狂又混乱的梦，它们在闭眼的一刹那纷沓而至，又在睁开眼的那一秒无影无踪。布鲁斯又一次在噩梦后惊醒了，它不同以往，不再是那个漆黑的小巷和冒着烟的手枪，他记不起来了。布鲁斯呼吸着，有意控制着节奏。他凝望着黑暗中的天花板试图平复自己，随即，他意识到，这个房间里不只有他一个做了噩梦，他听见了另一个人粗重的喘息——杰森，又一次地。

他拼命地吸气，像一个肺被戳穿的人，贪婪地汲取着氧气，他忍耐的闷哼，像是一个挨打的孩子，他捏紧了床单，好像是能够包裹住他的披风。布鲁斯听着他啜泣，从一周前开始；他没法走过去，叫醒他，因为噩梦里躲藏着一个人最深的秘密，每一次被人从噩梦中唤醒，布鲁斯都有一种暴露的羞耻感，除了阿尔弗雷德，没有人能这么干。但是，布鲁斯没法在忍受下去了，不知道为什么，他就是不能任凭杰森在这里挣扎。他起身，把被汗水浸湿的被子丢到一旁，坐在床边，注视着对面。窗帘的一角被盆栽的枝叶挂住，透进来的光线形成了一个明亮的三角，落在了杰森光裸的脊背上，那些光顺着背阔肌的纹理向下滑落，在脊柱沟的黑色阴影里消失。布鲁斯盯着那缓缓起伏的脊背，在光线下苍白的像是鬼魂的一部分；被这种不详的念头驱使着，他起身走到了杰森的床边，俯下身伸出手，在触摸到那份带着热度的空气后就缩了回来。布鲁斯手足无措地呆在那儿，杰森紧抓床单的手突然无力的摊开，他带着哭腔喊了一个名字，他说，“布鲁斯。”杰森蜷缩着，湿漉漉的头发黏在额头上，被子扭曲成了一个结，桎梏着他；在这个和噩梦一样黑暗浓稠的午夜十分，他喊着布鲁斯的名字，以一种绝望的求救的方式，好像他被泥土吞噬，他曾呼喊过，但是没有回应，最后动弹不得，在流沙中窒息。

布鲁斯用手掌轻拍着他的后背，“Jay，Jay.”他低声呼唤着，“I’m here.”一边拼命回忆阿尔弗雷德会做什么，他把手掌垫在杰森的背后，托起他的上身，这会避免梦里的失重感。

杰森在急促的呼吸中惊醒，他茫然地向前望着，似乎没有察觉到周遭一切。“Bruce……”他低声说道。布鲁斯在那个瞬间不确定杰森是在叫他还是那个噩梦里的，他。

“Jay.”他沉声回应着。

像是圣子听到了圣父的召唤，杰森猛然转头，用目光锁定了他。布鲁斯借着暗淡的光线看清了神父那张年轻的脸，前所未有地，看清了他。那双眼睛，不可能属于一位神父，属于一位自战场归来的战士，它们在审视着布鲁斯，非常有攻击性，充满着质疑和惊魂未定，判断着眼前的人是否背叛了他。“你做噩梦了。”布鲁斯只能这么回答，他纹丝不动，任凭杰森审视，神父惊醒那一瞬间的眼神令人心痛，所以布鲁斯立在他身边，证明自己的无辜。  
杰森一言不发，起身站在了地板上，他的面前，他们几乎一样高，杰森似乎还没有彻底从噩梦中脱离；但是，很遗憾，布鲁斯已经彻底清醒了，清醒到足够意识到他们贴得很近，而且都几乎什么也没穿。这很不合时宜，压倒性的不合时宜，但是他现在的目光只能在杰森的结实胸膛，他的脖子和锁骨之间的凹陷，他专注的眼神形成的逼仄空间里乱窜。  
杰森轻哼一声，似乎逐渐地恢复了理智，开始觉察到周身的环境。这逼迫布鲁斯急速转动自己的大脑想出下一句话，能够解决面前这些麻烦的那种，但是不知道怎么回事，最先跳进他脑子的是那个小红帽的声音，“喝一杯？”他说，然后就后悔了。但是出人意料，效果好的惊人。杰森突然放松了全身，一个迟缓，朦胧的微笑爬上他的脸颊，“去冷山，你请客。”

血液瞬间在脑子里燃烧起来，布鲁斯假装抱怨的嘟囔淹没在了杰森低低的笑声里，看在上帝的份上，谁允许他笑得那么让人分心的？他们抓起各自的T恤胡乱套上，房间里安静的只剩下衣料摩擦的细细簌簌。

“所以你的确在乎我，是不？”杰森嗓音粗糙地说，话里还带着戏弄的笑意。  
“闭嘴。”

……………………………………………………………………………………  
两个人钻进冷山的“老鼠洞”，他们踏着低矮的石阶向下走去；就像从水底钻出那样，喧嚣声逐渐变大，一点点清晰起来。他们一路沉默，却各自心情不错。走进庞大的地下岩洞，人群的嬉笑声在这一刻达到了巅峰，仿佛来到了莫里斯·梅特林笔下荒诞繁华的幻想世界。宽敞的岩石洞穴，灰青色的石壁，一盏盏光芒金黄的铜灯，带着面具的人们，高的矮的，胖的瘦的，男人女人，肤色各异，各种方言和异国的喝彩和叫骂；欢快的爵士乐，玻璃被的破碎声，骰子的撞击声；冷山的水上吧台漂浮在洞穴中央，橄榄绿色，深红色，棕黄色，黑色的酒瓶，细长的，大肚的，缠着丝带的，贴着金标的，威士忌，朗姆，伏特加，利口酒，琴酒，干邑，金酒；这些闪闪发光的瓶子全都堆在高大的橡木酒架上，像一株熠熠发光的圣诞树，直冲云霄。墨绿色的槲寄生挂在各处，还有金色的铃铛。  
“啊，圣诞节就要到了。”杰森感叹，他的脸色依然有些苍白，头发乱蓬蓬的，额前白色的发丝和其他深色的卷曲着纠缠在一起，他帽衫上的帽子窝囊地掖在夹克里，鼓起一团，但是他这个样子依然很吸引人。“兼烈？”杰森懒散地问道，他把双手插进裤子的口袋，歪着头，半抬眼睛，像每个刚睡醒的人那样。天知道是什么怂恿着布鲁斯推了他一把，“不要兼烈，”他不无尴尬地面对着杰森惊奇的目光，“西柚太苦了，跟我来。”这里聒噪的气氛让他有些浮躁，或者说，过于活跃了。

“哈！特基拉日出？”杰森笑出声，惊喜地叫道，“我可不知道你还好这个！”谢天谢地，他看起来脸色红润不少。布鲁斯把两杯酒放在桌子上，“我一向热爱经典。”他骄傲地宣布。“

但是，它这么漂亮。”杰森从不同角度打量着飓风杯，金黄色的鲜橙汁逐渐向下是红色的石榴糖浆，当然还有足够的墨西哥龙舌兰，折射出各色光芒的冰块堆到杯口，清脆地发出响声。“我以为你会喜欢……威士忌，或者朗姆。”杰森说，“总之……足够朴实的。”他拿起酒杯大喝一口，微微抱着双臂惬意地向后靠去，抬头挑衅地看着布鲁斯。随着时间推移，杰森和最初印象中的冷漠安静的神父大相径庭，但是在布鲁斯看来，这种热烈而挑衅的性格就像那身黑色的常服，完美而妥帖地裹在他身上，和特基拉一样鲜艳浓郁。  
“我来者不拒，只要口感够好。”布鲁斯活动着紧绷的肩膀，他开始习惯这里热闹的气氛，噩梦的阴霾正在退散，热辣的龙舌兰开始发挥药效，身体轻快，大脑里光明洁白回荡着爵士轻快的旋律。布鲁斯把杯子举到嘴边，舌头压着下杯沿，但是他的目光一直停留在杰森身上，现在的杰森精神很好，他不再紧绷身体，他的目光沉着明亮，像是抛却了什么负担，手指在轻轻伴随音乐打着拍子。他们正处于一种古怪的气氛中，布鲁斯确信。他们安静地喝了一杯又一杯，一直注视着彼此，但是却丝毫不尴尬，他们眼睛里都压抑着某些东西，像是一些保证，一些玩笑，一些闲谈，说来奇怪，好像他们在对视里完成了那些交流，而陷入了一种畅谈后舒适地沉默中。

有人用意大利口音很重的英语向他们打招呼，“ciao，帅小伙子们。”那是孤儿院附近的一位意大利女租客，还有便利店的丽萨。她们都穿着漂亮的裙子，画了浓妆，看起来明艳动人。她们分别扯起他和杰森，拉着他们，嬉笑着往舞池走去。女租客对孩子们非常友善，而丽萨，总是给孤儿院的采购打折，更是抓了大把榛子太妃糖给碧姬塔。她们友善，热情，布鲁斯和杰森向来不擅长对这些善良的人们说不。  
音乐慵懒而缓慢，但是布鲁斯喝了一打龙舌兰和金酒，他舞步摇晃得厉害，但是丽萨只是放声大笑，享受着。他们和杰森那对紧紧挨着彼此，在拥挤的舞池里。杰森显然更不擅长跳舞，喝得也更多，他们两个的后背总是重重地撞在一起，笨拙地模样引起两个女人善意的嘲笑。钢琴的敲击愈发轻快，小号和萨克斯更加热切，连绵的旋律钻进了布鲁斯的皮肤底下，他的脑袋里面好像有噼啪的静电，一切都不那么现实。是摇摆舞的节奏，和女伴的配合也更加亲密，“抱歉，女士们，”杰森投降了，“我的神职禁止我和有魅力的年轻女士们接触过近。”他看起来恰到好处的遗憾和自责，但是两个女人没打算就这样放过他，她们嬉笑一声，丽萨突然灵巧地抽出身子，同时那个意大利女人也伸出手，她们用力把布鲁斯推到了杰森身上，醉醺醺的他一个趔趄，而同样昏头胀脑的杰森立刻扶住了他的两肩。“得了吧神父，你需要好好放松，你这几天看起来累得厉害。”丽萨弹着舌吹出一段口哨，“总得有人陪你跳一场舞。”她和那个女租客娴熟地挑起摇摆舞，看起来放纵又忘我，而且自如。她们周围的舞伴都更加投入地加入其中。可怜的神父似乎看呆了，他的目光向往又迟疑地停留在狂欢的人们身上，“布鲁斯……”他犹豫着张口恳求。为什么不？”布鲁斯听见自己这么回答。

铜管，长号，爵士钢琴，萨克斯，双簧管，乐器们的歌唱焦灼地融化在了一起，伴随着鼓的节奏；他们打的响指，每一次拍掌，随着振荡的旋律摇摆双肩，双腿交叉，脚迅速地滑过地板，摇摆舞的旋律欢快又谐谑，你没有机会停下来歇息，你只是摇动你的腰，手臂划过空气，它是一场两人的配合，他们默契地在舞池旋转，每一次抬腿都吻合活泼的鼓点。先是隔着一段距离的对舞，接着是他的左手攥住他的右手，然后是各自的另一只手，猛地像后一拽，又急速靠近，拥抱彼此，手臂紧紧拥着对方，在对方耳边急促地呼吸，上身亲密无间，双脚却没有停止；，接着又分开，各自扬起头，开始新一轮的舞步。在这热烈到窒息的节奏中，他已经无法理智地思考，一切都在摇摆和跳跃中破碎融合，然后是杰森的灵活摆动的肩膀，他每一次拍击双腿，他快速喘息时微张的嘴，他的吐息，他忘我地大笑，他们的眼神紧紧连接着，盯着对方的每一次起伏，移动，追赶，对峙，直到眼前的一切都飞速旋转，模糊，上升，一切都变幻多端，快乐的巅峰被压缩在这短短的时间里，那些绚烂闪烁的火花，它们急速地涌来，布鲁斯甚至来不及细细品味，他们大汗淋漓，然后随着音乐的结束静止。  
他们茫然地注视着彼此，调整着呼吸，脸上挂着傻笑，人们都愉快地彼此交谈着，他们却依然只用眼神交流着。杰森以一种全新的，更加专注地方式注视着他，他的目光如此惊奇，喜悦，好像是重新认识了布鲁斯一样，酒精像烟花一样在他的脑子炸开，布鲁斯发誓，如果杰森再这样看着他，他，他就会——

“我发誓我不会让这一切结束，”杰森喘息着开口，“这一切，没人能破坏这些，我发誓。”他眼神坚定得简直令布鲁斯害怕。

布鲁斯本来应该听不懂的，但是不知道为什么，他似乎的确知道杰森指的是什么，并且本能地安心，  
“I trust you.” 布鲁斯这样告诉他，用同样坚定的目光回应。


	28. 28

Chapter28  
顺服致死，且从死里复活。  
——《圣经·旧约·创》二章九节

碧姬塔裹着一条米色的围巾，她悄悄溜出房间，走到后院。为了今晚，也就是平安夜做准备，杰森和布鲁斯带着他们装饰孤儿院，杰森一直试图教会他们如何剪纸，他剪出了很多漂亮的雪花，布鲁斯却一直在抱怨没有黑色彩纸，因为他想要一个蝙蝠侠标志。杰森毫不留情地开口嘲笑，但最后还是用红色和绿色的纸为他做了一个。碧姬塔很好地完成了她，而现在，她小心翼翼地拉开外衣，把小猫放到雪地上。特里喵喵叫了一声，低头踩着雪。“你只能在外面待一小会儿，特里。”碧姬塔皱眉，她留神着这只淘气的生物，一边四处观察，如果她被杰森发现，是不可避免要去告解室告解一番的。这时，她看见不远处的栅栏旁有一个高高的黑色身影。她睁大眼睛，一把抱起小猫，扬声大喊“伯特！（阿尔伯特昵称）”她大步跑去。那个身影顿了顿，迎身向前，长腿几步跨到碧姬塔面前，顺着她扑过来的动作将她抱在怀里。碧姬塔把脸埋在大衣里嗅了嗅，“你抽了好多烟。”她抬起头，做了个鬼脸。  
阿尔伯特脸颊愈发瘦削，眼窝深陷，但是那双眼睛却亮的惊人，穿着这身长长的黑大衣让他看起来更加古怪，像是从青鸟或者其他什么童话中钻出来的巫师。  
他身上的烟草味呛人，但是碧姬塔不在乎这个。  
“碧莉，”阿尔伯特把手中的烟摁灭，直起身，“我觉得猫咪不应该待在外面。”他神情像往常一样柔和，但是眼底的大片的青黑让碧姬塔皱起眉头。

“奥利弗不在。”她说，“到厨房喝一杯牛奶？”她拽了拽黑色的衣角，而伯特抬起嘴角张开嘴，但是他只是轻声叹息，慢慢和她走向厨房。有什么事情出了问题，她知道，每年的平安夜伯特都会兴高采烈地帮他的爸爸准备圣诞节，那个时候的他脸颊通红，声音激动的打哆嗦，讲餐桌上的哪个手下喝多失态，爸爸为他们准备了什么小惊喜，保镖米洛帕的圣诞假胡子被雪茄点燃了；然后，他会抱着碧姬塔到孤儿院的圣诞树下，指给她看准备的礼物。

“我们不会提前把圣诞曲奇吃光吗？”阿尔伯特喝了半杯牛奶，曲奇是刚刚出炉的，松脆滚烫，上面淋着焦糖，里面混着巧克力碎块和蓝莓干，他们分着吃光了一小盘。碧姬塔摆了摆手，示意他安心，她努动着嘴，转了转眼睛想要说话。伯特以往总是喜欢找各种有趣的话题陪她聊天，而今天他只是沉默着，即使她尽力挑起话题也无济于事，每次她张口伯特都抬起眼睛认真的听着，但是碧姬塔就是能感觉到，有什么更痛苦的东西在干扰着他，于是她只好让厨房又一次陷入沉默。她茫然盯着他看，有什么一下击中了她，让她不得不开口，“伯特？为什么你不戴眼镜了？”这就是奇怪的地方，即使和碧姬塔呆在一起，他也总是带着那副紫色镜片的眼镜。

阿尔伯特睁大眼睛，似乎有些错愕，他想了想然后终于微笑起来，“这样更帅吗？”他问，一边将手伸进大衣口袋，掏出眼镜架在了鼻梁上。这回轮到碧姬塔吃惊了，那副眼镜一边的镜片布满了裂纹，估计什么也看不清。“怎么回事！”她问道，“它可能会伤到你。”

“这样的我看起来是不是更习惯一点？”他有些拘谨地微笑着，但是这样的确更像平常的他。“今天需要我读哪本书？”他问道。

碧姬塔眨眨眼睛，有些惊喜，为了这个晚上终于恢复了以往的模样。她焦急地摸着口袋，只找到了弥撒用的圣经，她沮丧地递过去，“好吧，这个也可以。”

碧姬塔睁开眼睛时，伯特就在对面阅读着那本圣经。见她醒来就笑着开口，“杰森做弥撒时你是不是也偷偷睡过去了？”他听着碧姬塔有些窘迫的道歉也只是轻轻拍她的肩膀，表示自己并不介意。他站起身，“我要回去了。”他说，一边从口袋里掏出了一个狭长的小盒，用金色的礼品纸包裹着，上面缀着一个红色的蝴蝶结。“你的圣诞礼物。”他张开双臂迎接扑过来的碧姬塔，直到她松手。然后悄悄推开门，从狭小的开口中闪了出去。

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

阿尔伯特摘下眼镜放进怀里，点起一支烟，留神了四周，走进一条小巷中。他对这个七扭八歪的地方的地图已经烂熟于心，缓缓地吐气，他左转，然后闪进另一个岔路。在走到街区的尽头，他斜着走进一个小巷，那里面有一个灯光昏暗的小店，纸壳做的简易牌子上面歪歪扭扭的写着营业两字，阿尔伯特用手握住锈迹斑斑的，松动的把手，走进了这家小饭馆。

他坐在靠近窗户的右侧角落里，手指不时磕掉烟灰，脸侧向窗户，这里有着恰到好处的视野。那个面容忧愁，脸色灰暗的老板娘把盘子端到桌上，里面盛着煎成深褐色的德国香肠，成团的炒蛋，还有些黏在一起的墨绿色菜叶。阿尔伯特添了些零钱，那女人嗫嚅着道谢，她的口音很重，带着西班牙腔调。

他吐出最后一道烟雾，把烟头摁进冷掉的咖啡里，盛着饭菜的盘中油腻腻的，他并不想动。从这扇窗户刚好可以看见对面楼底下的一家西西里小饭馆，那是马罗尼家族的一家私有“产业”，马罗尼的安乐小窝，现在估计马罗尼和他的手下们正在打桥牌，但是阿尔伯特并不在乎这个，他等的是别的，一出好戏。  
现在已经快午夜了，他起身，推开了那扇因为长期的灰垢而显得雾蒙蒙的窗户，冷风灌了进来。一同涌进室内的是远处商业街隐隐约约的圣诞歌曲，天边已经染上了城市彩灯的缤纷颜色，红色，绿色……突然，那家西西里小饭馆里面突然传出了巨大的爆裂声，它的玻璃门碎了一大片。一阵癫狂的野兽般的嚎叫从里面响起，像是鬣狗的大笑，在这个安静的街道上空回荡着，然后是邦！第一声枪响，随后是一阵杂乱的射击，有人在哀嚎，然后又是一片沉寂。有一个高瘦的身影摇摇晃晃地靠近饭馆的门，一脚踢碎其余的玻璃，大笑着离开了。

阿尔伯特紧密的盯着楼下的门，只见一个仓皇地身影忙不迭地逃出来，捂着胳膊向截取里地小巷窜去。

阿尔伯特一脚踏上窗框翻了出去，滑下房脊，跳上货箱缓冲，最后跃到地面上。他紧紧地跟着那个身影拐进一条漆黑的小路。

“谁！”那个黑影反应很快，手立刻伸进怀里，但是他立刻僵住了，因为他听见了一声“咔哒”，上膛的声音。  
“你好啊，米罗帕叔叔。”阿尔伯特慢吞吞地说，迈步走近，他打亮打火机凑到黑影的脸庞，露出一张苍白的意大利面孔，米罗帕，爸爸的保镖，站在爸爸身边足有二十年。

“少爷……阿尔伯特少爷……”保镖米罗帕惊疑未定，哆哆嗦嗦地开口。

阿尔伯特刚张开嘴，低沉的钟声突然响起，那厚重的声音在他们头顶的天空回荡着，像水面的波纹，一圈扣着一圈，随后，商业街响起了节日音乐，人们的欢呼声隐约可闻。

“啊，叔叔，这就是我来找你的目的，”他笑了笑。“圣诞快乐。”


	29. 29

Chapter29

我必将我的网撒在他身上，他必在我的网罗中缠住。我必带他到迦勒底之地的巴比伦，他虽死在那里，却看不见那地。  
——《圣经·旧约·结》12章13节

巨大的教堂在这个圣诞节的夜晚熠熠发光。远远看去像是一个精巧的俄罗斯玩具，层层叠叠，五彩斑斓。它高大的穹顶上的十字闪烁着，嵯峨高耸的双塔尖直直伸进黑色的夜空中。左侧礼拜堂的柱廊恢弘凝重，鲜艳的彩织广景壁画在墙面上浮动。曲线优美的扇形垂饰底下是那些玫瑰花窗和彩绘玻璃。本堂和侧廊的墙面布满壁龛，里面有数座雕像。

平日里，这座圣殿总是不声不响地立在玫瑰园中，静谧又凝重，就像米切尔·恩德笔下的格拉奥·格拉曼，彩色的神明，在平日里化为黑岩雕像，而当他恢复神性，则驰骋荒漠，发出耀眼的光芒。在这个圣夜里，教堂苏醒了。一场由主教举行的，极为盛大的圣诞弥撒即将开始。

这座殿堂越是璀璨，它脚下的那些阴影就越是黑暗，将那些深深陷足于阴谋的人们残忍吞噬。

他们在玫瑰园的黑暗中静默。过了一会儿，空间里传来清脆的一声“咔哒”。

“你吸烟？”布鲁斯听见打火机的声音，他把手探进大衣口袋，深深地。他站在石柱底下，让又一层阴影把自己遮住。杰森在他旁边，双手搭着膝盖，半蹲在花园的石凳上。

“不常吸。”杰森夹着烟对准了橘红色的小火苗，它看起来比旁面的圣殿暖和了数倍。“刚才阿尔伯特递过来的。”他把头凑过去，深深吸了一口，重重地吐气。烟团在空气中快速地伸展，布鲁斯不是很费力的就闻见了烟草味，那的确能舒缓人的神经；在这阴影里，在冷空气中，烟草的香气让他想起厚重的波斯地毯，壁炉，长睡袍，和其他好东西。

杰森伸长手臂，把烟递过去，“尝尝？这是洲际特快。”布鲁斯拒绝了，他回过头，沉默地注视着神父。

明明暗暗之中，神父的眉骨鼻梁在脸上形成精致的阴影，经过了薄薄的一层烟雾，那硬朗的轮廓柔和了不少。“天主教徒。”神父突然张口，他吐字缓慢，像是对这个词组感觉陌生。

“天主教徒作案了。”布鲁斯冷哼一声，“林荫区的一家西西里家庭餐馆，马罗尼的一个据点，当晚马罗尼逃跑了，但是他的手下一个不剩，死亡方式和作案手断是’他’。”

“蝙蝠还说什么了？”杰森追问。  
“具体细节没说，但是他监听罗马人得知，罗马人最信赖的保镖米罗帕·格拉帕在当晚失踪了，罗马人深受打击，似乎米罗帕在当晚的一场黑吃黑中被干掉了。”布鲁斯面色不善地补充。

“罗马家族的每一位家庭成员都会出席圣诞弥撒。”杰森语调沙哑，“蝙蝠想让我们做些什么？他问道。

“罗马人在教堂外安排了足够多的人手，除了教堂的其他信徒和神职人员，这里连只乌鸦都飞不进来，蝙蝠侠无法在今晚过来，暴露的风险太高。”布鲁斯说，“我们今晚要在这里监视罗马人，他们在今晚开首脑议会的可能性很大。”

杰森点点头，他抬起手腕看了看表，直接站了起来，他站在石凳上，居高临下地注视着布鲁斯。那个样子很是幼稚，布鲁斯笑了一下，他说：“what？”

杰森这才缓和了故意绷紧的脸，“别太紧绷，布鲁斯，你这几天没怎么睡过。”即使不需要太明亮的光线布鲁斯也能看见杰森嘴角上扬的弧度和跳动的目光。

他胸腔突然紧紧地绷住，“说的好像你是个早早上床的乖宝宝似的。”布鲁斯僵硬地说，他伸出手，示意杰森。接过杰森手里的烟，他转身吸了一口。

杰森轻巧地跳到地上，揽住布鲁斯的肩膀。“你总是没法好好接受别人的关心，是不？”他好笑地问。

“天哪，又来了。”布鲁斯嘟囔。  
…………………………………………………………………………

布鲁斯随着教徒缓步走入教堂，他一边留心观察教堂附近的安保人员。很明显，法尔科内的安全感降到了最低，米罗帕是一个惨痛的损失，他整整十七年都站在罗马人的左手侧，右手边是罗马人的小儿子阿尔伯特。米罗帕·格拉帕对于罗马人不只是一个忠心耿耿的保镖，更是一个多年相交的好友，一位家人。

罗马人虽然早已脊背微弯，但是他依然笔挺地大步向前，他的左侧没有补上新的保镖 ，阿尔伯特紧紧跟在他的右侧，手臂防御性地向左伸展，他沉默，瘦削，冷峻，没有带眼镜，那双目光锐利的双眼扫视着，俨然一位猎犬般优秀的保镖。

全员落座，管风琴发出沉重的轰鸣，宗教徒开始歌唱，唱的是“子时弥撒进堂咏”某一选段。主教走上台，微笑着开口，“恳祈全能天主，我等虽久在罪轭，赖尔惟一子肉身就诞……”

对于布鲁斯来说，在这个弥撒上走神是再轻易不过的事，如果是杰森，他想，如果是杰森站在台上，那么他身边的那个小女孩肯定不会小声啜泣（多半因为无聊）。他想象着杰森做弥撒的样子，那份痛苦和包容，圣洁得让人心生惭愧，仿佛他是真正受过苦难的圣子，为了他最忠心侍奉的圣父而死，然后又在三日以后自十字架上复活，得以来到天上的圣殿，重新回到圣父身边，忠心未改地继续侍奉在其左右。要布鲁斯说，世界上又有几人真正能像那拿撒勒人耶稣一样如此虔诚呢？以圣灵的旨意为言行标准。他环视一周，老的，少的，愚蠢的，聪明的，他们来这是为了自己，他们所求的好处，他们犯下的冤孽，布鲁斯看了一眼卡迈恩·法尔科内，他正虔诚地闭着眼。但是阿尔伯特·卡迈恩则是沉默地注视着自己的父亲；他还瞥见了杰森，在一根柱子后等待着，悄悄向布鲁斯挥了挥手，示意一切安好。

以圣父圣灵的旨意为一言一行的标准。  
一声咳嗽打断了弥撒，主教不舒服地摸着喉咙，他坚持着试图把经文吟诵下去，但是他开始大声呛咳，然后长大了嘴巴，开始发出尖锐的大笑，期间他的脸涨的通红，主教的四肢疯狂地抽动着，他野蛮的动作逼退了前来帮忙的神职人员，那滑稽又可怕的大笑在殿堂间回响，然后主教倒在地上，一切戛然而止。

教堂里一片死寂。没有人作声。

他们被这突如其来的变故吓呆了。布鲁斯立刻想到了一个行踪不定的祸端。

“well,well.”有人油腔滑调地说，嗓子沙哑，包含辛辣的笑意，他的声音透过机械传了过来，然后是几声鼓掌。在震耳欲聋的寂静中，那个丑角隆重登场了。

小丑整理了一下他滑稽的长袍，胸前的玫瑰很是鲜艳，他的左眼被黑色的眼罩遮着，“冒牌货终于退场了，各位。”他猛地比了个手势，制止了警惕起来的罗马人。罗马人坐在礼拜堂的第二排，能和台上的人保持眼神接触的一个好位置，现在看来不怎么样。“法尔科内先生，”小丑发出一声愉快的喉音，“我知道你一直都是最虔诚的教徒，”他示意了一下四周，四个角落里影影绰绰都有几个带着小丑面具的人，他们手里拿着一个密封钢瓶。罗马人僵住了。“在座的各位，”丑角扬起声音，“都是天主教徒，但是，只有那一位，是我最关注的，”他用那青绿色的眼珠扫视着下面瘫软在座位上的人们，“那个顶着信徒的名声四处杀人，在我的地盘上撒野放火的人，那个‘天主教徒’，他是谁！”他咬牙切齿地问道。

布鲁斯攥紧手心，他刚刚通知了戈登，现在GCPD已经出动了。杰森不见踪影，布鲁斯脸色铁青，神父很可能已经出了意外，被小丑帮的人……上帝啊，那是一群无恶不作的疯子机器，鲜血是他们的助燃剂。等等，小丑帮？他仔细地观察着隐藏在暗处的罪犯，很奇怪，圣诞弥撒是罗马帝国主要人物集体参加的重要活动，教堂外的安保工作可以称得上是无懈可击，那这几个小丑帮的人是怎么突破防线闯进来的？不可能，他们不是小丑帮，他们可能是罗马帝国中的内鬼，但是真的有哪个理智的人宁愿放弃一个“贤明”的帝王为一个疯子卖命吗？理智这个词就像弹射而出的钩爪，准确地抓在了墙壁上，布鲁斯想到了一个死人，罗马人的长子，马里奥·法尔科内，被毒藤操纵的傀儡。他在内心咒骂着，傀儡不比小丑帮更好，难以预测，不可操控。小丑很明显认为天主教徒是黑帮火并的一个阴谋，他打算把猎物关在一起，该死！这个教堂是一个得天独厚的屠宰场！那几个钢瓶布鲁斯再熟悉不过，小丑的几个压箱底玩笑，而他的玩笑从来都是致命的。

罗马人的手下反应迅速，礼拜堂外传来集火的声音，有慌张的意大利语叫声传来，皮鞋敲击瓷砖的声音越来越近。小丑咯咯笑着，举起手枪，笔直对准卡迈恩·法尔科内，几乎在同时，阿尔伯特·法尔科内也用枪对准了丑角，他的手很稳，枪口准确地锁定着哪个苍白色的恶魔，他另一只手有效地挡在罗马人身前。  
面对着枪口，小丑甚至不以为意地笑了几声，“功夫见长嘛，小阿尔伯特。”他声音沉下来，不再狞笑，“你看起来不在那么孬种了，我有事情要问问你身后那位好先生。”他像死神，突破了所有防线，笔直来到父子面前。

“布鲁斯少爷，车快到了。”阿尔弗雷德在布鲁斯的耳机里说道。就在布鲁斯精神稍有一丝放松的时候，保镖破门而入，发出的巨响吸引了所有人的注意力，那一瞬间，阿尔伯特高高耸起身，用枪托猛击小丑的下巴，打掉了他手里的枪，小丑愤怒地尖叫，他伸手捏住了领口的玫瑰。

“不！”布鲁斯怒吼。但是太晚了，腐蚀性的酸液直直扑向了来不及遮挡的阿尔伯特，他痛苦的嚎叫着倒在了地上。保镖们已经来到了父子跟前，罗马人撕心裂肺地叫着次子的名字，在保镖合拢的那一刹那，布鲁斯看见了阿尔伯特的惨状，他右半边脸已经被完全毁了。  
右侧身体的腐蚀情况也不容乐观，但是布鲁斯没时间了；他趁着大乱的人群直奔角落而去，小丑不知所踪，几个傀儡试图打开钢瓶，但是布鲁斯一脚将教堂的长条椅踢向他们，阻止了接下来的动作。所幸他们不是马里奥变成的那种怪物，布鲁斯在他们脑袋上猛敲了一记。他跑到了别的角落，发现那些傀儡倒在地上，而杰森高举着钢瓶，肌肉块在黑色常服下紧绷着；神父有所察觉，迅速回头，两个人对视了一眼，彼此背靠背，和剩下的傀儡对峙。

“怎么回事！”杰森在兵荒马乱中大吼。  
“GCPD在门外！”布鲁斯挥出一拳，怒吼着回答。  
“老蝙蝠呢？”杰森的口音已经出来了，林荫坊的腔调，他的称呼，和那个小红帽一模一样。  
“他恐怕没法及时赶到！”布鲁斯回答。

警笛大作，GCPD的人闯了进来，很快控制了局面。医务人员立刻带走了阿尔伯特，他的右半边身体都被缠上了纱布。

杰森看到阿尔伯特的一刹那，脸褪尽了血色。

配合GCPD的调查后，布鲁斯四处寻找杰森的身影。他突然接到了一个电话，来自RedHood。

“嘿，蝙蝠，晚上来冷山一趟。”语调低沉，显然有人失去了他的幽默感。

当蝙蝠侠走进冷山的据点，他的心猛地向下一沉，然后狂跳起来。那里没有人，只有一杯酒摆在桌子上。

兼烈，加了酸橙汁，被喝了一半。  
Red Hood把自己的秘密身份留给了他。


	30. 30

Chapter30  
我爱你，也不爱你，  
仿佛手中握着幸福的钥匙  
以及开启悲惨混乱命运的钥匙。  
——《一百首爱的十四行诗·中午·第四十四首》

“又来了。阿尔弗雷德，你又要解读我的噩梦了。”他叹息一声，“它们就像睡前的热牛奶一样从未缺席过，它们并不能代表什么。”

“但是少爷，那些意象不详的令人不安。”通讯器里传来阿尔弗雷德的声音，“撬棍，罪犯的大笑，鲜血，你已经连续一个月梦到那些了，这可能是潜意识发出的警告，或者你中了某种精神毒气……”

“这也正是我待在下水道的原因。”布鲁斯将一小管水样塞进口袋。“这叫追本溯源。”关掉通讯器，他淌水向前。

噩梦是他最后一件值得担心的事。自从他和Red Hood与所罗门·格兰迪打上一架后，这个噩梦就准时在午夜降临。现在，格兰迪已经不见了，牢笼被扯开，锁链断裂，这个活死人跑掉了，这是布鲁斯所期望的，岩壁附近有一些腐蚀痕迹，鉴定出的化学物质让他内心沉重起来，小丑。  
小丑来到这里，带走了格兰迪。  
小丑有一个大计划，他知道。这个丑角自从跑了出来就一直处于狂怒状态，这份盛怒让他不再是一个醉心于破坏的疯子，小丑有目标，他在谋划着什么。但是蝙蝠侠却找不到那份怒气的源头，最可能的原因是天主教徒的出现挑衅了他的地位。可是小丑并非目光狭隘的普通罪犯，天主教徒这种连环杀手对他的地位根本构不成威胁。

所罗门·格兰迪拥有活死人的奇大无比的力量，他是一个难缠的对手，仅凭蝙蝠侠一个人不可能完全制服他。小丑带走了格兰迪绝不仅仅因为它力大无穷，显然格兰迪身上有别的秘密。这让蝙蝠侠回忆起感恩节时他和RedHood对上活死人的那个晚上。Red Hood和格兰迪接触的一刹那，整片水池就像被通了电，那股强力的电流钻进了他的身体，随后噩梦接踵而至。那奇妙的反应只持续了一阵，但是蝙蝠侠一直记在心里。也许，那就是小丑所需要的。  
又是一个徒劳无功的夜晚。他加大了马力，通讯器里传来管家小心翼翼地询问，“少爷，夜巡结束后……？”  
“回洞穴。”他这样说。

随着爆鸣声，他把车开进洞穴。

老管家一如既往地站在显示屏旁，将夜宵摆在桌上。  
“热牛奶和鳄梨三明治，少爷。”

在一片沉寂中，布鲁斯坐在椅子上吃着喝着，在分钟的吞咽和咀嚼后，他终于忍不住开口了，“该死的，阿尔弗雷德，究竟是怎么回事？”他一只手臂搭在扶手上，转过身子盯着像往常一样打扫的老管家。

“今晚您提到了热牛奶，我以为……”管家停下动作，不紧不慢地回答。

“你知道我说的不是那个。”布鲁斯摆了摆手，不怎么文雅地咂舌。“我是说你这几天古怪的态度，你自从那个晚上就一副小心翼翼，欲言又止的鬼样子。我们需要好好谈谈。”

“那个杯子，少爷。”管家轻咳一声，措辞着，“你还没有查看dna匹配结果。”

布鲁斯沉默了，他拉开抽屉，小心地拿出一本书；是杰森送的《漫长的告别》的初版。他摊开书，从里面挑出数张小小的卡片，卡片上是用优美的斯宾塞体摘录的书中片段，字迹毫无疑问是神父的。  
“我并不需要查看dna结果，我知道他是谁了。”他回答。  
“但是您不能因此惩罚他，我的意思是，您开始独自夜巡，也并不回到福音孤儿院，您是否因为他的身份，认为神父违背了他的教义而感到大失所望。”管家把手中的盘子暂且搁在桌上，“您这是对搭档的背叛，更何况，用搭档来形容您对杰森神父的态度简直是对这个孩子的侮辱。”

奇妙的是，布鲁斯面容平静，甚至颇有些暗自窃笑的模样，“哦？我们不是搭档关系吗？”他问。

“在我的生涯里，没有哪对搭档是这样不平等的。”管家的声音严厉的让布鲁斯缩了缩，“您并不把杰森神父当成您的搭档，需要我举出您使唤他的那些例子吗？您把他当作自己的士兵，不，更应该说是训练有素的军犬。”  
“阿尔弗雷德！”布鲁斯大吃一惊，“这么尖酸刻薄可不像你！”  
“也许吧，少爷，但是我不得不这样说，”管家顿了顿，“您肆意地使唤他，而更令人惊奇的是，他召之即来，呼之即去，提供您所需要的，对于您的“秘密”视而不见，甚至还懂得在任何时候为您那古怪的脾气找个台阶，我活到现在还没有看见过像这样完美贴合您那些怪癖的“好搭档”，请您不要把这个好孩子对您的崇拜和忍让当成理所当然，他就差摇着尾巴在您身边转来转去了。”

“你第一次这么直白地替人辩护，阿弗。”布鲁斯笑了起来。

“少爷，我希望您珍惜彼此的搭档关系，”管家抬高了声音，“您——”

布鲁斯一直在板着脸，试图憋住笑容。  
“您没在生气！”管家惊讶的说。

“你真是老糊涂了，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯责怪地说，“我当然没有生气。”  
“我没有和杰森夜巡的原因就在于这个。”他有些窘迫地揉了揉头发，“太奇怪了，我应该对此恼火的，毕竟他是个神父，晚上却是一个行为出格的义警。”  
“我接受的很好，阿弗，我甚至觉得杰森就应该是这个样子，一个认真的神父，一个跳脱的搭档。我被自己的接受能力给吓坏了。”他笨拙地试图解释，“不应该这么容易的。”

“您十分信任他。”阿尔弗雷德这样说。“在某种意义上远甚于我。”

“这是你说过最出色的笑话。”布鲁斯挖苦。“那你还在这底下做什么？”

“不，少爷，这就是问题所在。你不让我帮你。你不信任我。我为你做的每一件事，你都可以凭借你的天才头脑找出某些远程操作的方法。”阿尔弗雷德说，“但是你让杰森神父帮你，他在那些秘密计划里和你一起，他在你的疆域里。”

这一次的沉默持续了很久。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你记不记得我们约定好不再讨论的那个话题？”布鲁斯突然这样说。

“我当然记得，”老管家似乎对这个话题感到不安，但他还是继续说了下去，“我以前的工作是像你的父母汇报你的行踪，在你偷跑进城里电影院时候找逃学办公室。戈登作为检查逃学的训导员，护送你从电影院出来。”他说，“你不相信这一次我们会帮助你“逃学”。”

“你并不怀疑我像过去那样会告发你，你也并非是因为戈登的警长的身份而对他有所保留。

“你是在生我们的气，你一个小男孩，独自一个人在那个小巷，我们却不在你的身边，这是一种背叛。”

“当时听你这样说我很恼火，”布鲁斯承认，“现在我依然认为你的看法不那么准确。”

“杰森心中的怒气比我更甚，我能感受到，他曾被忽视，被伤害，他受到了彻底的背叛，我无法了解他的童年，不知道他的亲人做了什么。他和那个时候的我太像了，饱含愤怒的行动，无处发泄，但是他没有迁怒身边的人，阿弗，我有你可以责怪，但是他谁也没有。”布鲁斯咧嘴笑笑，“他是和我一起“逃学”那个，我愿意和他一起跳窗逃出来，然后抓着最新一刊的漫画开车跑到别处？“

“天哪，布鲁斯少爷，我了解了，”管家假装责怪道，但是他重新又端起了盘子，准备离去，“请不要再用逃学做比喻了，时间还早，您应该回到教堂去找他道谢。”

“谢什么？”

“他一次又一次在您被哥谭吞吃入腹之前把您救回来。”

“所以这就是你这些天劝说我珍惜搭档的真正目的？”

“毕竟我年纪大了，不想每个晚上都缝合您多出来的伤口。”  
把手搭上一块稳固的方砖，布鲁斯刚好半跪在窗台上，他透过窗子张望着，然后轻轻敲了敲窗户。

人影凑近，窗子打开，“布鲁斯！”杰森惊叫，“你是怎么……该死！快进来，这里有五十英尺高！”

杰森眼圈很黑，脸上还有胡茬，桌上堆着很多资料，他在解决蝙蝠侠留给他的任务。

他稳稳地落到屋内，心里却十分忐忑。“所以，”他慢慢开口，对上了杰森兴奋又有些闪避的目光，“我买了辣热狗和你一直看的侦探小说的续集，所以……”

“喝一杯？”杰森迅速地补充，上帝，他看起来开心极了。

这让布鲁斯这几天的逃避和窘迫看起来像白痴一样，而涌上喉咙口的强烈的负疚感哽的他说不出话，而对方看起来对他这几天的消失毫无怨言，这个人是不是永远也不会责怪他？


	31. 31

Chapter31新年篇（上）  
有人以为我是凭着血气行事，我也以为必须用勇敢对待这等人。  
——《圣经·新约·林后》10章2节

此时距离新年钟声敲响还有五个小时，戈登挽着他的妻子敲响了迷你公寓的门；扑簌簌的雪粘在了他的呢子大衣上，有些厚厚的盖在睫毛上，和镜片黏在一起。迷你公寓的每一扇窗里都倾洒出暖洋洋的橙黄的灯光。门打开了，年轻的女人惊喜地抱住了警长的妻子，“芭芭拉！吉姆！你们终于有空来喝一杯了！”  
戈登终于把厚重的大衣脱下来，“我的侄女刚好来哥谭和我们住一块儿，她已经能照顾孩子了，我们这才出来一个晚上。”他答道。

“说到孩子——”吉尔达脸上挂着笑容，她向厨房喊叫着，“哈维！快来！”

“我在给咱们几个准备苹果潘趣酒，当然，你除外，宝贝。”哈维托着托盘走了过来。戈登很欣慰地发现，自从罗马人的炸弹快递后，哈维恢复的很好，不只是恢复得好，他看起来比以前要好的多，面堂红润，洒脱愉快，吉尔达也是，她不再憔悴了，更加欢快活泼了。

“天哪，吉尔达，你难道？”芭芭拉已经猜中了。

吉尔达笑着，任由哈维轻轻搂过她，“我们有孩子了。”

在短暂得震惊过后，芭芭拉搂住了她，“我真的为你们感到高兴。”她们欢笑着，坐到壁炉旁得茶色矮脚沙发上讨论着即将而来得幸福。

“祝贺你，哈维。”戈登举起酒杯，“你比以前看起来好多了。”他们靠在窗台前，望着外面的银色空间。  
“实际上，吉姆，还有一件事情没有告诉你。”哈维沉默了一会儿，开口说道，“我已经申请调职离开哥谭了。”  
“那很好。”戈登沉默了一会儿这样说，“这样做是对的，哥谭不是一个养孩子的好地方。”

“在从前我从未想过会离开哥谭，但是在这场爆炸之后，我总在想一个问题，如果以后不是我，而是怀孕的吉尔达拿到了相同的包裹，如果她们两个同时离我而去……”哈维把杯子随手放在窗台上，他看着戈登，“我不能承受这种风险，哥谭是一个漆黑的兔子洞，你永远也不知道它究竟有多深。”

“你们很幸运，”戈登把手搭在哈维的肩膀上，他直视着哈维有些躲闪的双眼，“你们还没把根扎在这片恶土上，我和芭芭拉已经没法离开这里了，我们陷得太深。趁你们还能轻快地拔出腿时离开这里。”

他们闭口不谈的只有一件事，那就是罗马帝国，它虽然正在衰颓，但是体积依然庞大，它肥硕漆黑的身躯依然溢满这座城市的每一个角落。如果哈维离开了，这座城市就失去了一个正直的检察官，推翻罗马帝国的胜算就又少了几分。戈登却并不责怪哈维，他眼睁睁地看着哈维自上任起的变化，越来越焦躁，痛苦，一次又一次的失望，因为那些被保释的首脑，吉尔达也每天活在担惊受怕中。这对年轻的夫妇应该活在更好的地方，而不是在这片发臭的土地上被同化污染。

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
哥谭港口，距离新年午夜钟声响起还有四个小时。 

卡迈恩·法尔科内从冰桶里抽出一支酒瓶，打开了它，“马罗尼。”他说着把酒倒入另一个人的杯中。邮轮里的一切都闪闪发亮，每一只高脚杯，每一扇舷窗，每一座高大光滑的酒柜都能倒映出人群的影子，马罗尼邀请了卡迈恩以及两方的首脑和亲信在这座邮轮上度过新年。

说实在的，卡迈恩对此不屑一顾，他希望回到自己的顶层公寓，和阿尔伯特，和索非亚一起度过今晚。

马罗尼微微举起酒杯，开口道，“卡迈恩，我们明争暗斗很长一段时间了，每次你都压我一头。”他的一只胳膊还打着石膏，圣诞节那个晚上，小丑在那个家庭餐馆袭击了他和几个手下，包括卡迈恩的保镖米罗帕，只不过，米罗帕不见人影，只有天主教徒留下的标志。所有人都以为，和马罗尼混在一起的米罗帕背叛了卡迈恩，实际上，罗马人清楚，米罗帕是在执行自己的指令，他正在探查马罗尼那几百万现金的存储仓库。自从天主教徒现身以来，再加上布鲁韦恩身为股东在银行方面添堵，这批现金就一直压在马罗尼手里，米罗帕的追踪也断断续续。就在圣诞节前夕，终于有了新的线索，米罗帕却在来得及接头之前被天主教徒干掉了。

“你知道，”马罗尼清了清嗓子，“如果我们不想个办法阻止那个“天主教徒”的事儿，这个新年可能就是我们的最后一个了……”

“ 我知道，马罗尼，我很感激你的关怀，”卡迈恩这样答道，“这叫我很感动，真的，打心眼里。”把杯子放在桌上，“我也在琢磨这个“天主教徒”的事儿——报纸上这么称呼他——”  
“或她。”马罗尼补充道。“我知道这个混球就是喜欢我家族里的人下手，我的生意，”他的视线越过高脚杯盯着卡迈恩，“你们那边没怎么流血。”

“你是什么意思？”卡迈恩皱紧了眉头。  
“祝你新年愉快。”马罗尼并没有继续下去，他举杯示意然后离开了。

“晚上好，卡迈恩。”卡拉·维提夹着烟站在卡迈恩旁边。他们两个以真正西西里人的方式贴面亲吻，“就像爸爸一样，你跟朋友贴得很近，可以和敌人贴得更近，嗯？卡迈恩？”卡拉冷哼一声，透过厚重的像母牛一样的睫毛看着他。

“你我之间也可以这么说，卡拉。”卡迈恩举起酒杯，“即使你是我唯一的妹妹。”他端详着眼前的亲人，她的每一根长而尖锐的指甲上涂着鲜红的甲油，手腕上重重叠叠的金饰，脖子上硕大的珍珠项链，她丈夫为此花了大价钱，透过这些，她打着卷的金发，她纯正的西西里样貌，结实，粗壮，高鼻梁，暗奶油的肤色，她曾经是和自己一起远渡来到美国的亲人，一个岛上的黄毛丫头，但是西西里岛上的那些往事早已经被淡化了，被现在的一切，赌场，毒品，橄榄油生意，火拼，包括她的儿子，乔尼·维提的死，这个孩子是天主教徒的第一个受害者。

望着卡拉维提远去的身影，卡迈恩摇摇头，他走出了这个嘈杂的房间，这里面的人都各怀心思。外面安静了不少，他走下一节楼梯，沿着长廊走到最里面的一个房间，轻轻敲门。

“请进。”里面的人回答。

推开门，屋里并没有灯光，只有窗外夜晚的微亮在地板上打下一片阴影。半坐在在床上，包着纱布的是他苍白消瘦的儿子，阿尔伯特。阿尔伯特直起身，把书合上放在床头，“新年快乐，爸爸。”他微笑着说。

“那个小姑娘呢？叫碧姬塔的那个？”卡迈恩问，坐在床角。

“在邮轮离港前我就派人送她离开了，您不应该让她来这里的，这里太危险了。”阿尔伯特答道。

“每次你收到她的画或者别的信心情都很好，”卡迈恩说，“我希望有人陪着你，你能老实地待在床上养病。”他怜爱地看着他的小儿子，在这么多事情后，他成长了不少，坚毅，谨慎，成熟。“如果你想做植皮手术我随时可以——”

“不用了，”阿尔伯特坚决的回答让教父停下了。  
“可是你的一半的……”卡迈恩说，“那些女人会因为你的脸……”

阿尔伯特依然摇头，“这是我想要留给自己的成人礼，这些伤疤会帮我记住教训的。”

“阿尔伯特，”年老的教父看着自己的儿子，“我为你感到骄傲，我在自己的身边聚了一窝毒蛇，如果没有你，我没有一个人能信任。”

阿尔伯特坐直了身体，脸上泛起红晕，他张嘴想要说些什么 。

“小心你的伤，”卡迈恩把手搭在儿子的肩膀上，“有时候我受够了身边这些转来转去的朋友，或者敌人，他们只是嗅着金钱的味道而来，也许我应该买下郊区的番茄园养老。”他叹了口气，“我还要和马罗尼去新年致辞，如果你在房间里呆烦了就去甲板上逛逛。”

阿尔伯特笑着点了点头，答应了他。


	32. 32

Chapter32新年篇（中）  
人为黑暗定界限，查究幽暗阴翳的石头直到极处。  
——《圣经·新约·伯》28章03节

在大雪天，街道总是格外的安静，机车的隆隆声在空气中闷闷的。即使是新年夜，奥蒂斯堡区也寂静的可怕，这里大多是些停工的工厂，比如君王扑克牌场，比如王牌化工厂——小丑的诞生地。此时距离午夜还剩三个小时。

黑暗骑士在韦斯特沃德大桥的阴影下停住了，他打开通讯器，“Red hood.”

“谨遵吩咐，殿下。”通讯器里传来杰森夸张的语调。

“上城岛，东区，南峡岛区的小丑帮已经解决了。”黑暗骑士攀上房檐，向远处观察着。

“中城岛，下城岛，伯恩利区解决完了。”杰森回答。  
“我收到一条新的线报，小丑本人并没有随小丑帮一起行动，他和几个手下计划午夜在哥谭大教堂广场释放毒气，大半个城市的人都在那里参加弥撒。我还剩下黑门岛和南欣克力区，你先赶过去处理。”黑暗骑士命令道。

“可是——大教堂在老城区！！！”他的好搭档哀嚎着，“我赶过去要一个小时！”

“ahha,你说过我要多信任你的，”蝙蝠侠挤出嘲讽的嘶嘶声，“怎么，这份负荷沉重到难以接受了？”

“你明知道我不是这个意思。”对方大呼小叫，“下次去冷山的酒钱你出！史克鲁齐！”

“十杯兼烈？”蝙蝠侠越过屋顶。

“再加一杯特基拉！”

“成交。”

通讯挂断的一瞬间，世界又恢复了死寂；锋利的披风边角划过空气，那声响却被耳边迅疾的风吞噬了。他在楼房上空越过，天空如此逼近，透过稀薄的路灯光线，可以看见大片大片落下的雪花，它们已经脱离了轻盈的特性，像铁片一样沉沉地，笔直地落下。

从他的视角看去，这座城市就像一个被关在玻璃球里的雪景袖珍模型，如此脆弱，易于把玩。

似乎他的体内也被冬天入侵了，凉意从心脏开始蔓延，烦躁和不安被紧紧压制着。

他无声无息地降落在王牌化工厂旁边的建筑上，隐藏在一个角落里。化工厂的铁门附近，厂前的空地的阴影里都有人在看守。蝙蝠侠皱起眉头，那些铁门前的看守像是在有意等待着什么人的到来，他没有把握在不惊动其他人的情况下解决他们。雪快速地落下，打在铠甲上发出细小的沙沙声；他和黑暗融为一体，在夜晚的笼罩下，像座坚硬沉默的滴水兽。

门前的一个人起身，把烟头踩灭，向街道的阴影处走去；机会来了，蝙蝠侠迅速无声地降落，在墙上短短地缓冲，落到了那个人的身后，雪壳发出清脆的嚓响。这个打手肩膀一抖，在他即将回头的一刹那，蝙蝠侠扑上去捂住他的嘴，给了他狠狠一记，接住对方软塌塌的身体，放在地上。

过了一会儿，另一个守在门前的人察觉到了异常，他喊着同伴的名字，起身想要看一看情况，但是这个时候，蝙蝠侠已经来到了铁门旁。看守双眼大睁，举起枪手枪。黑暗骑士用飞镖打飞了那只武器。对方慌乱中摁中了警报器，随后就被击昏倒在了地上。

警报在寂静得工厂里响起，声音一圈一圈扩散着，急促得脚步声响起。蝙蝠侠翻过高墙后，躲在了一座废弃的机器后面。一阵尖锐的吱嘎声传来，接着是气泵的声音，白色的浓雾从四处喷散出来，是瓦斯。

这相当古怪，他戴上了过滤面具，这种气体具有催眠成分，他们不想干掉入侵者，似乎更想捕获那个闯进来的人。

他辨别着脚步的声音，像一条漆黑的鲨鱼，滑入白茫茫的雾气中，凭着记忆中的定位，他把落单的人一个一个解决掉；他们都戴着小丑面具，是小丑帮的人。

显然打手们并没有愚蠢到任自己被逐一击破，他们通过对讲机联络着，快速捕捉黑暗骑士的行动轨迹，更加古怪的是，他们的行动模式更像是一群猎犬，他们射击，却只把子弹打在他的脚边，他们试图把他逼向一条既定的路线。

黑暗骑士飞速计较了一下得失，就顺着他们的意愿，直冲他们逐渐合拢的包围圈奔去。不出他所料，当他踏进这圆形区域后，一张电网扑了下来，虽不致死，但是却能使网里的猎物昏厥。身上的铠甲通过最新的改造，电流对他并不造成威胁。紧接着金属拷锁扣住了他的双手。那群人兴奋地聚拢，有人打开了手电筒，几束光打在他身上，打手们立刻骚动起来，他们有些惊慌，用不同语言咒骂着，他们冲着对讲机叫喊，“告诉头儿！来的不是他！来的是他妈的蝙蝠！”  
“草！我们抓错人了！”

他们就像抓住了猛虎的原始人，焦躁不安，骚动着，远远地围成一个圈子观察他。  
好像什么人下达了命令，这帮打手向后退去，远远地观望着。紧接着，一个黑色的对讲机被远远地抛过来；这个空地某处悬挂着的扬声器突然发出了嘶嘶的电流声，然后是某个人做作的咳嗽声，那该死的声音他再熟悉不过了。

“看看是谁大驾光临了！”小丑尖声尖气地说，“这不是我们的老朋友吗？”

“小丑。”他张口。

扬声器短暂的沉默了一会儿，“你怎么来这儿了？你不该来的。”小丑的声音听起来毫无笑意，甚至，严厉，这一切正在发生的事情都怪得要命，  
当一个丑角不再讲笑话，  
当一个疯子突然有了理智，  
当一个制造混乱的人突然明晰了目标，  
到底发生了什么？

“你在等谁，你想要抓住的人本来是谁？”黑暗骑士开口，“RedHood，是吗？”

这次扬声器沉默了更长的时间，久到他怀疑它是否出了故障。

“得了吧，我的老朋友，别再假装惨兮兮地缩在那张破网里了，我知道没什么能困得住你。”小丑这样说道。

黑暗骑士在下一秒站起了身，手上的拷锁随之断开，掉了下来，那张网也被揭下，随手抛至身后。

“我们需要谈谈，”他仰头说道，“你并不在化工厂，对吗？”

“我只不过是一个可悲的小戏剧演员，我们能有何可谈呢？”那狡猾的魔鬼声音恢复了往日的甜蜜，“我在后台，就在帘幕之后，猜猜我在哪儿？”

黑暗骑士一语不发，他抬手发射了抓钩枪，破空声让周围形同虚设的打手惊慌地移动。

他越过工厂的屋顶，丝毫不犹豫地跨过一片街区，直到一座庞大的建筑前——骑士王国体育综合体；各大体育俱乐部的主场，哥谭市每一场最重要的赛事都在这里举办，但是这庞大的建筑不是目的地，在建筑背面，远离赛场，有一个停止使用的小型游泳馆，现在已经被改为第六号仓库，用来放置赛事相关的器材——当然，这只是对外宣称，罗马人是它的股东，蝙蝠侠知道里面不是什么器材。

黑暗骑士推开那仓库的大门，里面是满满当当的美钞，绿色的，一捆一捆，从底下一直顶到天上，满满一仓库，这就是他曾经和杰森找了好几个月的，罗马人的现金藏匿地址。自从银行的董事长布鲁斯·韦恩断了罗马人洗钱的康庄大道后，这些来历不明的现金就一直堆积在这个仓库里。

过了一会儿，一个身影从钱堆上探出，“十分准确，侦探。”小丑懒洋洋地开口。“但是我不得不问一问，你现在难道不应该在大教堂广场去解决一下午夜爆炸的毒气弹之类的吗？”

“你让小丑帮的人在今晚四处制造事端，又向GCPD渗透了那个毒气弹的消息，最后跑到Red Hood的地盘宣称发现了罗马人的现金藏匿地点。”黑暗骑士说着，不动声色地观察着四周。“你想把Red Hood引过来，你想抓捕他。”

“所以，你真的和他是哥俩好的搭档！？”小丑拔高声音，“你是担心这小子的安危，主动跑到这边来！？”

黑暗骑士并没有回答，“我调查过，你和Red Hood并没有私怨，在一年前你甚至都没有听说过他，但是看起来，这几个月处处针对他。”

“你什么时候变成一个喜欢打抱不平的人了？对于一个一年之内凭空冒出的讨厌鬼，你轻而易举地当成自己的好帮手，好狗狗；我不得不怀疑，BATTY，你可能被这个家伙催眠了。”小丑咬着牙说出这些话，“一年之间，你那些怀疑信条都去哪儿了？”

“你是在说RedHood是个破坏了你游戏场的可疑人物？”蝙蝠侠静静地发问，他心底隐约猜到了小丑发现了什么。

“我是说，对于这样一个凭空出现，料事如神，在短短时间内攀上黑手党组织，又四处乱跑的好事者，你不觉得这对于我们的黑白棋盘来说太突兀了吗？他就像凭空被一只隐形大手放在棋盘上的，多出来的一枚棋子，他破坏了我们的游戏！黑子里多出来了一枚骑士棋，还在棋盘上四处捣乱，你是眼睛真的像蝙蝠一样退化了吗！”高瘦的罪犯充满激情的演讲，手舞足蹈，“你真应该仔细想一想，这种平白多出来的人，他——”

“是一个时空旅行者？”黑暗骑士替他补充上了未完成的句子，面对小丑吃惊的沉默，“怎么，难道这不是你想说的？还是说，用‘时空穿越’这种措辞更妥当？”他好心地补充。


	33. 33

Chapter33新年篇（下）  
因为那一刻间，你就走得好远，  
我茫然地浪迹天涯，问道：  
你会回来吗？  
你打算留我在此奄奄一息吗？

——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《早晨·第四十五首情诗》

有的时候，布鲁斯非常想和人聊一聊杰森·托德，但是他没有可以倾诉的对象，阿尔弗雷德不行，就算他是全世界为二值得信任的人之一，更不用说其他人了。他并不是高中的女孩子，想和别人聊聊自己的暗恋对象。只是，有些时候，或者说，绝大多数时候，杰森就像一个幻象，酒杯中琥珀色的倒影，血泊上泛起的一丝涟漪。

滑稽的是，这一切居然是由辣热狗引起的。圣诞节几周之前，他和杰森在哥谭海港迎击小丑，在船进港前，他们甚至坐在集装箱上吃了一顿快餐，杰森的“好主意”。  
他的搭档问了一句话，“你就是不能接受辣热狗，对不？”

不知为什么，布鲁斯把这句话记住了，在搬进福音孤儿院之前，他从未吃过阿尔弗雷德以外的人做的菜，之后一直是西西里大厨提供的三餐，无论是在冷山，还是孤儿院，他们从未有过任何关于快餐的讨论，但是杰森说着那句话，就像是认识了他多年，和他有过无数次关于快餐的争论一样。

再然后，杰森坦白了自己的秘密身份。这简直让布鲁斯陷入了困惑的漩涡，他在天主教徒第一次作案之前充分调查了RedHood，决定把监听任务交给神父杰森时也详尽地收集了他的信息。一个在街头挣扎了十多年，最后成为了神父的青年，怎么会和训练有素经验丰富的年轻义警是同一个人呢？报告清楚的显示，杰森到现在为止甚至不曾离开过哥谭一次，杰森今年22岁，在两年前他还是一平凡的神父，半年后血洗了黑帮的副手，蜕变为老辣的义警，这不可能，以杰森夜巡的熟练程度看，他至少有三到四年的经验，有些时候比布鲁斯还要熟练。

有了第一次发现，其余的疑点就会像潮水一样涌到他面前，对黑帮行为模式了如指掌，对罗马帝国走向的精准预判，罪犯就像提线木偶，一举一动被他随意操控，这有点令人毛骨悚然。

一开始布鲁斯并不在意这些，他信任杰森，每个人都有自己的秘密，不越界是身为搭档的准则。直到后来，他可能对杰森，他的搭档，产生了小小的迷恋，一些愚蠢的想法，被幼稚的冲动驱使，他向着界限迈出了第一步，向着杰森的秘密前进，每向前一步他的负罪感就更加沉重，可是杰森就像每一次一样敞开自己，迎接他；从他们拳脚相向的第一次相遇开始，即使被蝙蝠镖钉在了墙上，杰森依旧直视着他，邀请他解剖自己。杰森从未对他说过不，有几次，他的搭档已经察觉了他的不光彩的小动作，但是却更加宽容的任他行动；这份默许减轻了他的负罪感，可是随即他就更加自我厌恶，布鲁斯清楚，自己倚仗着杰森的信任探究他的秘密，伤害着他；但是鲁莽的迷恋逼迫着他探寻，脑海里的声音告诉他：  
杰森只有一个秘密，只要找到它，所有的疑点都可以得到解释。

杰森为什么在半年内成为了义警。

这是一切的关键。

布鲁斯找到了解密的钥匙——所罗门·格兰迪。杰森与所罗门接触的时候，地下通道内的水瞬间发生了变化，布鲁斯曾经见过，那是拉撒路回春池。雷霄古说过，拉撒路是克利诺斯——泰坦神的福祉，死而复生之人和克利诺斯本尊能够开启拉撒路池的通道，但是却无法得到它的庇佑。

所罗门格兰迪是死尸返魂，那么杰森呢？杰森是什么滑稽的神吗？还是说他叫克利诺斯？  
布鲁斯并不相信一个站在厨房给猫冲奶粉的神父会是什么泰坦神。，但是他一定存在某种特质让拉撒路误判为克利诺斯。推理到这一步被迫中断了，直到新年前夕发生了一件小事，让事实从水面浮现。

福音孤儿院最近的食品店突然停业了，轮到布鲁斯去采购。

老城区的对侧食品应该有个食品市场，杰森告诉他。  
老城区是布鲁斯的夜巡分区，杰森说的地方除了几座废楼什么也没有。

杰森听了之后只是耸耸肩，不在意的说，“抱歉，我可能记错了。”

几天后，在银行董事会上的一个股东宣布自己买下了老城区对侧的土地，计划建造一个大规模的食品市场，就连食品市场的名字都和杰森告诉他的一摸一样。

布鲁斯在一瞬间解开了所有疑点。杰森的确来自哥谭，只不过是几年后，或者几十年后的哥谭。

接下来的推理顺理成章，却把他推入了痛苦的漩涡。无数的细节告诉他，包括那只该死的辣热狗，杰森认识未来的自己，这一切都有了合理的解释，为什么杰森理解他的怪脾气，对他毫无顾忌。因为杰森根本不是他的搭档，是未来蝙蝠侠的搭档。未来的他们合作无间，互相信赖，彼此依靠，而杰森回到过去也许只是为了完成任务，祖父理论，香蕉皮理论，或者其他什么见鬼的理论，也许未来的蝙蝠侠遇到了危险，  
需要杰森过来帮个忙。

他反复地翻阅杰森送给他的那本书——《漫长的告别》，越发恐慌，难道这是一份隐蔽的暗示？杰森是在暗示他会像主角一样伪造死亡而离开吗？

然后，当杰森完成使命后，结局一目了然，当然是随便的和自己道个别，“我们将来会再见面”之类的屁话，紧接着回到未来，回到自己真正的搭档身边。

罗马帝国的案宗已经要压垮他，紧接着是接连作案的天主教徒，小丑也开始行动起来；他和杰森都超负荷地运作着，在这种情况下，在杰森挂着黑眼圈，胡子拉碴的去冲咖啡的时候，在杰森发现线索时，兴奋地拍到他脸上的时候，布鲁斯都想张开嘴，想询问他：你会离开吗？与其说询问，哀求倒是更符合。

他把这些压在心底，就像一道水坝挡住汹涌的情绪，但是海浪每时每刻都拍击着壁障，发出永不停息的声响，不停地提醒他那份可悲的事实。

距离新年的午夜还有六个小时的时候，他截获了一个企图靠近RedHood负责区的小丑帮成员，并得到了一条信息，小丑和那批巨款在奥蒂斯堡区。这是小丑的诱饵，目标是杰森。

他甚至都没花上半秒思考，直接拐向了奥蒂斯堡区。心底堵在水坝内的波涛打破了障碍，咆哮着涌了出来，小丑瞄准了杰森，只有这点是唯一重要的，他知道这个疯子的恐怖，小丑想要摧毁杰森，这绝对不会发生；他现在要亲自解决。也许杰森的确会离开，不久以后，但是在那本初版书中，有一段话被杰森摘录在了一张卡片上：永远不要让结局遮挡了故事的光芒。

也许这就足够了。

然后他联系了杰森，指挥他跑到离小丑半个哥谭城远的地方去，现在是时候和小丑谈谈了。

…………………………………………………………………………………………………  
距离午夜钟声响起还有一个小时，一艘豪华的邮轮停靠在岸边，黑手党的头目们已经足够醉醺醺了，他们哼唱着西西里民谣，等待着下船醒一醒酒，去参加新年广场的弥撒。

卡迈恩走进船舱内，用指关节轻叩，“阿尔伯特，该下船了。”他呼唤着自己的小儿子，也是唯一的儿子。

“你应该少吃点助眠剂。”他推开了门，笑容僵在了脸上，窗户大开，血迹斑驳，从床上到窗口，窗外是波涛汹涌的海。一只香槟酒杯放在床边，缠绕着新年彩带，高脚杯左侧是一只手枪，点二二，天主教徒在向教父问好。

…………………………………………………………

距离午夜钟声响起还有半个小时，杰森拆掉了最后一个安装在教堂附近的炸弹，他沉默着扫落了肩膀的雪。小丑的这几个炸弹设置的十分显眼，也并不复杂，教堂的炸弹只是个障眼法。

他打开通讯器，咬紧牙关等待着。在他数到第70秒的时候通讯器接通了，“你在哪儿？”杰森问。

对面的喘息声十分粗重，“通知戈登，午夜的时候奥蒂斯堡区有一场爆炸。”

“你他妈现在在哪儿？”杰森问。

“jay，你还已不记得——”那个蠢货艰难的笑了几声，艰难地开口。

“我没时间听你的屁话，布鲁斯，告诉我你在哪儿？”杰森放开了紧紧捏着的枪管，深吸了一口气。

对面沉默了几秒，“奥蒂斯堡区，骑士体育场，六号综合体，距离教堂三个小时的车程。”

有那么几秒杰森除了血液冲进大脑的轰鸣外什么也听不见，他迈出了一步，没有意识到自己脚下的地面变成了光亮的黑白瓷砖，整个世界发出了隆隆声，棋盘自杰森的脚下伸展，开始向无尽的远处蔓延。  
…………………………………………………………

壁炉上方的挂钟显示时间是十一点五十九分，哈维·登特从沙发上起身，他的脸上洋溢着明亮的笑容，揽住吉尔达，举起酒杯，“新年快乐！”

在整点的钟声里，戈登也举起酒杯，“为新的一年干杯，希望你完事如意。”芭芭拉拥抱着吉尔达，“我真的为你们高兴，你们和孩子终于摆脱这里了。”

“警局有人吗？”哈维打开冰箱，拿出一些提前准备好的小菜。

“只有几个人在看守，即使是罪犯也不会在新年之夜瞎晃，”戈登摇着酒杯，“那帮疯子只有在今天才会让GCPD休息一会儿。”

“你觉得罗马帝国会倒下吗？”哈维开口，盯着冰箱。

“……帝国终究会灭亡的。”警察沉默了一会儿，这样回答。

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

小丑是真心实意的希望杰森去死，他充分了解了这一点，他也同样了解到，小丑的确十分“偏爱”他。

酸液从头盔上滴下，发出嘶嘶声，用不了多久他的头盔就会被腐蚀穿透；五根肋骨断裂，腿骨粉碎性骨折，手腕也好不到哪里去，所罗门格兰迪的确棘手，但是绝不能把他留在小丑手里，这个疯子没有想到蝙蝠侠会不顾一切地拖住格兰迪，当这个活死人失控后，小丑慌不择路的逃跑了。

这个建筑的四处都安置了死亡陷阱，和平时小丑玩的玩具天差地别，而且远远恶毒得多；所有的出口都被厚重的铁门封死，而他的腰带里的工具早已经在前几关里用光了，手套因为被酸液腐蚀扔在了一旁，但是他没有想到这里弥漫着毒藤的花粉，毒素从手掌的伤口进入，现在他的四肢僵硬麻痹，往好的方面想，至少他失去了痛感。

仰着脸可以看见炸弹的倒计时，最后四十秒，按照杰森机车的速度，现在应该在上东区，真遗憾，布鲁斯心想，抱歉啦，你可能要错过欣赏‘烟火大会’了。

他闭上眼睛在内心默数着秒数，第四十秒，没有动静，然后是四十一秒，难道他数快了？睁开双眼，倒计时上显示的数字是39。

他茫然地盯着倒计时，在差不多四五十秒过后，那个数字变成了三十八，这难道是小丑的恶作剧吗？  
在无尽的漫长时间后，变成了三十七，同样长的时间后变成三十六，黑暗骑士意识到这个建筑内的空间有什么变化了，以他的视角看不见地面，但是微妙的光芒从地面泛起，微微晃动的明亮的纹路映照在了墙壁上，不只何时所有的白噪音都消失了，空间内一片寂静。他好像沉在了海底。

这可不像什么小丑的恶作剧。

一阵水波涌动的声音，更像是海浪的拍击声，倒计时又减少了一位，这是时间流动的声音吗？

有人阻挡了时间的流失吗？

他突然就放松下来，聆听着一阵又一阵的海浪声，倒计时变化的速度渐渐快了，也许那个人已经精疲力尽，阻挡时间听起来不是什么轻松的事。

在第十秒的浪声响起，一阵嘹亮的马的嘶鸣穿透了这座坟墓的死寂，建筑外的人突然绝望地大叫起来，就像水闸失去了控制，倒计时的速度突然恢复了正常，海浪咆哮着，此起彼伏，波涛的声音震耳欲聋几乎要顶破房顶，三，二，一，到时间了，布鲁斯脱力的笑了。

二楼的窗户突然破碎，在玻璃清脆的碎裂声里，一个蓝色明亮的球体抛了进来，玻璃碎片的下落越来越慢，直到完全停住，倒计时定格在了那一秒；就像是墙倒塌了般的摧枯拉朽，伴随着轰隆的巨响，一匹黑色的巨马嘶鸣着闯了进来，马的鬃毛燃烧着漆黑的火焰，双眼散发着炽目的火光，扯着缰绳的是杰森，他整个人都被笼罩在那奇妙的辉光之中，巨马猛地俯身冲了过来。杰森向下一滑，双腿紧紧夹住马肚，伸出手一把揽住了他，巨马像是喜悦的咆哮了一声，身体一耸将两人甩上马背，五，四，三，二，一，当他们正好落在了体育综合体外的一刹那，爆鸣声从身后响起，六号仓库爆炸了，马罗尼小山一般的现金被炸上了天。

他陷入了短暂的昏迷，记忆中最后一件事是卡在腰上的铁箍般的手臂。

布鲁斯睁开双眼，发现杰森正在哽咽，“bat，我必须把你的头盔取下来，酸液……”

“jayson，”他艰难地开口，试图笑一下；杰森安静里下来。布鲁斯从未在夜巡时叫过对方的名字，这是一个允许，是信任的交付，他把自己的身份交给了他。

手掌托住他的头，面具被轻轻摘下，就像视野突然清晰，他看见了杰森那张难看地扭曲成一团的脸；雪花还在大片大片地落下，他躺在白色的雪地上，黑色的巨马不见了，周围寂静无声。

他不知道自己看起来有多糟，看在那些飞镖的份上，也许他的脸已经没有完好的地方了。

“Bruce……Bru……”，杰森低头凝视着他，就像凝视着一件珍宝；他的低语里带着哭腔，颤抖的手缓慢地抚摸着他下巴的轮廓。他早就知道了，布鲁斯意识到，杰森喊着他的名字，但是他知道，不是黑暗骑士，不是布鲁斯·马龙，也不是什么布鲁斯·韦恩，杰森一直都知道面具下的他是谁，并且持之以恒的呼喊着他。

布鲁斯。

冰冷的空气里，呼出的白雾阻挡了布鲁斯的视线，有大颗大颗的冰冷的水滴落在他的脸上，带来一阵火热的战栗；杰森无声的哭泣着，低头凑的更近，将嘴唇轻轻贴在他的额头上，那不像一个吻，更像是在确认他的存在。

下一秒，熟悉的银辉又一次笼罩了杰森，他不受控制地闭上了双眼，那份温度突然消失了，再次睁眼时，雪地上只剩下了他一个人。

杰森不见了，只留下空中凝滞的一滴眼泪，冷冰冰的落在脸上，就像石子落入池水的叮咚，那是时间的声音。

杰森突然从这个世界消失了。

他呆滞地仰望着天空，直到轰鸣声由远及近，是阿尔弗雷德。他之前和老管家胡说了一通像是遗言的东西。

老人面色不善地把他扶进车里，布鲁斯仰面躺着，开口道，“Alf，杰森不见了……”

“少爷，我依然在生气，但是我还是想要询问一下，你从刚才就一直在叫喊的杰森是谁？”阿尔弗雷德严肃的神色不像是在说谎，“很抱歉，您从未向我介绍过。”

“我长着蜘蛛网的记忆里并没有一位叫杰森的先生。”


	34. 34

为了更好的阅读效果，可重读一下第十章。本章有惊喜。

Chapter34

你在哪里？  
我看到了，在下面，  
在我的领带底下，心脏上方，  
肋骨间的一阵悲伤，  
你消失得何其快速。  
——《傍晚第六十五首》聂鲁达·巴勃罗

一月中旬，布鲁斯踏上教堂的最后一阶，朝着玫瑰园望去，整座花园都是光秃的玫瑰枝条，可是即使这样，也能看出精心修剪过的痕迹。“出色的修理方式。”阿尔弗雷德在后面说道，“和我的手法很相似。”

“我觉得更胜一筹。”布鲁斯回答道。

两个人都沉默了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德又一次开口，“自从伤不那么严重后，少爷，你已经来教堂两次了，恕我冒昧，您真的是为了监视罗马人吗？”

“当然，还能是什么。”布鲁斯回答道，先一步走入教堂。

弥撒即将开始，卡迈恩·法尔科内在众人的视线里走向了前排，他的变化很大，他不再是一位胸前佩戴红玫瑰花的教父，在乔尼·维提的婚宴上，马里奥和阿尔伯特在他左右，米罗帕也还活着，罗马帝国和马罗尼家族也没有决裂。但是现在，他身边一无所有，阿尔伯特在新年夜被节日杀手杀害，这件事似乎把教父摧毁了。他穿着黑色的丧服，胸口别着一朵白玫瑰，  
以往的每一次会面，布鲁斯都能看见他背后巍峨的犯罪帝国，但现在，一切都消失了，卡迈恩就是一位丧子的父亲。身着漆黑的丧服，胸口别着一朵白玫瑰，他的双眼通红，让眼袋更加明显，脸上纵横的沟壑更深，罗马帝国的君主是一位行将就木的老人。

神父走上了台，不是杰森。

台上的神父曾经是教堂的助祭，如果那的确是他的记忆的话。但是现在这个世界里并没有一位叫做杰森的年轻神父，神父一直都是这位长者。

新年的一晚发生了什么，骑士体育场爆炸，罗马人次子被暗杀，一切事情都随着新年之夜有条不紊地发展，哈维调职离开哥谭，阿尔伯特·卡迈恩的葬礼，体育场的修复，世界一切照旧，除了杰森，他在新年的午夜消失了，没能进入新的一年。

没有医院的出生档案，没有生活轨迹，没有一个  
人记得这个名字，杰森的存在从这个世界上抹消了。

教堂的实木长椅上散发着刺鼻的油漆味，自从小丑在这儿大闹一通后，礼堂彻底的整修了一番。太阳穴突然一阵刺痛，油漆味让他头晕，左脸的瘀伤，胸口，左腿都一跳一跳的闷痛，他的伤还没恢复，但是仅此这些了，只是些瘀伤，他折断的五根肋骨，粉碎的腿骨全都在一个月之内愈合了，这听起来像个该死的耶稣基督式神话，杰森会读的那种圣经故事。

新年的晚上到底发生了什么？

他如何逃脱了定时炸弹？杰森为什么消失？他的骨头又是怎么在十天之内完全愈合的？  
那个晚上看似清晰明了，其实迷雾重重。

布鲁斯眨了眨酸痛的双眼，意识到现在还在弥撒中途，按捺住了摁压鼻梁的冲动。每晚都在噩梦里挣扎，他在新年过后睡眠更加糟糕，那个噩梦越来越清晰了。注意力降至低谷，身体沉重不堪，理智漂离意识之外，有些时候他甚至会无意识地行动。

…………………………………………

他缓慢地走在走在下城区街头，街道口满是污渍和黏糊食物残渣的垃圾桶，灰黑色覆盖着雪地的街道，一切都没变。他走进便利店给碧姬塔买酷乐最新口味的夹心软糖，收银台前的荷莉依然向他搭讪，抱怨她丢失的宠物猫，抱怨室友带回了男人，她的指甲换上了闪亮的宝石蓝，随着手指上下飞舞。

福音孤儿院也没有变，一楼的外窗完好如新，当然，当布鲁斯第一次在孤儿院门口遇见杰森时，他正在修理这扇窗户。孤儿院的孩子们怎么能忘记这么一个人？

这个世界让布鲁斯感觉陌生，如果人的记忆和意识都可以被如此轻而易举的改变，那还有什么是可以信任的？

布鲁斯走进孤儿院，他环视着发黄的墙纸上贴着孩子们的蜡笔画，上面还贴着杰森给他剪的红色蝙蝠侠，他长时间的注视着那张剪纸。过了一会儿，他走上了三楼，进入了最里面的房间，叹了一口气，果然，一切都没变。

黑台上的十字架，深红色的天鹅绒窗帘，花瓶里的花已经枯萎了，因为换花的神父不见了。这是告解室，杰森曾经揶揄地告诉过布鲁斯，自己不介意他也在这里告解一番，但是现在接受告解的人已经消失了。

他把房中间的深红色帘幕拉上，告解室被帷幕分成了两半，布鲁斯坐在其中一半房间的黑色扶手椅上，紧靠着红色帷幕。现在已经是黄昏，整个屋子在窗帘被拉上后黑沉沉的；他缩在长椅上，环顾四周。

为什么明明周围的一切都有杰森生活过的痕迹，但是这个世界却否认他的存在？他们会说孤儿院的前窗是布鲁斯自己修好的，剪纸是某个小孩子剪的。

他到底怎么证明自己的记忆是正确的？他怎么向一个被篡改了的世界证明杰森的存在？

在半梦半醒之间，他听见有人轻轻打开了房门，“Jay？”他朦胧地问道。

推开帘幕的是碧姬塔，她今天把头发高高梳起，特里趴在她的肩膀上。女孩带着神秘的神情背着手走向他。

“抱歉，”布鲁斯突然想起来，把手伸向口袋，“你的糖在这里。”

“不是这件事，bru”，她像杰森一样亲昵地叫他，从背后拿出一张宣传单，送到他手上央求道，“可以带我去看马戏团吗？他们这个月要在哥谭巡演，一定会超级精彩！”

布鲁斯疑惑地盯着宣传单，念出上面的标语，  
“飞翔的格雷森？”


	35. 35

Chapter35

我是个自暴自弃的人，  
一句没有回声的话语，  
失去一切，  
并拥有一切。

——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《白色的蜜蜂》

直走三格，然后左走一格，黑白黑白，将军。  
又一座白王棋雕像在杰森掌下崩塌，身下的黑色骏马急促地喷着鼻息，踢踏着步伐；这已经是被困在这个黑白棋盘的第一百二十六个小时了，如果这里真的有时间概念的话。黑白相间的地板向无限远处蔓延，仰头望去是宇宙一样的黑暗。借着地板发出的微光，可以看见主教，皇后，战车……这些庞大的雕像无声地矗立着，像一棵棵大树。

只要凭着规则来驾驭自己的棋子，就可以把棋子一个个消灭，这也是杰森这几天来一直在做的事。他轻声催促着黑马，向下一枚棋子前进。  
“请停下来。”依然是平静轻柔的声调，有马蹄声在杰森背后响起，伴随着马匹不安的嘶鸣。

咧开嘴笑了一声，杰森扭转肩膀，握紧长矛捅进了苍白骑士的胸膛，克利诺斯的银白色盔甲一瞬间像星尘一样分崩离析，露出里面钴蓝色的火焰，火舌有一瞬间猛然窜起，像是要从体内炸开，但是下一秒，盔甲的碎片聚在一起，倒放一般严丝合缝地恢复了。

“果然是你捣的鬼。”杰森一哂，眯起眼睛说道。

“我没出手救哥谭的那位骑士。”克利诺斯轻柔地说，“为什么你会对我有敌意呢？”

“那当然不是你干的。”杰森啐道，从老城区到布鲁斯被困的韦斯特区至少要三个小时，而他只用了三十分钟，炸弹的六十秒，被延长到三百六十秒，这些看起来都是时间管理者的手笔。但是他清楚，是他自己叫出了那匹黑马，是他自己拉长了时间，他的确用了克利诺斯赠送的时间胶囊，但是它只能延长十秒，没法解释整个事情经过。  
是杰森·托德本人把时间停止了三个小时之久。

就算死过两次，他也知道自己是个毫无超能力的普通人。上一秒他还抱着遍体鳞伤的布鲁斯，下一秒他就被踢进了这个诡异的空间。  
很明显克利诺斯动了手脚。

“为什么我可以控制时间？”他问，“你在搞什么鬼？”

克利诺斯毫无波动，他用一成不变的语气说道，“也许，你……”

“如果你想说些狗屎搪塞我，趁早闭嘴。”杰森低喝。他扯起缰绳，受惊的坐骑扬起马蹄，把克利诺斯身下的白马骑士生生逼退了几步。

“我真不明白你为什么这么暴躁，”时间之神的语调油滑，“蝙蝠侠本应该在体育场内碎成一块一块，而你甚至见不到他的最后一面。你应该庆幸自己得到了这份才能。”

杰森闭紧了嘴，没有回答。自从阿尔伯特·卡迈恩代替哈维·登特成为新双面后，沉重的疑虑在心底滋生，并且在杰森每一次精神稍微放松时，冷酷地跳出来提醒他：他的出现，是否把布鲁斯推进了更多生死危机中？  
本来应该成为布鲁斯一大助力的猫女赛琳娜不知所踪；本应是双面人的哈维因为是前检察官，与蝙蝠侠，戈登曾是铁三角；所以在立场上亦敌亦友，不可否认，在后来与小丑的多次博弈中，他也派上了用场。但现在，双面换成了与蝙蝠侠敌对的阿尔伯特，他只会成为日后的阻挠。最后是小丑，杰森相当确定小丑知道点什么，并且这恶魔对他恨之入骨，如果不是因为杰森的存在，除夕夜布鲁斯也不会单枪匹马的杀进一个本不属于他的陷阱。

他有能力保护布鲁斯吗？还是让布鲁斯陷入更深的深渊？

杰森对于克利诺斯的目的有几分猜测，“你想以改变时间的能力做筹码，和我做个交易？”他试探性地开口，“你知道我想保护他。”无论克利诺斯提出的条件多么高昂，他都得接受，杰森清楚，以一个普通人的力量，无法改变布鲁斯跌向深渊的命运，他将又一次  
深陷悖论，又一次成为一架服务于疯人院的嗡嗡转动的机器。“得到力量的代价是什么？”他问。

那是杰森第一次听见克利诺斯笑，银白色的盔甲里传出了空洞古怪的声响，声音粗糙刺耳。

“无偿提供，我的朋友。”骑士协调地在马上扬起身，拍了拍掌。

“无偿？”杰森拧起眉，一时间有些茫然。

“你可以拥有比现在更多更强大的力量，完全免费。”克利诺斯友善地说，“眼界太窄了，杰森。”也许是看见了杰森困惑恼火的表情，克利诺斯双手引导性地摊开指示棋盘的后方，伴随着一阵猛烈的震动，庞大的时间轴又一次展示在杰森面前，他曾见过一次，但这一次，拜那力量所赐，他可以看清这庞大的榕树里每一缕根须，每一缕根须都像心脏一样蓬勃不息地跳动，专注一点就能看见根须里每一个时间节点，他甚至有能力伸进手去改变这些世界的轨迹。

“你只想着保护他一个，但是在成百上千的世界里，总有一位黑暗骑士在爆炸里死去，总有一位义警没能活过他的第一年。接受我全部的力量，你能保护他们，所有的人。”克利诺斯的语调越发轻缓，几乎到了喃喃细语的地步，但是这些话如同惊雷一般在杰森耳边炸响，电光火石之间，有什么猛然划过了他的脑海，给他带来了一瞬间的光亮。

“我回不到那个世界了，对吗？”杰森问，他的声音因为这句话而滞涩。

“你是棋手。”克利诺斯这样回答，说明了一切。“你可以成为克利诺斯。”

在那一刻，如同荒野上的一道闪电，一切都在那一秒现出原形。杰森第二次复活来到这个世界并不是因为克利诺斯的酬谢，本来想想也该知道并不会有这样的好事。

克利诺斯是一时间管理者的代称，它不是一个名字，它是一个职业；现任克利诺斯希望杰森取代它成为下一任时间管理者。

它把杰森送到这个世界，相当于放在了一个棋盘上，杰森曾经以为自己和布鲁斯，哈维，小丑一样是棋子，但是现在他明白了，自己和克利诺斯是两名棋手，一盘棋下完，权力交接，新旧更替。

至于为什么会从布鲁斯的世界消失，克利诺斯解释的很清楚：杰森变成了一名棋手，而布鲁斯他们是棋子，他的维度升高了，就像三维的人们不能在二维生存，棋手也不能站在棋盘上生活。

“你为什么特意选择了这个世界？”杰森问。

“这个世界的条件在各方面都很合适，我认为你能在这里最快的熟悉这份能力，你运用的越多，它转移的就越快，现在你只拥有二分之一，再过不久你就能驾驭全部了。”克利诺斯解释，它循循善诱，充满耐心，“如果你不喜欢这个世界，那就换一个棋盘，换一种棋局，没关系，只要你喜欢。”

杰森在心底骂了一句，他被时间之神当成一只仓鼠，无数个平行世界是它可供选择的沙盒，他被扔进去就像被扔进了仓鼠笼，锻炼一圈再拎出来。  
克利诺斯对于杰森提出沙盒的比喻不置可否。

“收起你那副假惺惺的好人脸吧。”  
杰森讥笑，“我知道沙盒是用来做什么的。”给一些不可信，具有破坏力，无法判定意图的程序提供实验用的隔离环境。

“你太纠结于人类那些模糊的字眼了，”克利诺斯有些迷惑，似乎不理解他的敌意，“杰森，仔细考虑一下，你可以改变每一个平行世界里每一位黑暗骑士的命运，你甚至可以让他们身上连一道伤疤都不必有，你可以让他们每一位都拥有市民的拥簇，而不是像真正的蝙蝠一样蜷缩在高楼某个黑漆漆的角落。你知道只有这样才能真正的帮助他们——”

“没门。”杰森直接打断了它的长篇大论，如此快速的回答让对反陷入了惊愕的沉默。

“一只蝙蝠就够我操心了，你再搞来成千上万只？”杰森有些好笑地挑了挑眉，“我可不是什么大型圣人，看着他们在没有我的世界兴高采烈的生活，而我心甘情愿被世界遗忘在脑后？胡扯，如果你能让他们每一个都刻骨铭心的记住我，对我念念不忘感恩戴德的话——也免谈，”他摆了摆手，得意地咧开嘴角，“我可不是什么贪心的人，我只要那一只蝙蝠就够了，只有他。”

“你说最后一句话的时候，眼神真够可怕的。”克利诺斯用一种新的方式看着他，苍白的骑士做了一个手势，“你已经拥有了一半的力量，也无法回去，你可以耐心的思考，时间十分充裕。”说完后，钴蓝色的火舌咆哮着炸开，它像上次那样消失了。

杰森遣退了黑骑士，他一个人站在时间轴面前，成为克利诺斯这种废话他一点也不在乎，现在他最关心的是布鲁斯在爆炸后的情况。他突然想起，虽然克利诺斯无法被人们看见，但是它可以在世界里穿梭，既然杰森也有这份能力，那他至少可以去看看布鲁斯怎么样了。

他闭上双眼，聆听时间轴每一条根须的嗡鸣，很难相信的是虽然数量庞大，但是他脑海里有一条银白色的瀑布流正在飞速地分开每一条时间线，过了不久，一条根须被截住了，它的鸣叫声盖过了瀑布的隆隆。 就是它了。杰森仔细端详着这条熠熠发光的细线，一个不合时宜的念头跳进脑海，如果他找到自己死亡前的那一时间线……但这想法很快就消散了，他集中精神寻找着恰当的节点，然后用长矛撕开裂缝，钻了进去。

第一次钻进裂缝就像在厚重的雪堆里行走，但是这次不同，杰森走在白色的光芒里，就像在水里游动一般，轻柔合适的阻力微微挤压着他，带来奇妙的安抚。

一开始只是嗡嗡声，而后是越来越大的交谈声，光芒越来越盛，就像脱离水面一样猛地一挣，杰森发现自己站在孤儿院的阁楼房间里，碧姬塔和布鲁斯坐在一起，议论着什么。

“hey，bat.”他柔和了声音说道，他知道，布鲁斯看不见，也听不见他。

布鲁斯戴着傻兮兮的眼镜，疑惑地看着碧姬塔手里的一张纸单，念道：“飞翔的格雷森？”

“oh,crap.”在令人头晕目眩的耳鸣里，杰森听见自己这么说。


	36. 36

Chapter36

我脚追随他的步履，我谨守他的道，并不偏离。

——《圣经·新约·伯》23章11节

假如你突然从世界上消失，那大概会是一种什么感受？杰森有充分的经验来回答这个问题，这感觉对他来说并不陌生，第一次死亡之后（看在上帝的份上这玩意居然还有第二次），他从拉撒路池爬出来后发现世界上没了他的位置，他缩在帽兜的阴影里，意识到自己已经被人抛在了脑后，那一次他付出了相当大的代价才重新唤起人们的记忆，向他们宣布有一个愤怒的鬼魂回来复仇了。

这次的消失更彻底，但他不是很在乎，因为唯一重要的那个人还记得他——布鲁斯。

室内一片漆黑，暗红的天鹅绒帘幕厚实地挡住了窗口，现在已经是黄昏了；他自从棋盘回到了孤儿院以来，整整三天没有离开过三楼的告解室，房间中间滑索上的帷幕把房间一割两半，杰森把自己封闭在最里面的那个空间里。要说第一次经历教会了他什么，那就是假如你被世界抛在了脑后，不要匆匆回到那些你熟悉的人身边，否则你会被人们的遗忘伤害。

在上一个世界里，他死而复生，跑到哥谭潜伏下来，那个时候的他还没成为RedHood,只是一心想着跑回去，再一次见到布鲁斯，他渴望看见蝙蝠侠劈开黑暗的蝠翼，但是映入眼帘的却是第三只罗宾鸟鲜红的羽毛；他能尝到炙热的怒火，像岩浆一样滚烫，缓缓地从喉咙里滴落，看着那个冒牌货生疏的行动，看到黑暗骑士和他新助手的合作。万般绝望之下，他回到了自己栖居的废楼里，倚着脱落惨败的水泥墙嘶嚎痛哭了整整一个晚上，以最恶毒的语言诅咒那个让他复活的恶魔，他意识到自己二十年建立的一切都付诸东流，他一无所有，从零开始。之后的十四个黑白不分的日子里，陪伴他的是劣质的无标酒，以及呕吐物和酒精发酵的酸味，他无数次用刀片划开自己的手腕，试图把自己送回泥土里去，让自己被蛆虫啃个精光。死亡就像一件庞大，漆黑，温暖又唾手可得的披风，他渴求那最后的慰藉紧紧包裹住他，刚刚从地狱的门槛里迈出来，想要回去只不过是转转身子的事。说来可笑，最后让他坚持着留住自己一口气的，却是一开始把他送进地狱的那个苍白的丑角。醉的睁不开眼睛的他有一天听见了一条消息，那个畜生居然还活着，这可怕的事实支撑着他蜕变，支撑着他重新回到了哥谭黑色的舞台上，逐渐夺回他本应有的东西。愤怒和仇恨支撑着他的肉体空壳行走在世间，直到他在这自毁的生活中中了一颗射入头颅的子弹。 

然后他又一次睁开眼睛，这次却才像真正的苏醒，他不再是一具傀儡，他活着，远胜已往。他的每一次呼与吸都是为了布鲁斯，却真真正正活成了他自己，不是什么第二个帮手，不是什么冒牌罗宾，不再顶着别人的名字，他是黑暗骑士唯一的同伴。

但是迪克又一次出现在了他们的生活里，恰巧在他从这个世界消失的时候。在过去的世界里唯一真正的罗宾，杰森不得不承认，他有着不可取代的地位。

可罗宾终归是一只鸟，它从鸟巢向深渊跌落，当它换羽后，蜕变的夜翼最后会回到天上，开始自己的旅程，它生来就不属于深渊。但是一只在深渊出生的流浪狗，瘦骨嶙峋又可怜巴巴，把它捡回去抚养，这只狗就认主了，它终其一生都会在主人的脚边打转，即使被丢在一边，被用脚踢开，它依然会嗅着气味转回自己的归属，一个深渊的造物，永远不可能脱离黑暗。

他清楚自己和格雷森的本质区别，格雷森在成年前就和布鲁斯大吵了一架，离开去了布鲁德海文。杰森清楚的记得自己换上成年罗宾制服的狂喜，毫无疑问他将会一直跟在黑暗骑士身边，如果不是那个丑角带来的致命玩笑。

格雷森马戏团将在情人节后来到哥谭，而到时候那该死的小混球就会吸引了布鲁斯的注意力，他必须在二月十四日之前找到办法重新回到这个世界，然后把布鲁斯拽离任何该死的马戏团，越远越好。

“天哪……”杰森咕哝了一句，然后立刻被自己的声音吓了一跳，自从变成透明人后，他就越来越多在脑子里思考，几乎没怎么开过口，毕竟也没有人能够听见。他无奈地吐气，因为希望渺茫。在这个世界重新现身的方式有两种，第一种，把手里的力量全部移走，重新变回棋盘上的普通人，但是他现在该死的想不出任何办法；第二种，非常简单，也就是克利诺斯所期望的，那就是穷奢极欲地挥霍力量，玩弄时间，把越来越多的力量积聚到自己的手里，直到成为新的克利诺斯，超脱时间与世界之外，和他的布鲁斯永远的挥手再见，在他入土前这事是没可能的，他希望克利诺斯那个混蛋能够清楚地认知到这件事。

不过至少这下他倒是清楚了一件事，关于小丑到底怎么得知了自己的过去；很明显克利诺斯插手了，时间之神希望逼迫杰森尽快的使用能力操控时间，只有黑暗骑士陷入了生死危机才能把他逼上绝路，克利诺斯对这点很是了解；那还有什么比一个不稳定，嫉妒心重，对蝙蝠侠病态的痴迷，恶心的疯子更适合来添乱呢？克利诺斯通过揭露杰森背后的真相，成功利用了小丑，加速了自己的权力交接，新年之夜就是最好的证明。

他引来了平白的战火，而布鲁斯被他牵连了，在加上一个罗马人和他的黑帮，该死，他应该怎么做才能把布鲁斯推出这件事？

走廊传来的脚步声打断了他的思路，杰森精神一振，在他像个怂包似的躲在告解室的漫长的几天里，黄昏是他最期待的时刻。

门被轻轻打开，然后是脚步踏上木制地板的摩擦，最后是柔软的轻响，有人坐在了另一半房间的高背椅上。“我感觉很累。”那个人咕哝了一句，低沉又有点没精打采，是布鲁斯。自从杰森消失后，布鲁斯每天都会来告解室坐一会儿，可能是打个盹，或者发些牢骚，或者自言自语地讨论一下罗马帝国的案子，这几乎就像个日常告解了，只不过布鲁斯不知道真的有位职业神父在红幕之后聆听而已。虽然不知道为什么，但杰森真的希望布鲁斯来这里放松有那么一点点是因为他想念自己了。

“罗马人和马罗尼的现金仓库在新年被烧了个精光，”布鲁斯喃喃，他的声音听起来很不对劲，被拖得又长又缓，“银行那个理查德·丹尼尔也死了，只要我不松口，他们就没法从银行贷到一美元。”

“你一向干净利落。”杰森赞赏道，虽然他知道布鲁斯听不见。

“但是天主教徒的下一个目标是谁呢？新年之夜他杀了阿尔伯特……”布鲁斯在帘外的声音越来越滞涩，他似乎用手揉了揉鼻梁，“自从你消失之后，我的伤愈合的差不多了，Jay.”布鲁斯轻声细语，这声呼唤让杰森心头一跳，他把手伸向了帘幕，他真想看一看布鲁斯现在的神情，呼唤他名字的神情。

“但是不知道是不是因为精神创伤，”布鲁斯顿了顿，语气困惑，“我最近一天比一天更加疲倦，几乎没法保持清醒……我甚至会无意识地行动……我……”话音未落，传来了沉闷的倒地声。

“布鲁斯！”杰森惊呼，所有的胆怯和迟疑都被推到脑后，他冲出帷幕跑到外面，布鲁斯昏倒在了地上，他的脸色非常糟糕。但是在他能反应过来的下一秒，躺在地上的人忽然睁开了双眼，稳当地站起来，布鲁斯眼神清明，神色冷淡，和刚才判若两人，他扫视了周围一圈，好像是不知道自己为什么会在这里，然后毫不迟疑的推开门走了出去。

有什么东西不对劲，这份违和感让杰森浑身发冷，有什么出了问题，布鲁斯遇到了麻烦。

他站在告解室的门口，盯着黄铜门把手，出去与否这甚至不是一个问题。

杰森毫不犹豫的穿过房门，跟随自己的深渊而去。


	37. 37

Chapter37

不要离开我，

一小时也不要，

因为那些痛苦的点滴将纷涌而至，

那些漂泊着寻找归宿的烟雾就会飘进我的身体，

窒息我失落的心脏。

——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《情诗·不要离开我》

当胸口熟悉的剧痛传入神经的时候，布鲁斯就意识到他又一次陷进了那个噩梦之中，他试图通过破损的肺汲取空气，但是全身粉碎的骨头带来一阵巨浪般的冲击，让他两眼发黑，他的手被紧紧的拷着，这不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的稍后才会来到。朦胧中他听到低哑的哼唱，不成调子，像扭曲的脊骨一样曲折，来了，他缩紧了肌肉等待着，然后是映在墙上的一道瘦骨嶙峋的黑影，黑影手里高举着一把宛如长剑的铁器，布鲁斯等待着铁器划破空气的飒响，然后是落在肋骨上的重击，他咬紧牙关，不肯泄露一丝痛哼，仅是加重了呼吸。最后一次敲击让他陷入黑暗，然后坠落，然后醒来。

逃离了噩梦的地狱后，醒来却并不是他的慰藉，在他这里，醒来更像是在巨浪里沉浮数小时后，拖拽着湿漉沉重的身体爬向岸边，他的四肢酸痛而无力，而脑子里的齿轮一动不动，甚至连一声吱呀也没有。布料被汗水浸湿，紧紧地缠在他的身上，有一角垫在他的头下，把不适感提升到了一个难以忍受的程度，他动了动身子，呻吟叹息着，伴随着咒骂和嘟囔，他抬起手，用手掌搓揉着眼眶，好让自己的眼睛稍微睁开些许，期间他刮上了眉骨那块不小的淤青，又大声骂了出来。

终于拖起自己的身躯下了这狂风暴雨之舟，他拉开深色的窗帘，窗外天空是灰白色的，而地面上是将化未化的积雪，整个世界缺乏颜色，他皱紧眉头，仔细辨认着时间，随后推开门，向楼下走去。

他穿过庄园的一楼，直接走向了左翼的厨房，里面传来了厨具碰撞的声音。 “阿尔弗雷德！”他大喊，随即那头痛让他闷哼一声捂住了额头。

“少爷，”老人关上了烤箱门，慢慢走出厨房，他看起来有些惊讶，把手里的围裙挂在旁边的架子上，“您应该再睡一会儿。”

布鲁斯挥了挥手，啧了一声，“已经下午了，怎么回事？”他抹了一把脸试图让自己清醒过来，“今天银行的董事会很重要！要知道马罗尼和卡麦恩就指望着这次会议好去周转他们的资金，我和我的搭档努力了快两年不能因为这一次会议功亏一篑，”他坚持道，忽视了老人对于搭档这个词微妙的挑眉，即使整个空间都不承认，他也要坚持杰森·托德的存在，“他们储存在骑士体育馆的全部现金已经在新年夜被彻底炸毁了，只要关闭银行的金融渠道这个帝国就不会在哥谭存在太久。”

但是出人意料的，阿弗并没有像往常一样挥洒他不适宜的幽默，老人皱着眉头，“少爷，我认为是时候让莱斯利医生为您进行一次全面的身体检查了，您最近的睡眠质量……“

”那只是不值得一提的噩梦！“布鲁斯吼叫，他好像失控了，内心里那个清醒的声音提醒他，但不知怎么回事，他感觉清醒的意识被困在了身体某个角落的笼子里怎么也不肯出来，自从新年之后他的身体似乎就脱离了自己的掌控，一言一行就像个提线木偶，被某只看不见的手操控着。

“您在梦里看见了什么？”管家上前了几步，关切地问道。

不，我不想说，他心想，但是他的嘴张开，开始发声，“有一个疯子殴打我，他拿着撬棍，他一直在大笑……“布鲁斯不明白，为什么操控者让他说这些话，描述梦里发生的事情，就好像这些话其实不是给他的老管家听的，而是说给一些别的人，某种无形的存在。“够了，”他听着自己的身体像蛮牛一样吼叫，“现在我要准备去参加董事会了，”上帝啊，他从来没对阿尔弗雷德这样粗鲁过，他到底怎么了？

”非常好，少爷，“老人用一种冷淡的语气说，”我猜您已经饿的像公牛一样了，至少把欧姆蛋吃了再走吧？还是您需要一公斤的草料？“

那语调让他发抖，等他稍微清醒一点的时候他会向阿尔弗雷德道歉的，他会恢复正常的，不是吗？

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

他感觉自己仿佛置身玫瑰园，杰森修建的那座，每一朵鲜红的玫瑰都恰好在最适合自己的位置，馥郁的香气让他的视野弥漫着一片绿色的斑点，他究竟现在在哪儿……玻璃杯与桌面相碰清脆的声响把他猛地从幻觉拽了出来，面前是椭圆形的长会议桌，桌前的人们争辩着，而助理刚刚把一杯冰水放在他面前。

刚刚清醒的意识又被一片绿色的迷雾覆盖，靠着最后一丝神识，他抓起玻璃杯里的冰水给自己灌了进去，很好，雾气开始消退，布鲁斯试图振作起来。其他银行股东一时间被他突兀的吸引了注意力，都停止了谈话注视着他。“抱歉，请继续。”他艰难地清了清嗓子，摆手示意，这场谈判又继续进行了下去。

他陷在椅子里，用余光观察着文森特·马罗尼与其他股东的交谈，一个黑手党组织成立的前提是得有生意，而有钱才能做生意，马罗尼和卡迈恩的现金现在已经被他和杰森一把火烧了个精光，而他们存在银行里的钱由戈登提供的账目上的可疑之处的证据而被冻结，他们现在插翅难逃，帝国必须被彻底摧毁。马罗尼这次出现在会议上，就是为了这个，他为了提供好处而来，试图游说各个董事长开放对他的银行贷款，好让他那点肮脏生意继续做下去。当然布鲁斯是绝对不会让这个提议通过的。

视野渐渐又一次被绿色的斑点覆盖，耳边的交谈声在向他远离，布鲁斯瘫软在皮椅上，试图抬起他有些沉重的眼皮，但是毫无用处。他听见有皮鞋咔哒咔哒的声音越来越近，然后是一个黑影站在他面前，“我猜亲爱的韦恩先生也因为这漫长的洽谈而感觉到疲倦了吧，”那英语带着浓浓的意大利腔，引起了别人赞同的哄笑。

布鲁斯感觉自己扬起了一个经典的，布鲁西式的微笑，“是啊，我的朋友。”他听见自己的嘴吐出这句话。那黑影凑得更近了，把一只大手搭在布鲁斯的肩上，雪茄的浓郁的味道顿时充满了他的鼻腔，是文森特·马罗尼。

“来吧，布鲁斯，签完这份合同，让你把我们都从这尴尬的窘境中解放出来吧。”马罗尼循循善诱，把手里的纸张轻轻放在他的面前，仿佛怕吵醒他的美梦，一边把那只名贵的钢笔塞进他的手里。

签吧，我的朋友。有一个温柔诱惑的声音在他的心底响起，是啊，为什么不呢？一时间布鲁斯发现自己没有任何理由拒绝，那可是他的旧交，文森特·马罗尼，他最亲切的朋友，他为什么要犹豫不决呢？他打开笔帽，伸向那雪白的纸张。

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯不知道发生了什么，好像时间突然停止了一般，房间里突然一阵死寂，然后他的脑袋就像被谁打了一记凶猛的右勾拳，那剧烈的疼痛让所有遮盖他视野的藤蔓全都消失的无影无踪，他重新回到了彻骨的清醒当中。

他刚刚在干什么？他为什么同意了签署马罗尼的合同，他怎么了？

脸颊的刺痛让他猛地从椅子上站起来，清晰的视野里，他看见身边神色惊讶的马罗尼，以及窃窃私语一脸一样的其他董事长；自己身上有什么不对劲，他好像被人操纵了一样。

“不好意思，我今天身体非常不适，我想今天的会议就到此为止了，合同的事情我们下次再谈。”他强硬地宣布，不顾在场所有人的反应，情况紧急，他必须马上联系阿尔弗雷德为他做身体检查，趁他还清醒的时候。

一只大手用力地挽住了他，马罗尼露出一个毫无疑点的亲切的微笑，紧紧地抓着他，“不急，我的朋友，你的确应该好好放松一下，为什么不和我一起吃个饭呢，正好我的财政管理想要和你分享一下银行现金流管理的心得，我特意准备了上好的酒和西西里菜，会比乔尼·维提那次婚宴的菜肴更加惊艳。”

“不，我……”布鲁斯抗争着，准备发力摆脱他。

“啊，我的财政管理来了，布鲁斯，让我为你介绍一下。”马罗尼露出笑容，环住一位身形娇俏的女性。

下一秒，那些缩在他脑子里的藤蔓铺天盖地的疯张起来，那位女性瀑布般的红发披散在肩膀上，身上嫩绿的套装映衬着她草绿色清澈的双眼，她的皮肤像花瓣一样柔嫩苍白。

“这是莉莲。”

睡吧，我的爱人。她的眼睛映射出喜爱的神采，他能听见心底有一个神秘的声音在低语。理智的冰冷开始褪去，一股灼人的热度开始从思维深处慢慢攀升，绿色，到处都是绿色，他的思想空间里长出了茂盛的植物，变成了一座芳香馥郁的玫瑰园，那些玫瑰藤蔓一束一束裹紧了他，把他向理智的边缘拖去，然后就是一片黑暗。


	38. 38

认真思考了下把nc挪到了下一章节，不然太突兀。许久不更十分抱歉，作者之前突然手头事情出了点差错没来得及更新（哭泣

Chapter38

我爱你只为你是我爱的那一个；

我深深地恨你，恨着你

对你低声下气，为你我改变爱的方式，

那便是不看见你而只是盲目的爱你。

——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《教我如何不爱你》

事情永远都可以变得更糟，似乎这深渊没有底线。

杰森立在那儿，几乎是目眦尽裂，他僵立在那餐桌旁，一声不吭地听着布鲁斯像个刚睡醒的孩子一样对着老人讲述自己的噩梦，“有一个疯子殴打我，他拿着撬棍，一直在大笑……”

这本不应是布鲁斯的噩梦，这梦魇属于杰森。一个午夜准时降临的恶魔突然对原来的目标失去了兴趣，转而潜进另一个人的梦中，他最重视的人。它是留在坟墓里的秘密，是旧世界的余孽，但是漆黑的阴影就像流体一样慢慢地从缝隙渗入，让新生腐化，就像照片的边缘慢慢变黄发黑被吞噬，这饥饿的杂种想要再一次污染他的世界。

它本应该在自己身上作祟，这是独属于一人的隐秘之痛。什么时候荆棘紧紧缠绕在了另一个人的身上？

疑窦在漆黑的静默里缓缓浮出，就像紧贴水面的鳄鱼，金红的眼睛在黑水上放出光芒，水面之下就是血盆大口。

那不是噩梦，那些是记忆，有人把杰森脑子最深处的记忆拉拽出来，体贴地排好序，然后在一个不被人注意的瞬间将这些黑漆漆，尖叫的碎片塞进了布鲁斯的脑海里，就像一个炸弹，在那引信尚且足够长，火苗无声地燃烧的时候，他们谁都没留神，现在，绳芯只剩短短一节，嘶鸣的燃烧声已经足够接近，杰森才意识到，爆炸之后就是万劫不复。

有人想揭穿杰森的身份，想把他最后一层皮剥去，把底下血淋淋的一堆东西展示给布鲁斯看。

是谁恶意地拨弄着棋子，这甚至不是一个问题。杰森僵着脸，他感觉火焰在他的眼球里横冲直撞，他把那个名字咬在牙齿里，这不是最恐怖的事，现在，有一个想法让他脊背发寒，已经多久了？那个恶毒的操控者干这件事多久了？每天晚上狡诈地挑出一块记忆的碎片喂给布鲁斯，这是一个循序渐进的过程，一开始是一些模糊的光影，然后是一些不成段的对话，紧接着点连成线，那记忆伪装成一个噩梦，每天晚上准时在布鲁斯的睡梦里上演，他突然回忆起那个美好的晚上，做噩梦的两个人结伴去了冷山，他们喝了特基拉日出，然后跳舞，布鲁斯曾经模糊地表示他的噩梦和以前的不再一样，他说他听到敲击声，杰森当时并没有仔细思考过，只是欣慰于对方终于摆脱了犯罪巷的阴影。

难道那个时候布鲁斯的梦就已经被操纵了吗？那么距离他发现一切真相，发现杰森·托德到底是什么人，到底是一个多么失败的，被抛弃了的搭档还有多久？

距离他一无所有还有多久？

他慌张地后退几步，离开了那张餐桌，他不敢去看布鲁斯，也不敢听他说的话；他急匆匆地撕扯开一道时间的缝隙，逃了进去。

再次回到了那个广阔的，死寂的空间，杰森甚至不再紧张，恰恰相反，一阵轻松的感觉在胃底部蔓延，他的肌肉在一寸一寸放松。他感受着能量源，呼唤出黑马在黑白棋盘上跋涉。

他发现自己正在步入一个新的区域，那些战车，主教，王后的庞大雕像通通不见了，接着往前，连敲在理石地面的足音也消失了，这里的声音似乎也被穹顶的黑暗吞噬了。模模糊糊之间，可以看见不远处有一些轮廓，可能又是些先前的雕像。

但是当杰森真正走到那片区域的时候，他意识到，他错了。

那里是一片坟场，黑骑士的坟场。

难以计数的断壁残垣在棋盘上倾颓，有一座黑马雕像的脖颈处有一道巨大的裂缝，有的马身遍布孔洞，有的雕像双眼处的石块被挖掉了，有的黑马直接从半身处断裂开来砸在地上摔成了碎片。它们是巨大的理石棺椁，是冰冷的墓碑，是无声的墓志铭，是阴谋留下的一笔笔证据。它们即使残损不堪，依然像哥谭的教堂一样高大，他站在它们的脚下，却比不过一只马蹄。

身下的黑马似乎对这片坟冢极度不安，它嘶鸣着，敲打着马蹄，踱着步子，却顺服地没有挣脱缰绳跑走。

他犹豫了一会儿，决定继续向前走去，走进这坟场；远远的能看到明亮的白光，被雕像的尸体遮掩着，朦朦胧胧看的不真切，他心里隐隐约约有个猜测。走近，他发现四处都是死亡天使的石像，这些翅膀高高竖起，捂着脸的女子哀伤地倚靠在一座宽阔的石椅脚下，而一位苍白的骑士端正地坐在石椅上，他没有召唤那匹美丽的座骑，只身一人待在这片死墓的中央。

“你好，杰森。”骑士的声音是淡漠干燥，又诡异的柔软，“真是一次巧遇。”

“是你，”杰森说，声音毫无起伏，“你让我来到这里。”他下马，拍拍马背，这生物亲昵的打了个响鼻，化作黑色的火焰融入空间里。“这可真是一件奇事，在你没有露出那张令我作呕的嘴脸之前，我在棋盘上怎么瞎跑也跑不进这片坟地。”他扯了扯嘴角，扭头望着克利诺斯。

“你比以前更冷静了，这很好。”克利诺斯赞许道，“请你理解，如果一开始就把其他黑骑士失败的惨烈后果给目标看，那么目标早就逃之夭夭了。只有适当的隐藏，才能诱使你走到这一步，不是吗？”

“你倒是不再装作圣人了，这很好。”杰森模仿着对方嗤道，声音冰冷。”这是你的又一张牌，一个恐吓，不是吗？“

克利诺斯摊开手掌，语调里有些隐隐的，惺惺作态的羞愧，“杰森，恐吓实在是粗鲁又低劣的手段，我情愿称之为威胁。”话音未落他的语调又变得轻快起来，“没错，这就是那些没有接受力量，一门心思想变回普通人的黑骑士们最终的归宿，他们弱小又无能，世界也不承认他们的存在，他们的死因千奇百怪，我没有办法一一了解。”

“但你知道这威胁对我不值一提，我死过两次了，”杰森露出了笑容，这次是发自真心的，灿烂，又凶狠，他的绿眼睛里有火焰在砰砰炸裂，整个脸都因为嗜血而被炽焰照的光彩熠熠，“你为我准备了一份更大的奖赏，嗯？”一把银光四射的长剑跃然出现在他手中，劈过空气，回旋，突刺，他抬起手腕直冲对方命门。一把长矛横亘在两人之间，挡住了剑势，他们僵持了几秒，随即退开，剑与矛身发出刺耳的摩擦声。

“多么强大！”克利诺斯赞叹，“你应该更加为自己骄傲，不要再试图用棋盘上那些不堪一提的尘埃烦扰自己了，杰森，你要远远优于那些，你的能力是任何人难以企及的。”  
这是骑士第一次表现出强烈的情绪，他无视了面前人冰冷的神色，兀自对着这个不情愿的棋手大加赞赏。

“那些小小的威胁在你眼里甚至不比沙粒更大，我不是如此愚蠢的棋手。”骑士又变回原来淡漠的模样，先前的发作不过是又一场假惺惺的戏剧，“如果你不主动接受自己的使命，那就等着它砸在你面前在被动承受吧，结果是一样的。我会让哥谭的黑暗骑士，那位蝙蝠侠深刻了解你的真面目，杰森，你本来的模样，世界本来应该运转的模样，猜猜看，蝙蝠侠能否毫无芥蒂地接受他最大的失败？”

骑士用安抚的语气说，“黑暗骑士的噩梦正在日趋完整，杰森，你还有一个月的时间，做你该做的，我就停止它。”

“滚开！“长久来保持沉默的人猛然爆出一声咆哮，整个空间的地面猛烈的震颤了一下，所有残损的雕像瞬间遍布裂纹。

”下一次我们仍在这片坟墓的中心见面。“克利诺斯的声音宛如一声低柔的叹息，他在这棋盘上隐去了。

过了一会儿，僵立在那儿的人动了动，“布鲁斯。”他呢喃着。

“布鲁斯……”他包含痛苦的低语在空间中回荡，听起来年幼而无助。


	39. 39

# Chapter39

我见到你如雾的腰身无所不在，

你的沉默追逐我悲苦的时光；

你透明的石臂，

亲吻在你身上下锚，

藉由我潮湿的欲望筑巢。

你神秘的声音让爱低鸣，

让充满回声的死夜更加幽暗！

——聂鲁达·巴勃罗《松树的庞大》

他感觉疲倦，这么久以来的第一次。叹了口气，杰森环视这再次沉寂的墓地，克利诺斯已经离开了，在抛下了新的狗屎以后。他不情愿地承认，自己一直被他牵制着行动，他不知道克利诺斯手里还有多少牌，该死，他觉得自己就像一枚棋子被人摆弄，往前一步依然是茫茫黑暗。

杰森抬起头，映入眼帘的是克利诺斯曾经坐在身下的石椅，有些地方让他觉得诡异。他走上前查看，它更像是一座白色石台，十分巨大，大约七英尺长三英尺宽，它精雕细琢，底座四个角落雕刻着长有鸟类翅膀的骷髅，周围一圈是枝蔓缠绕的植物，像是某种花朵。下面又是一排精细的花纹，是古典的纹样。有什么在他的脑子里勾起了回忆，但是他说不上来。他顺着石台上的阴影向上看去，一尊与众不同的死亡天使高高矗立在石台的另一侧，低头俯视着他。

她与其他的死亡天使雕塑不同，那些石像全都佝偻着身子，蜷缩在石台或者黑马雕塑脚下，挡住自己的脸，她们柔美的翅膀收拢低垂着，羽毛末端搭在脚边。那些雕塑的石料十分寻常，在衣料和翅膀部分有些泛黄，大多都有些风化了。而这尊雕像前所未有的高大，她端正笔挺地站着，双手交叉搭在一把武器似的权杖上，那权杖直抵石台。头发从额头中间分开向两边盘起，脑后的长发披散在脊背上；她的表情冰冷严酷，眉眼微垂，淡漠地向下注视着，那对神圣而巨大的翅膀高高耸起，完全地向着无边的黑暗伸展开。她周身泛着莹莹的骨白色，光洁而完美无瑕。杰森有些僵硬地低下头，把手放在石台上，石台和雕像的材质相同，带着舒适的粗糙感和一丝凉意，一个答案逐渐从心底浮现……他肩膀猛然一颤。 

不，这根本不是什么石椅，他曾经在古籍里不只一次见过的，这是……

是一座用来停放棺椁的棺床。

久违的冰冷顺着他的四肢向心脏蔓延，他感到恐惧。如果下一次顺从地回到这儿，等待着他的会是什么？会如克利诺斯所说，得到重返人世的力量吗？还是又一次跌入无可挽回的陷坑？钟摆上的利刃贴着鼻尖擦过，下一步不容有失。

等待着他的，会是死亡吗？还是更可怕的，彻底消失？

一时间，仿佛坟场上所有黑骑士的雕像一同把冰冷的视线投射在他的身上，那是一桩桩死亡的控诉，墓志铭的宣告，宣告他即将迎来的结局。

杰森笑出了声，他伸了个懒腰，直接坐在了石台上，他在死寂中自言自语，“一个经验丰富的人难道还会惧怕死亡吗？”然后身体后仰，直直地躺倒下去。

他仰脸向上注视，发现自己的目光正好能与死亡天使相对，她那对宽阔舒展的羽翼与穹顶的黑暗离的是那样近，仿佛凭一己之力撑起了整片天空。但是很快，一股困意席卷了他，也许是因为长久以来终于躺下休息片刻，他的身体决定自己做主了。在最后一丝清醒溜走之前，杰森再一次投身于瀑布般的时间线，找到属于自己的那一条；那里有一个熠熠发光，色彩斑斓的节点，是他做的标记，他的布鲁斯就在那里；杰森用手心轻柔地拢住它，就像拢住一只扑扇翅膀的蝴蝶。他在这里小睡一会就立即回去；打了个哈欠，他喃喃低语着，“老天，真希望回去后能有张床供我躺躺。”然后闭上眼睛陷入了沉睡。

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

是琐碎的细语和低声的呢喃把他从沉沉黑暗中唤醒，杰森睁开眼，发现自己面对着一个房间的天花板，然后身下的柔软触感提醒他，自己的确是在一张床上。他应该是在睡梦中回到了现实世界，不过他只来得及想明白这些就被卷入了失控的漩涡之中，有些事情发生了，就像是一场情感的风暴，而在小船上的他手指都没能动一下就被晦暗咆哮的巨浪吞了下去。

这是一间卧房， 房间里除了他还有人在。

一个红头发的女人把布鲁斯抵在房门上亲吻，那对纤长的手臂从他衬衫领子上向下，然后停在扣子上，手指灵巧地让它们一个一个划开。接下来会发生的事情再明显不过。

所以当然了，当然会发生这种事，布鲁斯以前不是没有女伴，而且那个红头发的女人他认得，马罗尼的财政管理，一个叫莉莲什么的；当然了，最近处理了这么多烂摊子，布鲁斯理所应当得到一些减压，而自己作为一个幽灵，整天跟在他身边当然就会不小心撞上这种时候，对吧？在他消失之前布鲁斯从没找过女伴，这点他很清楚，因为白天是神父杰森和他一起在孤儿院帮工，晚上是Redhood和他夜巡整个哥谭，没有人比杰森更清楚，布鲁斯多久没有过这个了，和别人，性。但是有些事情不是理所当然会发生的，比如说现在正在杰森身体里逐渐扩张的酸腐，让他忍不住语言尖酸刻薄，胸口炙热的情绪，还有他咬紧的牙关，攥紧的拳头，这些都是全新而陌生的存在。他现在全部的注意力都集中在门前的……状况上，并没有对这些新产生的附加玩意提供额外的关注。但是话又说回来，他真的会为这情绪而感觉新奇吗？在那些如蜜糖般金黄甘美的甜液下，在孺慕敬仰忠诚之下，在保护欲之下，总是有些腐朽酸楚的咒语亘古长存着，它如与光明相伴相生的阴影，宁静海面下狰狞的漩涡，与渴望长久伴随；它们是火引，用来引燃杰森的愤怒，让他发出轰鸣。这难道是他第一次体会这滋味吗？

他慢慢的直起身，死盯住那对引颈纠缠的“爱侣”，在熊熊燃烧的火焰之后，他仅剩的一点点理智帮他指出了事情的异样，布鲁斯并不清醒，或者说，他现在远远与这形容词搭不上边。他整个人红彤彤的像去了壳的虾子，头发乱糟糟，一缕刘海湿淋淋地搭在额头，汗水浸透了里面的衬衫，白色的衬衫被晕染的透明，像一扇一览无余的窗户，展露太多细节。他紧紧闭着双眼，时不时低哼几声，看起来完完全全喝到断片，几乎是半昏迷的状态。奇怪，这个样子看起来不像是准备度过一个春宵，没有男人会在这之前把自己喝到失智，除非他打算自己的女伴给他一巴掌，然后怒气冲冲地抱着衣服摔门而去。更奇怪的是，那个红发女人似乎不在意布鲁斯醉醺醺的模样，她那张讨厌的小脸上挂着得意洋洋的笑容，并且力大无比地撑起了一个六英尺的醉汉这朝屋子里唯一一张床挪去，也就是杰森在的那张床。

布鲁斯被推倒在床上，就在杰森的手边，头部与床垫的撞击似乎要了他的命，他痛苦地呻吟了一声，依然没有睁开眼。那个叫莉莲的女人笑容更大了，她如蛇般婀娜缠上他的身体，低低地笑着，沙哑甜美，一边去轻咬他的耳朵，舔他的睫毛，吮他的喉结；布鲁斯的四肢抽动着，不清楚他是想要抗拒还是迎合。按理说现在已经陷入了极度尴尬的局面，杰森最好移开视线赶紧从这屋子里滚蛋，但是不，他坐在这大床的一边，垂头冷静地注视着床上发生的一切，就像他的腿被藤蔓紧紧缠住了，他根本无法移开视线。

当莉莲把手伸进衬衫里的时候，醉鬼终于清醒过来了。他勉强的抬起眼皮，那对蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙的，似乎根本没有聚焦，他艰难地张开嘴，“好热……莉……我们……这是……”他似乎终于看清了自己的胸膛上趴了一个女人，整个人清醒了不少，他把双手放在对方的双肩上，开始轻轻推拒，“不……我们在做什么……？”红发女人咯咯地笑着，像铃铛，“嘘，安静，让我们来做这个，你终将属于我，你会迷上我的，吾爱。”

但是布鲁斯似乎看起来更加痛苦了，“我不想…这样，我不舒服……马罗尼会……停下来，莉莲！”他扭曲的神情和轻飘飘的抵抗动作完全不成正比，那女人只是低吟着试图把他上半身从白色布料的束缚里剥离开，他的抵挡在她双手的侵犯下溃不成军。

这是一场诱奸，关于金钱和黑帮的阴谋；而杰森自己手足无措，因为他的大脑内部正闹哄哄的沸腾，宣布着罢工和起义。他该怎么做？他能做什么？也许他就应该直接走开。但是他最后只是嗫嚅着，“布鲁斯。”声音听起来虚弱的可笑。就像他希望昏迷在床上的人能给他一点帮助。

布鲁斯喘息着制止了女人的动作，他撑起身，“宝贝，稍等…我去拿润滑……”红发女人这次停了下来，赞许地点头，用手臂撑起自己摆了一个撩人的姿势，“我喜欢温柔的男人。”得以喘息后他完全直起身，稍微有些笨拙地朝着床头挪去，然后把手直接伸向了床头灯下的一个开关上；下一秒，房间里传来刺耳的警报声，冷水直接从天花板上喷洒下来，就像瓢泼大雨，让床上的两个人被淋得透湿，莉莲的套装和发型被毁了，她就像刚铸好的雕像，一动不动僵立在床头，布鲁斯打开了房间的火警报警器。房屋静得惊人，紧接着，比警报更刺耳的电话铃开始在房间里回荡。

而杰森哼笑出声，带着一点点惊诧。

在报警器勤勉喷洒的水雾之下，布鲁斯抹了把脸，靠在床背上，冷静地抓起床头柜上电话话筒，与客房服务人员交谈，“是，抱歉，不知怎么回事警报被触发了，请帮忙解决一下，还有派车送我房间里的女士回去，是的，现在。”他转过头，对着眼睛里燃烧着怒火的女人露出了漫不经心的微笑，就像一个标准的哥谭宝贝那样，“抱歉，宝贝，我猜今天得到此为止了，如果不赶紧换身衣服离开这的话，我们可能会感染风寒。”他说话连贯了许多，看得出来冷水让他恢复了一些神智。

红发女人的脸阴郁地扭曲了一瞬，但是有人已经开始询问着在外面敲门了。客房服务人员一脸歉意地走了进来，表示警铃和喷水器已经被关掉，并拿着披肩等待着。她最后仰起脸，迈着大步快速走了出去，忽视了对方试图为她披上衣物的动作。员工有些尴尬地收起手，回头询问地看着半靠在床边的房间主人，“先生，我们为您换一间新的房间……？”

布鲁斯把搁在鼻梁上的手放了下来，“不用了，”他说，有些费力的睁开眼，“我今天可能有些喝多了，我要呆在这里清醒一会儿，请先出去吧。”话音落下，他就又扬起脸闭上了眼睛。

直到房门又一次被关闭，杰森才搞明白到底发生了什么，“哇哦，”他低声惊叹着，“哇哦，布鲁斯。”他突然意识到把对方当成个小娃娃保护的自己有多傻。“干的漂亮，搭档。”他语调轻快，转过身试图说点什么，然后僵立在那。

事情还远远没有结束，他盯着布鲁斯依然通红的脸想到。

现在他的搭档像一条搁浅的鱼，瘫倒在和他全身一样湿漉漉的床单上，不难看出来他下半身的那位伙计十分兴起。杰森后知后觉可能布鲁斯不是喝了太多酒，而是喝了加料的酒，不过以他的抗药性，按理说这事儿没可能发生。他的搭档在床上挪动了几下，不耐烦地叹息了一声，把手伸向胸膛开始接着解扣子，显然是有所需求。

“好的，我要给你点独处时光了，抱歉！”他的脸开始发热，虽然没人听见，但是他还是嘟囔着举起手，这次他真的应该闪人了，下一秒布鲁斯的动作让杰森停了下来，他看见了一道伤疤。

那道伤疤在胸口偏下的位置，很长，直到肚脐上侧，如果那个女人再多解开一颗扣子，它就会露出来。那条伤疤是一道旧伤，在愈合的地方新肉生长的不是很平整，现在也因为酒精的缘故泛起淡淡的粉红色。这道伤疤杰森认识，在过去的世界里的‘他’身上也有，那是在蝙蝠侠出现的第一年留下的，被一个现在早已不知死活的抢劫犯用刀划开。杰森对‘他’上身的伤疤并不陌生，有很多个晚上，‘他’都缩在蝙蝠洞的一个小角落沉默地缝合伤口，当伤口十分夸张的时候阿尔弗雷德会去帮忙，‘他’总是留给杰森一个暗色的背影，但是杰森依然能看到越来越多的伤疤爬上了他的脊背。

现在，杰森想知道，布鲁斯的身上有多少伤疤。

颤抖的手指将纽扣一一解开，将湿黏的布料从身上揭开，完全露出起伏的胸膛和紧实的腹部，新奇的是，布鲁斯还没有像后来那样肌肉虬结，像发达壮硕的健美冠军，他的腹部的肌肉结实，却如美洲狮一样线条流畅，看起来柔软有力，明显属于青涩的年轻人，；它们呈现泛着水光的粉色，除了那条长长的伤疤外，肋骨右侧还有一个弹痕，来自去年，和皇家同花顺的那场恶战，那次是他该死的来晚了。除此之外，大多是一些还没完全恢复的擦伤，留下浅色的白痕，这些都属于夜巡期间自然不过的小‘惊喜’。从肚脐再往下，一些短短的黑色的毛发茬，它们像一片毛茸茸的植被，消失在更往下沼泽地的阴影之中。

布鲁斯耸动肩膀，让衬衫滑落，然后手臂从袖管伸出，左侧手臂上的是取出弹片留下来的伤痕；子弹的擦伤，刀痕，太多零碎的小小印记，他甚至没法一一数出。衬衫被揉成一团扔在了床下，布鲁斯嘟囔着起身，赤着脚站在床边，对付着腰带。他光裸的脊背舒展开，就像优雅的乐章缓缓展开，那脊背如此光洁，也许有小小的疤痕，但是没有任何横亘肩膀的烙印，那些如同铁网般纵横交错的伤疤并没有被布鲁斯背负；喜悦如狂潮冲刷着他的眼眶，他想用嘴唇去描摹这空白的英雄史卷，去歌颂这纯洁无恙的骑士。

金属敲击地板的声音，他头昏脑胀的搭档正在拿身上的布料撒气，皮带甩在了地板上，现在正试图摆脱缠在腿上的裤子，他几下蹬掉了裤管，近乎全裸的立在房中央。

他的搭档年轻，愚蠢而又美丽，全新的认知从他脑海中浮现。

即使多年的苦训让布鲁斯更结实，但是那些肌肉生长在一个瘦高的骨架上，他看起来颀长匀称，就像任何一个手长脚长的青年，能看出，布鲁斯也经历了尴尬的生长期，过长的四肢，关节发育的疼痛曾让他笨拙，那一刻，杰森终于记忆起布鲁斯才和他现在一般大；那头湿淋淋的黑发以一种滑稽的方式垂在他的头上，就像那些在杂志封面上大出风头的愚蠢的模特。他挂在胯间的布料已经被前液濡湿了一片深色的水痕；叹息了一声，他仰面躺倒在床上，把手探进内裤里搓弄，肆意而放纵的呻吟，为自己终于独自一人而放松下了神经。而杰森坐在他曲起的腿边，只需要往前探一探就能抓住他的脚踝。

他把头仰到极限，直到脖颈拉起漂亮的弧度；胸脯急促的起伏着，胸口泛起大片大片不规则的红晕，隔着布料能看见他的手在上下移动着，小腿绷紧，脚趾随着感官浪潮的起伏时不时抽搐，他从喉咙底部发出声音，前所未见的粗野，沙哑，浪荡有如发情的野兽，咆哮，吼叫，低吟，但是当快感达到顶端，他就像窒息般安静下来，直到发声的迫切欲求冲到喉咙口，然后轻轻分开牙齿，允许轻盈短促的叹息伴随细小的哭腔溢出，如同鱼儿在水中吐出小小的气泡，悠悠向上，飘散在寂静的空间。似乎只是简单的动作几下并不能帮他达到想要的终点，他猛然睁开双眼，发出挫败的喊叫。

他把内裤拖拽到脚踝，只来得及迈出一条腿就又转而纾解燃烧的渴望，他在这张大床上伸展着，挺动腰身，黑色窄小的布料挂在小腿上；他张开嘴无声的呐喊，像是在与空气火热性爱。发丝成绺地蜷缩在耳边，趴伏在额头，延展在床单上，他汗水淋漓，像是掉进了浴缸，全身每一次动作仿佛都能听见潮湿的水声。他的阴茎笔直，顶端的颜色漂亮可口，现在正一股一股分泌着透明的液体，向下流过下面的沟壑，直到囊袋，浸湿了黑色的毛发，能看出他有修剪过它们。

但是他无法达到高潮。这个绝望的人揉搓挑逗自己的阴茎头部，用手掌包裹着囊袋，托着阴茎的底部抚摸，他试过了一切刺激感官的手段，但是乐章最高潮的一段迟迟没有到来。这个可怜鬼快要哭出来了，眼睛慌乱地大睁而神智涣散，他的黑色瞳孔大而明亮，周围环绕着婴儿蓝的巩膜，橱窗里的洋娃娃用的的确是这样子的玻璃眼珠，药效显然还没过；他红着眼眶，无助地在潮湿的床单里寻找高潮，就像是一条搁浅在海滩上的惊慌失措的人鱼，摆动着尾巴渴求清冽的海水滋润。他猛地偏过头试图咬住床单压抑自己的声音，却浑然不知他把脸上迷乱的神情完全袒露给了身侧的幽灵。他那张年轻而英俊的脸上痛苦，茫然与无助交织，楚楚可怜地陷在雪白的床单里，那双蓝眼睛直直地盯着他所在的方向，嘴里逸散出求救般的哼吟，他呢喃呼唤着一个人的名字，“Jay……”。

从未见过他如此狼藉，从未被这股热流所悸动。只要他发出呼救，他就会回应，拯救他于水火，那么这次为什么不呢？

杰森撑起身，覆盖在困境囚徒的上方，他低头轻声呼唤着对方的名字，即使明知无法触碰，他依然伸出一只手，试图拨弄对方耳边的一缕发丝，而身下的人就像迎合一般微微抬头。“布鲁斯，”他以一种前所未有的轻柔呼唤着，需要最汹涌的感官浪潮把他送向顶峰，而这需要一些小小的技巧。

身下的人再一次尝试着撸动自己的阴茎，闭上眼睛喘息着。

在这个房间里，时间如水流慢慢停滞下来，海浪的声音越来越低，直到陷入一片沉寂；这个空间陷入了绝对的安静，毕竟连时间的运动都停止了。紧闭双眼的人不会察觉这些，他依然动作着，这次似乎有效，那些好不容易聚集的快感不再像先前几次一样在最要紧的关头溜走了，快感就像盘亘的一条沉甸甸的巨蛇，而它还在变得更加巨大，紧紧锁住了他。而全程中杰森都垂着头，全神关注地注视着他的脸庞，以找准最佳时机；他自己的裤子也已经逐渐鼓起一团，或者说在很早之前就已经是如此了。

最后一次动作时，布鲁斯突然把头高高昂起，惊恐地张大嘴，是时候了，杰森轻呼一口气，闸门猛然开放，时间的潮水怒吼着扑了进来，席卷了漩涡中的两人。积累的快乐裹挟着把身下的人抛向浪潮尖端，对方发出窒息般尖锐的抽噎，射在了手中，然后昏睡过去；与此同时，杰森意识到自己不知什么时候也释放在了裤子里。

在浪潮沉沉浮浮许久的人终于到达了静谧祥和的彼岸，而有些人仍在暴风骤雨里挣扎，杰森注视着沉睡的人疲倦狼狈的面庞，意识到自己面对着一个全然未知的深渊。


End file.
